EL RESPLANDOR DE LAS ESTRELLAS
by Andrea Tsukino
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando una estrella se empeña en desafiar al destino? Este es un post Stars SXS, en donde los recuerdos y el amor serán los vencedores. Contiene Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fanfic sobre la pareja más hermosa de todos los tiempos: Serena y Seiya. Espero que les guste.

Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, es una abstracción de la historia creada por Naoko Takeuchi.

 **EL RESPLANDOR DE LAS ESTRELLAS**

 **CAPÍTULO 1 La nostalgia del verdadero amor.**

Hacía tiempo que Serena había cambiado su habitual alegría por una cara melancólica.

-Ha pasado un año desde que Sailor Galaxia intentó apoderarse de todo, y de que él… Sus hermosos ojos celestes se vieron cristalizados ante su recuerdo. Pero casi como una orden, apartó de su mente esa imagen que últimamente tanto la perturbaba en sus sueños.

\- ¡Vamos Serena! no estés así, estoy casi segura que si lo deseas puedes hacer que regrese.

Serena no daba crédito a las palabras de su amiga. – Pero Mina, yo…

La rubia, posó tiernamente sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga, y con una sonrisa que expresaba toda la comprensión que podía, le dijo: - El amor debe cultivarse constantemente, tal vez, Serenity amó mucho al príncipe Endymion porque éste la amo a ella de igual forma, pero hoy, ahora, tú no eres Serenity, y… Darién, la verdad es que tampoco es Endymion.

Serena no respondió, sabía que su corazón estaba latiendo por alguien muy distinto al que todo el mundo creería, sin embargo, no podía ser egoísta, una niña de cabellos rosados esperaba nacer del "amor" que se suponía, había traspasado los siglos.

== Templo Hikawa ==

-Debemos hacer algo para que Serena se vuelva a interesar en su relación con Darién. Al parecer a Rei, no le hacía mucha gracia el distanciamiento que había entre ellos dos.

-Ella debe entender que es su deber como futura reina de Tokio de Cristal y que de esa relación. De pronto, fue abruptamente interrumpida por Mina, quien además de saber los sentimientos de su amiga, no estaba de acuerdo en meterse en asuntos de dos.

-Rei, chicas, acaso estamos olvidando algo más importante que el deber, la felicidad.

Amy y Lita se voltearon a ver entre sorprendidas y avergonzadas, era verdad que en ningún momento habían reparado en los sentimientos de su amiga, pero, es que se suponía que el futuro estaba escrito, ¿no?

\- ¡No digas tonterías Mina! La mirada recriminatoria de Rei parecía lanzar chispas, después de todo era la Sailor Scout del fuego.

\- Si vamos a decir que estamos olvidando cosas, en ese caso a ustedes se les olvida algo muy importante: ¡Rini!

== Habitación de Serena ==

\- Luna, ¿crees que cuando termine la preparatoria, me convierta en una mujer interesante?

\- ¿A qué te refieres Serena? Luna sabía perfecto a que se refería la chica, pero al igual que los demás pretendía fingir que no pasaba nada.

Serena dejó escapar un gran suspiro al tiempo que se tiraba en su cama. A pesar de estar cursando el último grado de la preparatoria, aún conservaba su ropa de cama de conejitos, lunas, y estrellas.

\- Es sólo que, tal vez… no me estoy convirtiendo en lo que todos esperan, tal vez, si me refino un poco y dejo de ser tan aniñada Darién estaría más feliz y entonces querría pasar más tiempo conmigo.

Luna intentó acercarse a Serena y consolarla, pero prefirió darle ánimos, al menos podía hacer que su princesa se sintiera un poco mejor.

\- ¡Serena, tengo una idea! Tal vez necesites un cambio de look, a las chicas siempre les viene bien después de un tiempo de verse iguales. Si te dan miedo los cambios, porque no pruebas diferentes estilos, puedes usar tu pluma de transformación, y el que te convenza será el indicado.

Aquella especie de travesura, pareció darle un poco de ánimo a la rubia, después de todo, aunque amaba su típico peinado, cada se lo hacía no podía evitar pensar en él, y la ocasión en que le dijo "cabeza de bombón" … su bombón.

\- ¡Tienes razón Luna! Y con una media sonrisa buscó en su cajón la pluma.

== Parque número 10 ==

Entre unos arbustos una mujer de abundante cabellera rojiza y mirada seductora, observaba con detenimiento al joven que estaba sentado en una banca del parque, absorto en el libro que tenía entre las manos.

Una especia de aura maligna rodeaba a la chica, que no dejaba de apretar los dientes mientras la rabia subía por su cara, haciendo que su semblante se tornara aún más malvado.

\- ¡Pagarás caro el haberme abandonado Endymion, ya lo verás! Y dio dos pasos para salir de entre los arbustos cuando una voz autoritaria le dijo: - ¡Amaterasu, alto! aún no es tiempo mi hermosa niña. Espera y te prometo que tu venganza será más satisfactoria que sólo tomar su vida en este momento.

Eran casi las cinco y media de la tarde, y Darién esperaba "pacientemente" a su novia, ni siquiera había notado que Serena llevaba casi media hora de retraso, pues su libro de Fundamentos a la práctica médica, parecía ser más importante que todo lo demás.

De pronto, una voz le dijo: -Hola, Darién, siento haberte hecho esperar.

Sabía que ya había llegado, pero es que tenía que terminar al menos el último renglón de ese párrafo tan interesante sobre Epidemiología. Y sólo atinó a decir, - Claro, no hay problema, siéntate, enseguida nos vamos por un helado, sin apartar la vista del libro.

Fue entonces que unas manos con las uñas delicadamente pintadas de rosa aparecieron casi arrebatándole el libro.

\- Pero, ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Serena por Dios, qué te hiciste?! Darién no daba crédito de la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. La chica de peinado ridículo, según creía al conocerla a sus escasos catorce años estaba ahora frente a él, con la melena suelta, dejando caer graciosamente sus hermosos cabellos rubios hacia un costado. Portaba un lindo y algo revelador vestido azul cielo, que entallaba perfecto aquel cuerpo que sin duda ya no era el de una niña.

Su cara, reparó en su rostro y se dio cuenta que llevaba un labial rosado, y un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

Sin más se paró frente a ella, en ese momento el corazón de Serena latía esperando una respuesta favorable a su cambio.

\- Serena, le dijo al tiempo que son sus dedos quitaba el labial de los labios de la chica, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco en tu arreglo?

La rubia no daba crédito a las palabras de su novio ¡Exagerando! Pero sí era lo último que ella hubiera pensado escuchar, seguro que Seiy… y sólo dejó escapar una lágrima silenciosa mientras se apartaba del cuerpo de Darién, su querido Darién al que ya no reconocía en lo absoluto.

Como si alguien la persiguiera, salió corriendo hacia su casa, no quería pensar en nada. Tenía sin duda el corazón hecho un nudo, y no por lo que le había dicho Darién, sino porque sabía que su verdadero amor, era imposible.

Continuará... 


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 El amor a través de las estrellas.**

Desde que la Princesa del fuego y sus tres guerreras, las Sailors Stars habían regresado a restaurar su pequeño planeta Kinmoku, parecía que la paz había al fin regresado.

Seiya había pedido permiso a su princesa para permanecer en forma masculina a menos que la situación requiriese transformarse. Al parecer sus hermanos, Taiki y Yaten habían seguido su ejemplo.

El día que Seiya se lo propuso a la princesa, ésta no pudo negarse, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que aquella estancia en la Tierra había movido el subconsciente de sus tres guerreras, y de cierto modo, despertado aquello que ella y la Reina Serenity habían querido ocultar durante mucho tiempo.

== Habitaciones de las Stars ==

\- ¡Vamos Seiya, ¿no me digas que sigues pensando en Sailor Moon?! La voz de Yaten sonaba algo fastidiosa, y Seiya no estaba de humor para aguantar a su hermano.

\- Basta Yaten, no vuelvas a mencionar su nombre, no lo hagas, por favor. El semblante del chico cambió radicalmente, era una gran tristeza la que lo embargaba cada que alguien mencionaba algo relacionado con la Tierra, sobre todo si mencionaban a su amado bombón. Así, que prefería fingir que no existía, aunque cada noche fijaba su vista en el firmamento, esperando encontrar el resplandor de su estrella llamándolo.

Fue justo esa noche, mientras daba vueltas en su cama que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

\- Me estoy volviendo loco nuevamente. Bombón, no puedo. Prometí que nunca te olvidaría, pero tu recuerdo me lastima. Y en ese momento, fue que lo sintió, el resplandor de su amada estrella estaba emitiendo una energía tan fuerte, tan cálida que por un momento creyó que estaba ahí, frente a él.

Pero a la vez sentía una tristeza que emanaba del resplandor que tanto amaba, - ¿Qué ocurre bombón? Será ésta una señal de que debo regresar, tal vez, ella me necesite.

\- ¡Vamos Seiya, no te engañes, está con él! Y sus puños se apretaron tanto que sentía que iban a estallar. - Entonces… ¿por qué te siento, por qué siento que me necesitas? Dios, tal vez lo mejor será dormir.

Casi de inmediato cayó en un profundo sueño, tal vez los recuerdos fueran los culpables de haberlo cansado tanto, lo que fuese, él agradecía estar dormido y no pensando.

-Pero, ¿qué es esto? ¡No es posible, estoy en el balcón de mi bombón! ¿Qué hago aquí, esto, no puede ser real?

Seiya se encontraba en el pequeño balcón de la casa de Serena, dudaba de la veracidad de lo que sus ojos veían, sin embargo, no podía resistir la tentación de abrir la puerta corrediza, tal vez ella, estaría durmiendo.

-Sólo quiero verla, sólo eso. Y sin más abrió muy despacio la puerta, y ahí estaba ella, su amado bombón, echa bolita en su cama mientras sollozaba. Le daba la espalda al balcón por lo que no podía verlo.

\- ¿Por qué, por qué dejé que te fueras? ¿por qué no lo vi, o no lo quise ver? Seiya, te extraño tanto.

En ese momento sintió como todo le dio vueltas, su corazón latía tan fuerte que creyó que ella podía escucharlo y voltear en cualquier momento. – _Serena, yo_ … y cerró la puerta quedando en el balcón estupefacto. Siempre supo que la amaba, desde que la vio por primera vez en el aeropuerto, sin embargo, la idea de ser correspondido era algo que había ido sacando de su mente poco a poco, y ahora el saber que lo extrañaba lo hacía pensar una y mil y cosas.

Quería entrar nuevamente, tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle que aquí estaba, que había regresado, pero ¿y si sólo lo extrañaba como amigo? A fin de cuentas, ella no había dicho que lo amaba, sólo que lo extrañaba.

Un rayo de luz matutina inundó la habitación, al tiempo que un Taiki molesto trataba de despertarlo por enésima ocasión.

\- Llegaremos tarde a la audiencia con la princesa, no entiendo qué le pasa, él siempre es el primero en despertar. Taiki sonaba preocupado, así siempre era él. Yaten por su parte sólo terminaba de arreglar su cabello en el espejo, al tiempo que le decía a su hermano que era mejor dejarlo.

\- Ayer lo vi salir de la habitación por la madrugada, está desvelado, tal vez sí me pasé en mencionar a la niña esa. Por primera vez Yaten sonaba genuinamente arrepentido.

De pronto, despertó, mientras decía en una voz poco audible: - Voy a regresar.

Esa mañana, la princesa planeaba reunirse con ellos para fijar las responsabilidades de las nuevas sailors que habían finalizado su entrenamiento, tal vez sabía que sus estrellas partirían pronto, y deseaba quedar bien protegida por las nuevas.

\- Buenos días mis queridos.

\- Buenos días princesa, dijeron los tres mientras hincaban solemnemente una rodilla en el hermoso piso de mármol de la gran sala.

\- Levantaos. Seiya, al parecer alguien no ha dormido lo suficiente.

Y el rostro del chico se vio ruborizado, sabía que habían llegado tarde por su culpa y ese sueño tan vívido que había tenido la noche anterior.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, princesa, dijo prontamente Taiki, en efecto Seiya no ha pasado un buen sueño.

\- No lo creo, al contrario, siento que Seiya tuvo un sueño muy revelador, y su mirada se posó en los ojos zafiros que en ese momento la veían con gran asombro.

Sin decir más y dejando a Seiya totalmente sorprendido, la princesa procedió a dar indicaciones sobre lo que deseaba se hiciera con las nuevas chicas.

Yaten notó que casi todas las actividades que ellos realizaban siendo sailors estaban siendo delegadas a las nuevas, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos y externarlo.

-Princesa Kakyuu, con todo respeto, dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza. ¿No cree que las nuevas no son aptas para realizar tantas actividades? además, nosotros, bueno… nosotros ya no tendremos mucho qué hacer.

\- Lo sé, dijo la princesa tranquilamente. Pero es mejor que las nuevas comiencen lo antes posible con sus deberes mientras ustedes pueden supervisarlas unos días, a que las dejen solas y sin saber nada el día de su partida.

\- ¡¿Partida?! Los tres hermanos no pudieron evitar casi gritar aquella palabra. ¿Partida, a qué se refería la princesa?

\- Mis amadas estrellas, dijo la princesa, sé muy bien que el fondo de sus corazones, ustedes anhelan regresar a la Tierra. Los tres han dejado asuntos pendientes, aunque sólo uno de ustedes lo acepte abiertamente.

Por la mente de Yaten, cruzó la imagen fugaz de una niña fastidiosa que lo seguía a todas partes. Mina, ¿me preguntó si todavía se acuerda de mí?

Taiki por su parte se resistía un poco a aceptar que desde que regresaron no había dejado de pensar en ella, y su tímida esencia, Amy Mizuno, se dijo para sus adentros.

Seiya veía a la princesa y luego a sus hermanos, sabía que era él quien debía decir las primeras palabras, pero estás parecían estar atoradas.

Atinó a decir torpemente: Yo, yo… Yo sé que mi deber es a su lado princesa, pero, mi corazón me pide a gritos que regrese, y bueno, anoche surgió la esperanza de que ella también deseé mi regreso.

Dicho esto, la princesa no pudo más que sonreír y rompiendo cualquier protocolo si es que lo había abrazó a sus estrellas. -Es hora de que regresen y descubran su verdadero destino.

\- ¿Nuestro destino? Dijeron los tres al unísono.

\- Así es mis queridos, su destino.

CONTINUARÁ 


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: las líneas escritas en cursiva, representan pensamientos de los personajes.

 **CAPÍTULO 3 La amistad es primero.**

\- Chicas, hace unas noches sentí algo muy extraño mientras estaba en mi habitación.

Ese día Serena había vuelto a su habitual peinado y había guardado definitivamente el labial rosa en su cajón.

\- ¿Es alguna presencia maligna? En la voz de Amy se notaba preocupación, había tenido que estudiar lo doble para recuperar el tiempo perdido durante la batalla con Sailor Galaxia.

\- No, no, nada de eso, era más como… Serena dudaba en contarles a sus amigas, aunque el hecho de que Rei no estuviera presente la animaba a continuar, sabía que de todas sólo Mina la comprendía totalmente.

Armada de valor, y volteando justo al lugar en que lo vio por última vez, se aferró al barandal de la terraza.

\- Es que yo, bueno, me pareció que Seiya estuvo en mi habitación.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Gritaron las tres.

\- Serena, tú no… No puede ser, dijo Lita quien sentía que se iba a desmayar. – Pero Luna, Luna estaba ahí, acaso está de acuerdo.

Serena vio a sus amigas con desconcierto y dolor, ella jamás había dado por hecho que él estaba ahí, había dicho que le había parecido haber sentido su presencia.

\- Ya veo que no les puedo contar nada, seguramente si les cuento la grosería que me hizo el otro dia Darién, se pondrían de su lado.

Mina, con su característica curiosidad y poca sensibilidad se acercó casi corriendo a su amiga.

\- ¿¡Qué te hizo ese canalla?!

\- ¡Mina! Dijeron Amy y Lita.

\- No es correcto que te expreses así del príncipe, dijo una Amy algo molesta.

\- No Amy, es que ustedes no quieren darse cuenta que su "príncipe" trata a nuestra princesa y amiga SERENA, (hizo mucho énfasis en su nombre), como si fuera nada, a pesar de que ella ha arriesgado incluso su vida por él.

Mientras las tres jóvenes discutían, Serena se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos.

\- _Seiya, si tan sólo pudiera decirte lo que siento, tal vez entre los dos, encontraríamos una solución, pero eso es imposible, yo tengo un deber._ Y las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus mejillas.

\- Ya no peleen, por favor. Y todas voltearon para darse cuenta del sollozo de Serena.

\- Chicas, créanme que pase lo que pase, mi deber es primero. Dicho esto, se marchó, dejando a las tres con un gran sentimiento de culpa ¿Acaso estaban sacrificando la felicidad de su amiga por un futuro que nunca debieron conocer?

== Departamento de Darién ==

\- ¿Qué me pasa? no debí haber tratado así a Serena, pero es que, (sonrió al recordarla) parecía que estaba disfrazada, con su vestido tan, tan provocativo. Darién sintió una oleada que le recorrió la piel, tal vez nunca se había percatado que Serena se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, en una muy bella, por cierto.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le había hecho un halago? O que le había prestado atención realmente cuando le contaba sus aventuras para pasar los exámenes junto a Mina.

Sabía perfecto que la quería más que a nadie, pero, acaso la amaba.

\- Tengo que remediar mi error, ella no se merece que la trate de esa manera, después de todo es mi futura esposa, y de pronto regresó a su mente la imagen de sus manos apartando el libro para que la viera. – Su anillo, no traía el anillo que le regalé, ¿hace cuánto que no lo usa?

Sin saber por qué sintió una especie de celos, y sólo pudo pensar en el chico que estuvo con ella, mientras él no, el tal Seiya Kou.

\- Tal vez sea momento de recordarle a Serena que tenemos un destino que cumplir. Y salió de su departamento.

== Cafetería Crown ==

Las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas en la mesa predilecta, Serena acaba de pedir tan sólo un refresco en lugar de sus habituales, pastelillos de fresa, con una malteada grande de chocolate y una hamburguesa.

\- ¿Acaso estás enferma Serena? Si dejas de comer como lo haces el negocio de Andrew va a quebrar, le dijo Rei en tono molesto.

Pero esta vez Serena no le siguió el juego, y se limitó a decir que no tenía hambre.

Todas se voltearon a ver, sabían que no se habían comportado de lo mejor con ella durante clases, y además todavía desconocían lo que le había hecho Darién. Todas excepto Mina que le había sacado la información a Artemis, luego de que Luna le contara lo ocurrido.

-Sabes Serena, dijo la rubia sonriendo. – Yo creo que te ves divina con el cabello suelto, pero te ves aún mejor con tu peinado de siempre, pareces un bombón así, y le cerró el ojo.

Serena volteó a ver a su amiga con los ojos como platos, sabía que esa palabra podía desencadenar en las demás una serie de sermones sobre su deber.

Pero no fue así, todas se quedaron calladas, pues alguien había llegado a la mesa justo en ese momento.

\- Mina, te voy a pedir que por favor no llames así a Serena.

Mina no quería voltear al escuchar aquella voz, pero fue Serena quien se dio la vuelta para encarar a su prometido.

Darién estaba parado justo atrás de ellas y había escuchado el desatinado comentario de Mina. En la mano derecha traía sus habituales libros y en la otra un pequeño ramo de flores, ninguna era una rosa roja, algo raro en él, que se convertía en Tuxedo Mask.

Sin darle oportunidad a que Serena dijera algo, extendió la mano para entregar las flores, en los ojos de Rei aparecieron corazones, mientras Lita y Amy asentían favorablemente al gesto.

-Serena, sé que me porté algo descortés contigo la otra noche, pero es que no esperaba verte así, y entregándole el ramo de flores tomó su mano izquierda para corroborar que en efecto no traía el anillo.

\- Veo que no llevas puesto el anillo que te regalé antes de irme a los Estados Unidos. ¿Desde cuándo no lo usas Serena? Su pregunta más que decepcionada sonó recriminatoria.

\- Darién yo. Sentía las miradas sobre ella. En eso el grito de las chicas que estaban al lado los hizo voltear a todos.

\- ¡No puede ser! dijo una de ellas histérica ¡Los Three Lights regresan a los escenarios!

\- ¡Three Lights! dijeron todas, y Serena sin pensarlo salió corriendo del lugar olvidando el ramo y dejando a su novio tan consternado como a las demás.

Corría como si supiera a donde se dirigía exactamente, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en volverlo a ver, y aspirar su aroma. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba parada frente al antiguo departamento de los Kou.

Tomó el ascensor y al llegar, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir de la emoción, con toda la adrenalina del mundo tocó el timbre.

Una puerta se abrió y ella sin pensarlo se arrojó a los brazos del sujeto que la abría.

\- Señorita, disculpe ¿la conozco?

Serena se apartó inmediatamente, totalmente roja por la vergüenza, al darse cuenta que era un señor el que había abierto la puerta.

\- Discúlpeme, por favor, he cometido una equivocación, y caminó hacia atrás muy apenada, hasta que sintió chocar con alguien.

\- ¿No esperabas que nos iban a estar guardando el departamento, o sí bombón?

Sus ojos se iluminaron, llenándose de lágrimas de felicidad. - ¡Seiya!

(Por hoy sólo subiré tres capítulos, ojalá pudieran dejar algunos reviews para saber qué tal les parece la historia, saludos). :)


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por sus comentarios, aunque poquitos me ayudaron a continuar. Quiero advertir que el capítulo cuatro contiene Lemon, si eres mi papá (quien me pidió el link) mejor no lo leas, jajaja. NOTA: Cambié el nombre de Izanami por el de Amaterasu, es un personaje mío enteramente y me basé en la mitología japonesa para darle un poco de forma, es por eso el cambio. Espero que les guste. Trataré de estar subiendo de tres capítulos por vez.

 **CAPÍTULO 4 El reencuentro más deseado.**

\- ¿No esperabas que nos iban a estar guardando el departamento, o sí bombón?

Sus ojos se iluminaron, llenándose de lágrimas de felicidad. - ¡Seiya!

Una revolución de emociones pasó en un segundo mientras ella volteaba para verlo, de verdad era él, o es que su mente le estaba jugando una trampa.

Ahí estaba, parado frente a ella con su hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa, enmarcada por aquellos ojos de zafiro que resplandecían de una forma especial que cada vez que la veía.

De pronto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Alzó la mirada para darse cuenta gratamente que su amado Seiya, el chico presumido y deseado por miles estaba exactamente igual, con las mejillas encendidas sin saber ya qué decir.

Era el momento que habían soñado desde que ellos partieran, había tanto que decirse y a la vez nada, porque en el fondo de sus corazones lo sabían, sabían cuánto se amaban.

La primera en poder hablar fue Serena.

\- Seiya, yo… Me enteré que van a regresar a los escenarios. Dijo una Serena conteniendo el aliento.

\- Ah, sí bombón. En su tono de voz se escuchaba una franca decepción. _Pero qué esperabas Kou, que te dijera te amo y se arrojara a tus brazos llorando._ Los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por un repentino abrazo.

\- Creo que te diste cuenta que mi intención era abrazarte en cuanto te viera, dijo Serena mientras hundía su cabeza en aquel pecho cálido.

Los brazos de él, rodearon instintivamente el minúsculo cuerpo de la chica, no podía creer la sensación tan plena de tenerla entre sus brazos, y pudo sentir lo agitado de su respiración. _¿Será acaso que ella de verdad siente lo mismo que yo?_

Era ahora o nunca, en el pasado se contuvo una y mil veces por respeto, porque ella siempre le dejó muy claro que estaba comprometida, pero ahora estaba ahí, abrazándolo, de otra forma hubiera llegado acompañada o tal vez con él. Pero iba sola y estaba entre sus brazos.

\- Serena… La rubia lo vio extrañada sin apartarse de su abrazo, él rara vez la llamaba por su nombre.

\- Serena yo, yo regresé por qué, bueno… por qué. Reunió todo el valor y sentimiento que tenía acumulado, sabía que de la reacción de ella dependía todo su futuro, si es que había uno.

\- Regresé porque te amo. Los ojos de ella brillaron de una forma extraordinaria, su cuerpo temblaba a la vez que se ceñía más a los brazos de Seiya. Y él pudo sentirlo, casi de forma automática descendió su rostro para quedar a la par del de ella, sintió su cálido respirar, tan cerca que parecía una tortura.

Y al fin, la escuchó. - Yo, también te amo. Y como si una espera agonizante al fin llegase a su fin los labios de ambos se fundieron en un beso cargado de amor, pero también de deseo.

Ya no importaba nada, se habían sincerado, sus corazones habían hablado por ellos. Con la torpeza de un enamorado primerizo, Seiya hizo entrar a Serena al nuevo departamento sin dejar de besarla, estaba justo enfrente del anterior.

Sus manos cada vez más ansiosas recorrían la cara de ella, al tiempo que saboreaba sus dulces labios. Tuvo que apartarla un segundo de su lado para observarla, para darse cuenta que no estaba soñando.

\- Bombón, no cabe duda que te pusiste más hermosa. Y ella sonrió, como hacía mucho no lo hacía, ahí estaba su estrella, demostrándole a cada segundo cuánto la amaba.

Sin saber cómo, o, mejor dicho, tan sólo dejándose llevar se encontraron en la habitación de Seiya. Cuando este cerró la puerta y se escuchó el clic del seguro, Serena sintió una revolución en su estómago. ¿De verdad lo haría, estaría con él?

Seiya al darse cuenta de la tensión de su amado bombón, se retiró un momento para tomarle las manos.

\- Mi dulce bombón, no sabes cuántas veces soñé con este momento y este beso. Quiero que sepas que mi intención es amarte toda la vida, me enamoré de ti cómo no tienes idea, pero eso ya lo sabes. Y sonrió al recordar que ya antes le había dicho esas palabras.

En ese momento Serena lo supo, supo que deseaba entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma, que por esa noche no existirían ni el pasado, ni el futuro, sólo el presente, sólo ella y su amada estrella.

\- Seiya, mi amada estrella. Al escucharla decir esto, sintió que su corazón de hacía más y más grande _. Mi amada estrella, soy su amada estrella._

Sus besos se intensificaron, y ella, lo dejó que continuara.

Delicadamente como quien toca una rosa, las manos de Seiya pasaron de la cintura de Serena a sus caderas, ella pudo sentir una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y respondió mordiendo el labio inferior de su amado.

Seiya estaba enloquecido ante la inesperada reacción, y le correspondió introduciendo suavemente su tibia lengua en su boca.

La luz de la luna llena entraba por entre las cortinas, parecía que esa noche brillaba sólo para ellos. La media luz hacía perfecto el encuentro.

En un momento de audacia, Seiya al fin se decidió a besar el cuello de la rubia. Podía sentir el dulce aroma de su perfume, y su piel erizada. _¿Será que, si continúo más, se sienta ofendida? Yo la amo y no quiero que piense mal._

Pero, aunque su razón le decía para, el cuerpo de ella y sus reacciones le decían continúa.

Serena se encontraba totalmente extasiada, ya en otras ocasiones había besado a Darién intensamente, pero nunca sintió ser correspondida, en ocasiones le parecía que Darién la trataba como a una hermana menor, y no como a su novia y futura esposa.

Rápidamente apartó esos pensamientos, pues era Seiya quien estaba besándola, no Darién, ni Endymion.

Con la respiración entre cortada, alcanzó a decirle al oído. – Quiero ser tuya.

Y una punzada de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Seiya, ocasionando que dentro de él todo se intensificara, hasta hacer más notorio su creciente deseo. Serena al darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras habían provocado se sintió muy sonrojada.

\- Bombón, ¿sabes que me vuelve loco el verte con las mejillas rosadas? Tu piel es tan perfecta que eso sólo aumenta tu belleza. Quiero que seas mía y yo tuyo.

Se apartó un momento mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse también.

\- Bombón yo, bueno, es que yo nunca he estado con ninguna mujer.

Las manos de Serena rodearon la cara de su estrella, en ese momento no había hombre más perfecto que él.

\- Yo tampoco he estado con nadie.

\- Ni siquiera con… los dedos de Serena lo callaron tiernamente. – No, con nadie.

Dicho esto, unas manos nerviosas comenzaron a desabrochar la blusa de holanes rosados que traía puesta la rubia. Sin duda ya no era una niña y un hermoso cuerpo estaba debajo de aquella ropa. Seiya pasaba saliva como queriendo hacer pasar desapercibida su emoción.

Cuando sus dedos tocaron la suave piel de Serena sintió una gran necesidad de besarla completamente, y tiernamente lo hizo, al tiempo que colocaba a su dulce bombón sobre la cama.

Serena se sentía en otro mundo, jamás imaginó que su cuerpo fuera capaz de sentir todo esto.

Casi imitando los movimientos de su amado, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa blanca que el chico traía puesta, sus manos temblorosas y cálidas acariciaron tímidamente su pecho y hombros, hasta quitarle por completo la camisa. En ese momento recordó el incómodo momento en su casa, el día que Chibi-Chibi lo llenó de pastel y que ella sus amigas lo vieron en toalla después de bañarse, sin duda, siempre había sido un joven muy atractivo. Y en esos instantes lo tenía sólo para ella.

Seiya por su parte estaba absorto en la imagen que tenía frente a él, quería quitarle de una buena vez toda la ropa y sentirla piel con piel, y al mismo tiempo, deseaba que pasara una eternidad entre cada beso que le daba mientras desabrochaba su sostén.

La desnudez de arriba sólo indicaba algo, el momento estaba cerca. Hábilmente Seiya estiró la mano para abrir el cajón a un costado de la cama y sacar un paquete de preservativos. Su manager siempre les proveía de cajas, pensando que, por ser ídolos juveniles, su estilo de vida los haría necesarios.

La falda de Serena ya estaba hecha un remolino entre sus piernas, por lo que él sólo tuvo que subirla un poco más para posar su mano entre la cálida humedad de su bombón.

\- Prometo ser muy suave bombón, no quiero lastimarte. Y ella asintió con la mirada.

Una vez que Seiya se había desecho de sus jeans y su bóxer, sintió su mirada. Sus ojos celestes parecían no dar crédito y aunque sintió algo de pudor, fue mayor el placer que esa mirada le provocaba; que en cuestión de segundos estaba listo para al fin tenerla.

Una punzada recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al sentir como él se acomodaba sobre ella y abría delicadamente sus piernas al tiempo que le susurraba en el oído cuánto la amaba.

\- Mi princesa de la Luna, y la vio a los ojos, no… mi amada Serena Tsukino, porque yo me enamoré de Serena, de mi dulce bombón; te amo más que a nada en este universo. Y la penetró.

Un leve ardor la envolvió, él lo sabía por lo que permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, dejando que sus cuerpos se amoldaran, se reconocieran como uno, y una vez que Serena le sonrió y le besó los labios, supo que podía continuar.

En cada movimiento, sus cuerpos se entregaban más y más al placer, eran uno y no había nada más sublime y hermoso que amarse.

\- Vamos bombón, quiero verte llegar sólo para mí, y como si encendieran algo en ella sus palabras, sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, mientras su frente estaba tan perlada que ya no sabía si era parte de este planeta, o todo era parte de una alucinación. Arqueó la espalda al tiempo que con sus piernas rodeaba el cuerpo de su amada estrella, y sintió una oleada de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo, tembló y sus labios aprisionaron los de él dejándole saber que podía terminar también y así lo hizo, sin dejar de besarla, uniendo sus respiraciones, y sus almas, para siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5 No perdamos la esperanza.**

Era ya de madrugada cuando los nuevos amantes habían caído exhaustos después de amarse una y otra vez.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Seiya hacía que Serena sintiera algo de pena y hundiera su cabeza entre su abrazo. Seguían sin ropa, aunque ya cubiertos con las suaves sábanas que acentuaban las formas de ambos.

\- Bombón, ¿es esto un sueño? ¿es real que fuiste mía, que me amas?

\- Sí, es tan real como que la luna hoy está rodeada de estrellas, y ambos voltearon a la ventana. Las cortinas translúcidas de la habitación, dejaban ver algo de la noche que había actuado perfecto.

Pero el golpe de realidad que la oscuridad y el continuo repiqueteo del celular le proporcionaron a Serena, casi hicieron caer de la cama a Seiya.

\- ¡¿Qué hora es?! ¡No puede ser, me olvidé de todo! ¡Tengo mensajes y llamadas perdidas de las chicas y Dari…!

En los ojos zafiros se comenzó a apreciar el miedo de la desilusión.

\- ¿Estabas con él bombón? Y agachó la mirada.

Serena tiernamente le levantó el mentón con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba su frente. – Sí, dijo tranquilamente, bueno en realidad estaba con las chicas cuando él se apareció y luego alguien gritó emocionada que habían regresado y el resto, pues ya lo sabes. Pero me fui sin decir nada, y seguramente están preocupados.

\- Además, por un momento Serena se ruborizó tanto que Seiya se sorprendió. - Tus, tus hermanos, dijo titubeante. ¡Olvidé por completo que vives con ellos, y que seguramente saben que estoy aquí!

Era cierto, se habían entregado tanto al momento que olvidaron totalmente a los demás.

En la habitación del fondo, que era el estudio, estaban Yaten y Taiki discutiendo sobre los nuevos temas, y la mejor forma de hacer su reaparición. Ninguno de los dos quería estar en sus habitaciones, pues sabían que podían escuchar o incluso topárselos en el pasillo, y aunque les causaba gracia, la verdad es que cada uno estaba nervioso al saber que anhelaban lo mismo con sus respectivos pendientes en la Tierra.

\- Bombón, creo que tendremos que definir, qué haremos con nuestra situación, yo te amo, y ya no estoy dispuesto a perderte.

Serena sabía que estaba en un gran dilema, nadie a excepción de Mina vería con buenos ojos lo que había pasado, además, estaba consciente que había faltado a su relación con Darién. Y, por otro lado, Rini. Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas.

Rini, su hija del futuro, a quien Serena amaba con todo su corazón. ¿Acaso esa niña merecía nacer en un matrimonio sin amor, con tal de venir al mundo? Se sentía confundida, hasta que unos brazos fuertes la rodearon.

\- Pase lo que pase, yo estoy contigo Bombón, ahora déjame llevarte a tu casa y mañana nos reuniremos nuevamente para pensar en la mejor forma de decirles. Por hoy ya tuvo muchas emociones fuertes señorita, y le guiñó el ojo, tan coquetamente que Serena sólo pudo corresponderle con un beso.

== Casa de Serena ==

Luna aguardaba a su princesa, pasaba de la una de la madrugada y hacía tiempo que las chicas habían decidido dejar de marcarle a Serena.

flash Back

\- ¡No puede ser! dijo una de ellas histérica ¡Los Three Lights regresan a los escenarios!

\- ¡Three Lights! dijeron todas, y Serena sin pensarlo salió corriendo del lugar olvidando el ramo y dejando a su novio tan consternado como a las demás.

\- ¡SERENA TONTA! Alcanzó a decir una Rei muy molesta.

\- Darién, seguro que ella se sintió abrumada por lo del anillo y prefirió no hablar, ya sabes cómo es de infantil para esas cosas, dijo Rei; tratando de disimular el arranque de su amiga.

\- Sí, sí, eso fue Darién continúo Lita, quien también estaba muy sorprendida por la repentina huida.

Las únicas que no hablaron fueron Ami y Mina, quienes al parecer estaban igual de impresionadas que Serena. Después de todo representaba el regreso de Yaten y Taiki también, y eso, aunque no lo dijeran las emocionaba de sobremanera.

Darién tenía la mirada fija en la puerta por la que había escapado su novia. ¿Por qué sentía esta molestia en el pecho? Él nunca había celado a Serena, era siempre ella la que con sus arranques "espantaba" a cuanta chica se le pusiera enfrente, incluso llegó a sentirse celosa de Rini, su propia hija.

\- Darién, amigo, ¿quieres que vayamos a buscarla? Le dijo Andrew, quien se había acercado a llevar las órdenes mientras presenciaba la huida de Serena.

\- Eh, no, no es necesario, cenen tranquilamente, seguramente Serena está ordenando sus ideas y más tarde se comunicará con cualquiera de nosotros. Su rostro reflejaba una molestia que antes no habían percibido. Y salió del lugar sin decir más.

Evidentemente, las chicas también se retiraron; cada una por su cuenta le envío mensajes o le llamó a Serena, todas con una cantaleta distinta.

El único mensaje de apoyo era el de Mina.

¡Serena, sé que estás con él! Amiga, sé muy feliz y no mires atrás. Con amor Mina.

Darién por su parte, al llegar a su departamento, sólo intentó una llamada, al ver que no recibía respuesta, aventó el celular lo más lejos que pudo.

 _\- ¿Será que estoy celoso? ¿es posible que sienta celos de Seiya Kou?_ Y sus manos apretaron su rostro, sentía nuevamente esa jaqueca que no había vuelto a tener desde que había recuperado la memoria.

A lo lejos, en el edificio de enfrente, unos ojos carmesíes brillaron con gran satisfacción.

Fin Flash Back.

Luna seguía atenta en el balcón de Serena, hasta que vio dos siluetas acercarse, y decidió retroceder para no ser vista.

\- Bombón, mañana regresaremos a la escuela, y será un día ocupado entre eso y la visita con la disquera para ver el relanzamiento. Pero te prometo que haré un espacio para verte y hablar de lo nuestro.

\- _¡Lo nuestro, dijo lo nuestro!_ Luna sentía una gran inquietud.

\- Lo entiendo Seiya, y no te preocupes, creo que será un día muy pesado también para mí, debo muchas explicaciones.

Lo siguiente que dijeron ya no fue escuchado por Luna, que haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad decidió entrar a la recámara de Serena, y esperar a que fuera ella, la que le dijera todo lo ocurrido, en lugar de espiar.

Serena subió hasta su habitación, sus padres dormían y debido a la seriedad que ella había manifestado en las últimas semanas, daban por hecho que estaba durmiendo desde hacía horas en su recámara.

\- _Ojalá que Luna esté dormida, hoy no quiero dar explicaciones._ Y entró en puntillas, la gata se dio cuenta de lo sigiloso de su caminar, y decidió fingir que, en efecto dormía, después de todo, su princesa tarde o temprano tendría que explicarles qué estaba pasando.

== Preparatoria Juuban ==

Había un gran alboroto a la entrada de la preparatoria. Era de suponer que los integrantes de Three Lights regresarían a terminar su último año de escuela al mismo lugar.

Desde muy temprano había una gran hilera de niñas esperando su llegada. Contrario a todos los demás días, Mina Aino estaba en primera fila aguardando a sus amigos, seguida de Lita y de Ami, que no podía ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas cada que una fan gritaba el nombre de Taiki enloquecida.

\- Chicas, ¿ustedes creen que Serena se encuentre bien? Dijo Lita mientras se asomaba a la calle esperando ver la camioneta de los Three Lights o a su despistada amiga.

\- ¡Claro que sí Lita! Si yo fuera ella estaría de lujo, dijo Mina cerrando un ojo.

\- ¡Mina! Gritaron las dos.

\- Aún no sabemos si Serena fue ayer a ver a Seiya cuando supo de su regreso, o si salió huyendo porque no quería hablar del tema del anillo, dijo Ami.

\- ¡Ahí vienen! Gritó la multitud que estaba en la entrada. (Gritos de las fans).

Una camioneta gris se estacionó justo enfrente, al abrirse la puerta descendió en primera instancia un joven alto, muy guapo de ojos violetas.

\- Es él, y el corazón de Ami latió tan deprisa que parecía que se iba a desmayar. – _Taiki, será que, si lo saludo_ , y sin darse cuenta, su mano estaba estirada al tiempo que pronunciaba su nombre.

El chico volteó ante la voz conocida, sus miradas se encontraron y él sólo atinó a decir: - Ami Mizuno, me alegra volver a verte y caminó sin volver de nuevo la mirada.

Mina por su parte peleaba con una chica que intentaba colarse hasta adelante, empujando a la rubia, tanto que de pronto se vio en el piso, justo cuando estaba bajando Yaten de la camioneta.

\- Ya… Yaten, dijo torpemente y sonrió lo mejor que pudo totalmente avergonzada. El chico sin embargo sólo la vio con desdén mientras rodeaba su cuerpo que le estorbaba de su camino.

\- _Mina, mi siempre despistada y bella Mina_. No entendía por qué no podía hablarle, por qué se comportaba de esa forma con ella.

La cara de decepción de Mina fue interrumpida cuando unas manos le ofrecieron ayuda para levantarse.

\- ¡Seiya! dijo emocionada.

\- Hola lindura, no me digas que te desmayaste de la emoción al ver a mi hermano, y sonrió burlonamente.

Cuando la tomó de la mano para levantarla, le dijo al oído, - ¿y bombón?

\- Aún no llega, ya sabes que siempre llega tarde.

Pasado el alboroto y estando ya todos en el salón de clases. Los chicos tomaron los asientos que habían tenido en el pasado. Seiya veía con impaciencia que el asiento de su bombón seguía vacío, tenía una gran urgencia de verla.

\- _¿Será que se quedó dormida? Después de todo, se acostó tarde_ , y se sonrojó. Mina notó inmediatamente la reacción de su amigo y ya no tuvo más dudas, se habían visto la noche anterior, y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Como torbellino quedó en la puerta una Serena a todas luces recién levantada.

\- ¡¿Puedo pasar profesora?! Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza apenada.

\- Pase señorita Tsukino, ¡pero que sea la última vez! Al menos en el mes.

Estaba tan distraída, que ni siquiera notó que los chicos ya estaban en clases. Unos grandes ojos zafiros no le quitaban la vista de encima desde que había llegado.

Al caminar hacia su lugar, lo vio, su amada estrella, tan guapo con el uniforme azul marino. Su mente se nubló por algunos segundos al imaginarse cómo sería quitarle ese uniforme. Una vez sentada sintió como le tocaba el hombro, el sólo roce la hizo estremecer.

\- ¡Trátame bien bombón! Le dijo Seiya con una deslumbrante sonrisa, tal y como lo había hecho tiempo atrás, lo que provocó los celos de las demás chicas del salón.

Serena sentía como en cuestión de segundos se había puesto totalmente roja, parecía que todos sabían lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Sus amigas no pasaron por alto la reacción de la rubia y se voltearon a ver unas con otras, Serena tenía mucho que explicar.

Las clases siguieron su curso con normalidad, hasta la hora del almuerzo.

En cuanto dieron el timbre, Serena sabía que era momento de encarar a sus amigas y al ataque de preguntas que seguramente le harían.

Antes de siquiera terminar de pensar esto, Seiya estaba frente a ella.

\- Bombón, no olvides que estoy contigo.

Salieron todos al pasillo, cuando de pronto Yaten dijo en voz muy alta, al parecer quería que escucharan.

\- Por cierto, Serena, gracias por haber ido a cenar ayer al departamento, lo pasamos muy bien en tu compañía, ¿verdad? Y volteó a ver a sus hermanos. Taiki, comprendió de inmediato la intención de Yaten. En verdad, era una caja de sorpresas, jamás se imaginó que salvaría así a Seiya, y mucho menos a Serena.

\- ¡Claro, fue muy grato volverte a ver! Dijo, dirigiendo una gran sonrisa a Serena que se encontraba totalmente confundida.

Las chicas voltearon a ver a su amiga esperando que dijera algo, cuando Seiya entró casi al rescate.

\- Chicas, por qué no vamos a comer todos hoy, ayer nos sorprendió que sólo bombón viniera a vernos. Estaba seguro que al menos Amy y Mina estarían más que encantadas de pasar a saludar. Lo dijo con una voz tan fanfarrona, que las chicas en automático se sintieron ruborizadas, olvidando por completo a Serena que seguía sin pronunciar una palabra.

\- Tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes con la disquera, pero en cuanto terminemos podemos vernos, ¿qué les parece si nos reunimos en el Crown?

Todas las chicas asintieron y sin más, los tres hermanos caminaron en dirección contraria.

\- Nos vemos en la tarde entonces chicas.

== Edificio Toyosu ==

Amaterasu había alquilado un departamento justo en el edificio frente al de Darién, desde aquella vez en el parque que fue interrumpida antes de hacerle daño, su odio se había ido incrementando.

Parecía que había sido ayer cuando su padre Izanagi había viajado a la Tierra para prometerla en matrimonio con el príncipe Endymion.

El reino del Sol, era tan lejano y tan extremo en sus condiciones de vida que resultaba complicado establecer relaciones con los demás reinos, sin embargo, no había mayor deseo para Izanagi que ver reunida a su hija, la princesa del Sol con el heredero de la Tierra.

Más no todo era una historia de amor, las verdaderas y oscuras intenciones de Izanagi se ocultaban bastante bien bajo los rojizos cabellos de su hija, y la inocencia que representaba para ella el primer amor.

flash Back

\- Padre, platícame más sobre la Tierra, ¿es cierto que sus prados son muy verdes y que hay muchas flores, y animales?

Izanagi no pudo contener una cara de fastidio, siempre había pensado en lo egoístas que eran los demás reinos, sobre todo el terrestre.

\- _Tan espectaculares, y bellos sus paisajes, ¡va, si no fuera por el reino del Sol, ninguno existiría, somos los proveedores de todo! ¿y qué recibimos a cambio? vivir en lugar desolado, sin más vida que esta miserable agonía._

Amaterasu, estoy cansado, confórmate con saber que pronto dejaremos este lugar y viviremos cómodamente en la Tierra.

Fin Flash Back.

\- ¡Viviremos cómodamente en la Tierra! Claro, viviremos, dijo apretando los dientes, repitiendo las palabras que su padre le había dicho tantos siglos atrás.

\- Años vagando por el universo, sin siquiera poder regresar al reino que abandonamos por tu culpa Endymion, por tus falsas promesas de amor. Pero tu hora por fin ha llegado, y no habrá nada mejor que verte sufrir por tu amada princesita lunar, haré que sientas en carne propia el horror de los celos despiadados, que llores todo lo que yo te lloré al saber que me habías hecho a un lado por ella. Me alimentaré de tu odio, de tus celos y entonces, la Tierra y todos los que habitan en ella se rendirán ante mí, la gran Amaterasu Diosa del Sol.

Y sus carcajadas resonaron, ya nada quedaba de la inocente princesa del Sol, el odio cultivado por su padre la habían transformado, el supuesto abandono de Endymion y su destierro la confinaron a siglos de oscuridad.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6 Los celos de Darién.**

Acababa de llegar a su departamento, aún tenía que enviar algunos documentos de su especialización. Hacía tiempo que le habían ofrecido estudiar un posgrado en Londres, y estaba mandando la papelería necesaria. De nueva cuenta no le había comentado nada a Serena, daba por hecho que ella debía esperarlo, además era muy joven para llevarla con él y lo mejor era que se concentrara en terminar la preparatoria mientras él se preparaba para el futuro juntos.

Tomó su celular esperando encontrar algún mensaje de Serena, en cambio, tenía uno de Andrew.

Darién, no sé si deba decirte eso, pero te vi mal el otro día. Las chicas y Serena están en la cafetería acompañadas de los Kou.

Si no aventó el celular fue porque la otra noche ya lo había hecho y se sintió estúpido.

Sabía muy dentro de él que debía estar infinitamente agradecido con ellos por haber peleado al lado de Sailor Moon, de no haber sido por su apoyo, probablemente él y las demás estarían muertos y el mundo sumido en una terrible oscuridad.

Pero habían sido las Sailors Stars las que habían ayudado, su caso como los hermanos Kou era muy distinto. De sobra sabía el amor que cínicamente le profesaba Seiya a su prometida, aunque nunca estuvo seguro de lo que Serena sentía.

== Cafetería Crown ==

Las chicas habían llegado antes, querían preguntarle a Serena tantas cosas, y la más interesada sin duda era Rei.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste ayer, yéndote como una loca Serena, además yo no me creo ese cuento de que fuiste a cenar con ellos. Las palabras de Rei hacían que la pobre chica se sintiera atrapada, cuánto faltaba para que llegaran los demás, Seiya siempre sabía cómo zafarse de situaciones como esa.

\- Vamos Rei, no seas tan dura con ella, dijo Ami, Serena tiene sus razones y debemos respetarlas nos guste o no.

\- ¿Pero Ami, es que yo? Dijo la rubia sumamente apenada.

\- Serena, alguna vez te dije que no comentaría nada de estas cosas con Darién, discúlpame si antes llegué a decirte también que me habías decepcionado. Creo que en ocasiones te subestimamos a pesar de que tú siempre confías en nosotras. Sólo te pido que seas honesta y que no juegues con los sentimientos de nadie.

Todas se quedaron calladas, Ami sonaba tan sincera y a la vez tan triste, Era difícil comprender que el futuro debiera ser incierto, que debemos construirlo con nuestras decisiones y acciones.

\- Conocer lo que nos depara el destino, sólo nos vuelve flojos, damos por sentado que las cosas nos van a pasar porque ya las conocemos, ese fue el error de Darién, ¿no lo creen? Agregó la Sailor del agua.

Rei seguía molesta, sabía que las palabras de las demás tenían lógica, sabía que su amiga no era feliz y que el regreso de Seiya representaba una verdadera amenaza, sin embargo, también pensaba en todas sus batallas, en Rini, incluso en Darién, tal vez es que él amaba diferente, por qué eso tenía que estar mal.

El silencio de la mesa fue interrumpido por el alegre murmurar de tres chicos que se abrían paso entre las presentes que los habían reconocido.

\- ¡Bombón! Gritó Seiya desde la entrada, regalando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Estaban tan guapos ya sin el uniforme. Yaten queriendo pasar desapercibido vio de reojo a Mina que estaba sentada al lado de Serena, por su parte Taiki, no tuvo reparo en saludar cortésmente a Ami, sin que esta pudiera evitar nuevamente el rubor en sus mejillas.

Rei los veía con cierto recelo, era cierto que ella también era una gran admiradora, pero el que estuvieran ahí estaba complicando las cosas.

Seiya notó enseguida que no era bien recibido por la pelinegra. Incluso parecía divertirle el causarle molestia. Antes, jamás habría hecho algo para molestarlas; incluso fue capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos con tal de no causar problemas, pero ahora era distinto, su bombón estaba con él, y si tenía que poner un alto a sus amigas, o incluso a Darién, lo haría.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que tuviera que poner a prueba lo que había pensado.

\- Hola Rei, ¡qué gusto volverte a ver! Dijo Seiya al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Serena.

\- ¡Qué tal Seiya! No pensé que regresarían a la Tierra, ¿acaso tienen alguna nueva misión como Sailors? En su voz se escuchó la intención de molestar con el hecho de sus transformaciones.

\- No, dijo prontamente Yaten, que no podía ocultar el fastidio que le provocaba la altanería de la chica.

\- Regresamos porque dejamos asuntos pendientes, y dirigió una mirada coqueta a Lita que estaba frente a él.

La chica se quedó pasmada, volteando a ver a Mina que no podía creer la desfachatez del menor de los Kou.

\- _¿Por qué hago esto? Es que acaso prefiero que Mina se aleje porque piensa que me gusta su amiga._

-Así es, regresamos porque tenemos asuntos pendientes, y porque, bueno, yo extrañaba mucho a mi bombón. Mientras decía esto delicadamente le daba un beso en la mano.

\- ¡¿Serena me puedes explicar qué está pasando?! La voz de Darién sonaba totalmente alterada.

\- ¡Y tú, suelta a mi prometida de inmediato; si no quieres que!

\- Si no quiero ¿qué? Dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Basta por favor, no hagan esto aquí! Serena estaba entre los dos, tratando de calmar las cosas.

Taiki, ya había tomado por el brazo a su hermano. – Por favor Seiya, sabes que no podemos hacer un escándalo, si los medios se enteran puede perjudicar el relanzamiento.

Los ojos de Darién parecían querer matar en ese instante al chico, qué se creía esa estrella de quinta para venir a involucrarse con su futura esposa.

Si había algo de cordura en el ambiente, al menos algo le llegó a Seiya, que rápidamente se sentó, era verdad, no podía hacer una escena y mucho menos era la forma de enfrentarse a todos por el amor que sentía.

\- ¡Vamos Darién! creo que… Serena y tú deben hablar antes. Sus ojos voltearon para encontrarse con los de ella, quería que supiera que si decía eso no era para dejarle toda la responsabilidad, era porque él no tenía nada que decirle a su rival.

\- Bombón, yo estoy contigo, arregla tus cosas y si me necesitas, me llamas.

Todos se quedaron viendo a la rubia que asintió con gran pesar.

\- Darién, ¿te parece si vamos a caminar un rato?

Darién estaba a punto de contestar que sí y salir con ella, era lo que hubiera hecho, pero en esta ocasión antes de decir cualquier palabra una horrible punzada recorrió su cerebro. Parecía como si una voz le ordenara que continuara discutiendo.

\- ¡No! Dijo tajantemente, me tienen que explicar los dos ahora mismo, ¡¿qué demonios pretenden?! ¡No se van a burlar de mí, no te vas a burlar de mí Serena! y la tomó tan fuerte por el brazo que la chica soltó un sollozo.

\- ¡Suéltala! Seiya ya estaba de pie y parecía que todo se iba a salir de control.

Andrew, ya se había acercado a la mesa, después de todo, él había sido el causante de que su amigo llegara.

\- Darién, hermano, por favor. Tienen que hablar, pero esta no es la mejor manera. Vamos afuera, tal vez un poco de aire te haga bien.

Sí, iba a contestar Darién, ¡¿qué hacía?! ¡cómo se había atrevido a lastimar a Serena de esa forma, pero de nuevo la punzada y el odio en su corazón regresaron.

\- Iré afuera, pero sólo si Kou me acompaña. Lo estaba retando, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas partirle la cara de niño bonito.

\- No, por favor, ya paren los dos. Serena estaba al borde del llanto. Jamás habría querido enfrentarlos, además la reacción de Darién le parecía desconocida. – No van a arreglar nada peleando, yo puedo explicar todo. Darién sé quién eres y qué significas para mí, pero es que en el corazón a veces uno no manda y… Sentía como corrían las lágrimas ardientes por sus mejillas, ¿por qué la obligaban a confesarse de esa forma tan bochornosa? pero era eso o dejar que lo arreglaran a golpes.

Darién no quiso escuchar más, como pudo hizo a Serena a un lado y tomó de la camisa a Seiya, al tiempo que le ordenaba que salieran.

Ya nada pudieron hacer los demás. Los dos se dirigían a la puerta totalmente furiosos. Cuando al mismo tiempo entraron Haruka y Michiru.

Ignorando completamente la acción que estaban por realizar los dos, Haruka tomó fuertemente del brazo a Darién.

\- ¡Vaya, no pensé que tendría tanta suerte para hablar con todos al mismo tiempo! Chiba, rápido tenemos algo sumamente delicado que atender.

Parecía que no había reparado en la presencia de Kou, era como si ni siquiera estuviera sorprendida.

En cambio, Michiru lo saludó muy coquetamente, haciendo que por un segundo olvidara que estaba a punto a agarrarse a golpes con Darién.

\- Vaya que sigues muy atractivo Seiya, y lo tomó del brazo para acercarse a los demás, que estaban estupefactos ante la facilidad con que las dos chicas habían puesto final a la pelea, sin darse cuenta.

Una vez sentados en la mesa, parecía que Darién estaba más tranquilo, incluso avergonzado, pues no quitaba la vista de sus manos, que frotaba notablemente incómodo.

Taiki fue el primero en hablar, supuso que no tenían que estar presentes en la inesperada reunión.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que nosotros nos retiremos.

\- Un momento, ustedes no van a ninguna parte, dijo Haruka algo irritada. – Así es que siéntense que esto nos incumbe a todos.

\- ¿A todos? dijeron las Sailors interiores que no entendían qué pasaba.

\- Verán, dijo Michiru mucho más relajada que su compañera. – Setsuna nos ha contactado que al parecer la puerta del tiempo se ha sellado, lo cual indica un cambio importante en el futuro.

\- _¡Rini, no!_ Serena sentía una gran culpa, seguramente lo que había hecho estaba provocando todos estos cambios.

\- ¿Todo bien con Rini? Dijo Darién quedamente.

\- Sí, hemos revisado fotografías de la niña, y no ha habido ninguna distorsión, sin embargo, lo que nos preocupa es que Hotaru ha tenido pesadillas últimamente, y la noche anterior pareció entrar en trance durante uno de sus sueños, no entendimos muy bien lo que quiso decir. Sólo decía que el verdadero Rey vendría a tomar posesión de su legítimo derecho. En la cara de Haruka se reflejaba la preocupación ante un inminente enemigo.

\- Sabemos que el futuro rey es Darién, por lo que tememos por la seguridad de los príncipes. Además, dijo Michiru volteando a ver a Seiya, el hecho de que estés aquí, bueno, sabemos que podrían ser de ayuda si el enemigo ataca, pero también nos preguntamos si no será eso la causa de que la puerta del tiempo esté cerrada.

\- Nosotros no nos vamos a involucrar en sus peleas, dijo Yaten dando un golpe en la mesa, regresamos como los Kou, integrantes del grupo Three Lights y nada más.

\- ¡Cállate Yaten! La princesa dijo que debíamos encontrar nuestro destino, y si esto es parte de él, debemos afrontarlo.

Taiki asintió dándole la razón a su hermano.

\- Basta de tonterías, el enemigo puede estar cerca, y debemos investigar lo mejor que podamos esta situación. Rei, presta atención a tus visiones y cualquier anomalía nos la reportas enseguida. Por lo pronto creo que lo mejor será que los príncipes se queden juntos.

\- ¡Juntos! Serena no pudo contener la sorpresa. - Es decir, Haruka yo vivo con mis padres y no creo que ellos vean bien que yo, ya no sabía que decir. Sentía la mirada de Seiya, que no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera, ahora se pertenecían y si iban a pelear contra algo, era mejor dejar muy claro que estaban juntos y se amaban.

Mina entró en acción para salvar a su amiga. – Es cierto Haruka, Serena no puede abandonar porque sí su casa, yo puedo quedarme con ella y turnarme con las chicas, ¿verdad, niñas?

Y todas asintieron, y Haruka no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

\- Nos reuniremos mañana por la noche en el Templo Hikawa, por favor avisen a Luna y a Artemis para que investiguen también; y por favor, no dejen a cabeza de bombón sola, por ningún motivo y vio con recelo a Seiya. Él y Haruka nunca se llevaron bien, pero en el fondo se respetaban.

Salieron de la cafetería muy pensativos, Serena sabía que era el momento para hablar con Darién, lo veía más tranquilo y no podía seguir pretendiendo que no pasaba nada, además le partía el alma no poder abrazar y besar a su estrella con normalidad y le producía ansiedad el que Darién intentara besarla frente a él.

\- Darién, ¿podemos hablar ahora sí? Seiya escuchó lo anterior y decidió no voltear, confiaba en que su bombón sabría manejar la situación, siempre había confiado en ella.

\- Sí, creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas claras de una buena vez.

Y caminaron hacia el parque, Darién imaginaba lo que Serena iba a decirle, y no sabía qué sentir. Serena por su parte, estaba convencida de que era mejor enfrentar esto lo más rápido posible, el amor de Seiya la hacía fuerte, y ella deseaba con todo su corazón poder corresponderle en igual medida.

Hasta aquí los dejo con el avance, espero no ser tan dura con Darién en los próximos capítulos.

Muchas gracias por leerme, saludos lunares.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7 Un amor del pasado.**

Le parecía totalmente incómodo el caminar al lado del hombre del que creyó estar perdidamente enamorada. A cada paso que daban, lo miraba de reojo y recordaba los momentos juntos. En todos esos recuerdos, era ella la que se veía a sí misma llena de amor y entusiasmo.

 _\- ¿Por qué no puedo recordar un momento en el que él me amara con soltura, con pasión? Incluso fui yo quién le preguntó si me amaba después de que Seiya y los demás partieron. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que contener las ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo, simplemente porque no le gustan las demostraciones de afecto en público?_ Serena sentía que había estado viviendo una farsa, era como si de pronto se diera cuenta que todo el amor que le profesaba en realidad no era más que un guion que alguien decidió armarles.

Recordó cuando lo conoció, y él se burló de su pésimo examen de matemáticas. En realidad, era un chico odioso, y eso no había cambiado durante mucho tiempo, al menos no hasta que descubrieron sus identidades secretas. Entonces, en realidad, ella había tenido un enamoramiento adolescente por Tuxedo Mask, no por Darién, y al saber que eran la misma persona comenzó a quitarle defectos, comenzó a aceptarlo.

Darién también iba sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento. Sabía que Serena iba a terminar con él y aunque le dolía, lo entendía. Al igual que ella, iba recordando los momentos a su lado y dándose cuenta que nunca se había enamorado realmente de Serena Tsukino.

Le parecía infantil la mayoría de las veces, y su comportamiento llegaba a ser incluso irritante. Siendo Sailor Moon, era verdad que sentía una necesidad imperiosa de protegerla, pero sólo de protegerla. Al recobrar la memoria de Endymion fue cuando comenzó a creer que sentía algo por Serena, después de todo era la reencarnación de Serenity su gran amor.

Es que acaso, nunca se dieron cuenta que su supuesta historia jamás surgió de sus verdaderas identidades, aunado al hecho de que la aparición de Rini, reforzó el compromiso. Ambos sabían qué les depararía el futuro, cómo sería su hija. Ya no había manera de escapar a ese destino y ninguno dijo nada, hasta ese día.

== Departamento de los Kou ==

Seiya no dejaba de dar vueltas en su habitación, estaba realmente preocupado de que Darién volviera a tomar una actitud violenta con su bombón.

\- Debí quedarme siquiera cerca, no me perdonaría que la lastimara.

Pero también sabía, que era una plática entre los dos, y que su intención no era humillar a Darién resultando vencedor. Su bombón no era un premio, era el amor de su vida, y tenía que respetar ese momento de intimidad con su novio; porque, aunque le doliera, Serena y Darién seguían estando comprometidos.

\- ¡Tengo que hacer algo! o soy capaz de ir a ver qué pasa.

Entonces fue que una idea cruzó por su mente. Serena quedaría soltera en poco, cómo podría hacer él para pedirle que fuera su novia, de una forma que ella no olvidara jamás.

Tomó su celular y llamó a la única que podía ayudarle.

\- Sí, bueno. Mina, soy Seiya. Necesito un gran favor… sí, para el concierto del regreso estaría perfecto… Muchas gracias Mina, te debo una. Y colgó.

Sin pensarlo tomó papel y pluma, y comenzó a escribir una nueva canción.

== Parque número 10 ==

\- ¿Te parece si nos sentamos aquí? Serena estaba harta de caminar sin decir nada.

\- Eh, sí está bien, dijo Darién que parecía que seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

\- Darién, ¿qué sientes por mí? De verdad quería saberlo, quería saber si no estaba a punto de romperle el corazón o si en realidad ninguno sentía amor verdadero.

\- Serena, no creas que no he pensado últimamente en todo esto, sé que te quiero más que a nadie, pero… estoy confundido entre mis sentimientos y los de Endymion. La otra noche creí haber comprendido lo nuestro, y que en realidad pareciera que las circunstancias nos obligaron a amarnos.

La rubia sintió un poco de alivio, al menos los dos estaban de acuerdo, tal vez eso haría más fácil el confesar que estaba enamorada de alguien más.

\- Pero, continúo Darién. – Hoy que te vi con él, con… (su mirada se tornó turbia). - Serena, cuando te vi con él, yo sentí unos celos que jamás imaginé.

La tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

\- Tú eres mía Serenity, mía. Parecía que ya no era él, en los ojos de Serena brilló el miedo.

\- ¡No hagas esto, me estás asustando! Y fue cuando lo supo, Darién jamás se comportaría de ese modo, algo definitivamente estaba controlando sus reacciones.

\- Darién, escúchame, no los dejes controlarte.

\- ¡Cállate niña tonta! No voy a permitir que me arrebates mi derecho a reinar por tu estúpido enamoramiento, y la besó bruscamente. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Serena. Como pudo se apartó alzando la mano para darle una bofetada, pero Darién detuvo el golpe en el aire.

Su mano apretaba la muñeca de la chica causándole dolor, ella no daba crédito, la mirada de Darién parecía perdida, sumida en la amargura y el odio.

\- ¡Suéltame Darién, no te reconozco! ¡Y ya, ya no quiero nada contigo, suéltame me lastimas, por favor! Serena parecía haber pasado del coraje a la súplica.

Poco a poco dejó de hacer presión. – ¡Serena, no! Y la soltó por completo, mientras tomaba su cara con ambas manos, cayendo en una rodilla con mucho dolor.

\- ¡Darién, Darién, ¿qué tienes?! ¡respóndeme, Darién!

\- ¡Aléjate Serena, por favor! Siento algo, algo en mi cabeza ¡No, no quiero hacerle daño! Y dicho esto cayó desmayado.

== Departamento de los Kou ==

Seiya estaba bastante complacido con la nueva canción, ahora sólo faltaba afinar algunos detalles extras a la sorpresa, había estado tan concentrado escribiendo que no había notado que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Serena.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver un mensaje de su bombón, después no haberle contestado.

Seiya, estoy en el Hospital General con Darién, por favor llámame en cuanto veas esto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, soy un tonto! Sabía que tenía que quedarme. Nervioso tomó su saco mientras marcaba el número de Serena.

\- ¡Vamos bombón, ¡¿qué pasó? contéstame!

En cada tono sin contestar la angustia en su corazón crecía, hasta que al fin escuchó su voz.

\- Bueno, Seiya… sí, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, es Darién, algo le está pasando.

== Hospital General de Tokio ==

Seiya entró corriendo a la sala de urgencias, en el área de espera estaban las Sailors interiores acompañadas de Haruka y Michiru.

\- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas Kou?! La voz de Haruka sonaba molesta.

Pero a Seiya no le importó, ¿en dónde estaba Serena? Eso era lo que le preocupaba, ignorando totalmente a Haruka se dirigió a Mina.

\- Mina, ¿qué pasó, en dónde está? Me dijo que estaba bien, ¿es cierto?

\- Seiya, dijo una chica detrás de él. Él volteó y sin pensar en que todas estaban ahí corrió a abrazarla.

\- ¡Bombón, me asustaste! Le dijo mientras sostenía su rostro con una mano ¡Explícame ¿qué pasó? no entiendo nada!

La tierna escena fue interrumpida por Haruka y Rei.

\- Serena, tu prometido está aquí internado, ¿qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo? Y fulminó con la mirada a Seiya que todavía la tenía en sus brazos.

\- Kou, aléjate de ella ahora mismo, sentenció Haruka mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¡No, deténganse todas! Y la voz de Serena sonó más autoritaria que nunca. - ¡Basta ya, no voy a permitir que le hablen así a Seiya, y tampoco voy a permitir que me traten como una niña tonta! Sentía un gran dolor al tener que dirigirse de esa forma a sus amigas, pero es que estaba harta de que decidieran por ella.

Una enfermera se acercó. – ¿Familiares del paciente Darién Chiba?

\- Sí, yo. Serena tuvo que soltarse del brazo de Seiya para acercarse a la enfermera. En los ojos de él se podía percibir el desánimo y la incertidumbre.

\- Acompáñeme por favor, el médico desea hablar con usted.

Los demás se quedaron esperando, Seiya decidió retirarse un poco de las chicas, sabía que no era buen momento para enfrentamientos.

En la habitación estaba Darién ya consciente, mientras sus signos eras revisados por el médico.

\- Adelante por favor. Doctor, la señorita Tsukino es…

\- Una amiga mía, dijo Darién intentando sentarse un poco.

Serena entró muy despacio. – _¿Una amiga? ¿Será que sí recuerda que le dije que ya no quería estar con él?_

\- Señorita Tsukino, el joven Darién será dado de alta en breve, sin embargo, hay algunos asuntos que me gustaría tratar con usted, respecto a los cuidados que son necesarios, después de hablar puede regresar para hacerle compañía en lo que están listos sus papeles de alta. Por aquí por favor, y le señaló de nueva cuenta la salida.

\- Doctor, ¿pasa algo malo? Serena estaba realmente preocupada, si era algo grave, se preguntaba si era el mejor momento para alejarse de él.

\- Seré muy honesto, el caso del joven Chiba es muy extraño, realizamos una tomografía para descartar algún problema y encontramos una especie de manchas en el hipocampo de su cerebro. La chica no comprendía en absoluto a qué se refería el doctor. Por un momento deseó haber puesto más atención a sus clases de anatomía.

\- Le explico, es una parte del cerebro que almacena entre otras cosas los recuerdos. No hay indicio de algún daño cerebral, pero debemos ser muy cuidadosos e identificar qué son estas manchas y si tienen alguna repercusión. Por favor, necesito que esté al pendiente de cambios de conducta, si comienza a olvidar algunas cosas, hágale preguntas constantemente sobre aspectos del pasado y sobre todo no lo deje solo.

Serena sintió una punzada en el corazón con esto último, cómo iba a estar con él si acababa de romper su compromiso, pero esto era algo importante, la necesitaba. – _Seiya, perdóname_ , pensó.

\- Sí doctor, entiendo, si me disculpa; voy a verlo.

En la sala de espera Seiya estaba cada vez más ansioso.

\- Tranquilo, Mina se había puesto al lado de él, sabía que seguramente se sentía solo. – Serena te ama, lo sé, pero debes entender que Darién no es cualquier persona y en este momento sabemos que hay un posible enemigo.

\- Lo sé Mina, es sólo que tengo miedo que ella decida que no debe estar conmigo, yo no podría soportar perderla de nuevo. Sus ojos zafiros estaban tan abatidos, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan pocos días, pero estaba seguro de algo, si tenía que luchar por el amor que sentía, lo haría sin importar nada.

En la habitación del hospital, estaban Serena y Darién, este último con mejor semblante.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Darién? Le dijo mientras acomodaba una silla a su lado.

\- Mejor, gracias. Serena discúlpame por favor, ¿te hice daño cierto? Algo me está pasando, es una ira incontrolable la que se apodera de mí, y luego hay como una laguna mental, tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer.

\- Darién, tranquilo, el doctor dice que debes descansar, y que no debemos dejarte solo.

\- No, ¡Serena no quiero que estés cerca de mí, es peligroso! Además… su voz se tornó melancólica.

Tomó las manos de la chica y acarició la parte que le había lastimado. – Serena, eres la persona más importante de mi vida, no tengo más familia que tú, y te quiero, de verdad que sí, pero entiendo que nuestra situación se salió de control. Y, además, sé que lo amas, porque lo amas ¿verdad?

Serena tenía la cabeza baja, pero no dudo en responder con el corazón.

\- Sí, lo amo con toda el alma, pero mi deber…

\- No, y la acercó un poco a él. – Si lo dices por Rini, creo que siempre la voy a llevar en mi corazón, estoy seguro que ella aceptaría esta decisión. Sabes, no te había contado, pero dentro de poco viajaré a Londres a una especialidad. La chica lo vio sorprendida. – Sí Serena, te iba a dejar nuevamente, no me di cuenta, pero todo este tiempo sólo he pensado en mí, y ese chico, Seiya, él jamás te abandonaría.

Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, sabía que ambos estaban aceptando la separación, pero aun así le dolía el corazón.

\- Debemos investigar muy bien porqué tengo estos arranques, por lo pronto, lo mejor es que alguien más esté al pendiente de mí en lo que mejoro y descubrimos qué me sucede.

\- Sí tienes razón, y en ese momento entró la enfermera anunciando que ya podían irse a casa.

Los demás seguían en la sala de espera cuando vieron por el pasillo a Darién apoyándose de Serena. Seiya sintió una punzada de celos, pero no diría nada, confiaba en ella.

Haruka se aproximó para tomarlo del otro lado. Ya una vez reunidos Darién les dijo.

\- Gracias por preocuparse por mí, pero, hay algo que deben saber; Serena y yo hemos terminado nuestro compromiso, y dirigió una mirada apacible a su ex prometida. Los motivos quedan entre ella y yo.

Haruka no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- ¡No es posible Chiba! ¿estás consciente de lo que eso significa?

\- Sí, lo sabemos, y también sé que me he estado comportando como un idiota. Seiya, por favor discúlpame. Algo raro me está pasando y mientras sabemos si se trata de un ataque del enemigo o no, quiero pedirte que por favor cuides a Serena.

El pelinegro sólo asintió.

\- No, esto ya es demasiado, ¿acaso se volvieron locos? Rei, no podía aceptar que sus amigos hubiesen roto el compromiso.

\- Rei por favor, no ahora. Lita estaba sorprendida al igual que las demás, pero si ellos habían hablado, no quedaba más que respetar su decisión.

\- Necesitamos que alguien cuide de Darién, tenemos que estar al pendiente de sus cambios de actitud y sobre todo de esos dolores de cabeza, les dijo Serena muy preocupada.

Lita se ofreció y todas estuvieron de acuerdo, después de todo no había nadie mejor capacitado para cuidar de un enfermo que ella.

Estaban ya en la puerta del hospital cuando una enfermera los llamó.

\- Joven Darién, espere. Ha olvidado las medicinas que le prescribió el médico, y le entregó un frasco con píldoras y una receta.

\- Oh, gracias señorita. Y salieron todos del edificio.

\- _¡Qué raro!_ Pensó Serena. - _Esa pelirroja no era la misma que lo estaba atendiendo._


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8 La princesa Amaterasu**

Flash Back.

Hacía tiempo que el Rey Izanagi había enviudado, quedándose solo con su pequeña Amaterasu. Desde aquella tragedia en la que su esposa perdió la vida salvando a su hija durante una tormenta de arena, el Rey había cambiado por completo.

La amargura por la pérdida y el incomprensible rencor hacia su única hija, lo estaban consumiendo.

El reino del Sol estuvo construido en los tiempos en que fue habitado por la familia real de grandes paredes de estuco, las cuales permitían resguárdalos durante las tormentas de arena y las altas temperaturas. El castillo no era precisamente un lugar hermoso, en realidad su apariencia árida y sus largos pasillos como laberintos reflejaban perfecto la poca felicidad que había, sin embargo, estar fuera de él, podría representar incluso la muerte. El entorno era implacable la mayoría de las veces, la vista se perdía entre las dunas que parecían no tener fin, la mayoría de los súbditos habían escapado hacia otros planetas en busca de mejores condiciones de vida, y después del incidente con la Reina; alejándose lo más que podían de la tiranía del Rey.

La pequeña princesa del Sol no comprendía porque cada vez eran menos, además de sentirse culpable por la muerte de su madre. Sabía que nunca debió de haber salido de los límites del palacio, pero es que existía la leyenda que desde el punto más alto de la duna dorada se apreciaban los planetas del sistema solar, y ella nunca había visto nada parecido.

La pequeña aventura se transformó en desgracia cuando al salir quedó atrapada en un gran remolino, su madre corrió a auxiliarla cubriéndola con su cuerpo y recibiendo profundas heridas ocasionadas por la fuerza de la arena.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a salir del palacio, y así habían pasado varios años.

Una tarde su padre fue a verla a sus habitaciones.

\- Amaterasu, ven aquí hija. Hacía muchos soles que su padre no se dirigía a ella, por lo que la chica acudió pronta al llamado de su padre.

\- Partiré mañana rumbo a la Tierra, vas a quedarte sola un tiempo en lo que regreso por ti.

\- _¿A la Tierra? ¿regresar por mí?_ La joven princesa no comprendía nada.

\- Vas a casarte con el príncipe de la Tierra, ya estás en edad de contraer matrimonio, y para nuestro reino una alianza nos vendría muy bien.

\- Pero padre, ¿cómo es el príncipe de la Tierra? Y si no le agrado, ¿es joven acaso, apuesto? Por favor padre, cuéntame.

Como siempre, la inocencia de la chica lo hacía irritar, y prefería dejarla con la palabra en la boca a escucharla.

Al día siguiente partió con un pequeño séquito. La chica lo miraba desde la ventaba de su alcoba real con una franca ilusión naciendo de su pecho.

\- _Endymion, me dijo que se llama Endymion._

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido las verdaderas intenciones de su padre, que en la Tierra ni siquiera estaban enterados del viaje del Rey del Sol a su reino, tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Fin Flash Back.

== Edificio Toyosu ==

\- Has actuado bien Amaterasu, me sorprendes gratamente hija. La voz que salía de la habitación sonaba vieja y cansada.

\- Padre, no entiendo ¿por qué tenemos que esperar tanto para atacarlos? Ese tal Darién tiene una mente muy poderosa, logró deshacer por un momento mi embrujo, estaba a punto de lograr que le hiciera daño a su princesa.

La actitud de Amaterasu era rebelde y malévola, se habían invertido los papeles y ahora era Izanagi quien dependía de ella.

\- No seas impulsiva, recuerda que necesitamos su energía negativa para regenerarme por completo. Si lo matamos de una, con él se muere esa energía. ¿Le entregaste las píldoras como te ordené?

\- Sí padre, ya las tiene en su poder.

\- Excelente, en poco nuestra venganza surtirá efecto, y tú y yo reinaremos la Tierra con todo el poder del nuevo Sol.

== Departamento de Darién ==

Lita había resultado ser muy buena enfermera. Preparaba la comida, atendía la casa y sobre todo no olvidaba darle el medicamento a Darién a la hora indicada.

Desde la reunión en el Templo Hikawa, habían acordado no presionar a los príncipes con su separación. En esa ocasión a Lita le pareció que Serena quería contarles algo relacionado con Seiya, pero la presencia de Haruka y Rei lo hacían un poco complicado.

Se sentía mal por no haber apoyado a su amiga, y no darse cuenta lo mucho que sufría.

\- _Ojalá pronto Rei y Haruka entiendan que la felicidad es primero_ , pensó.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Darién.

\- ¡Litaaaaaa, Litaaaaa!

\- Sí, ya voy.

Darién había amanecido de un humor pésimo, parecía que le molestaba la presencia de la chica y no reparaba en demostrárselo.

\- Lita, ¿me puedes decir qué diablos es esto?

\- ¡Ah! La chica le había preparado una sopa de miso con mucho entusiasmo como siempre, todos sabían lo excelente cocinera que era, pero en ese momento Darién parecía opinar lo contrario.

De un solo golpe derramó la sopa en el piso, ocasionando que ahora le molestara la suciedad de su recámara.

\- ¡Esto sabía terrible, y mira lo que me has hecho hacer, no cabe duda que de todas no se hace una! Pensé que serías menos torpe que Serena.

Los ojos de Lita comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, ¿qué clase de hombre despiadado era él? Quizás así había tratado a su amiga, con razón ella se había enamorado de alguien más.

\- Lo siento Darién, dijo mientras recogía del piso los pedazos del plato roto. – La preparé como siempre, ya no tendré tiempo de cocinar algo más, hoy es el concierto de los… Calló un segundo, y se dio cuenta que no era buena idea decirle a él que todas irían al concierto de los Three Lights.

\- _Con que hoy es el concierto_ , (en sus ojos apareció un brillo carmesí) Repentinamente cambió el tono de su voz.

\- Lita, discúlpame, vete a tu concierto y diviértete, le dije a Andrew que pasara; me hace falta estar con mi amigo, le diré que me traiga algo de la cafetería.

La chica dudaba del arrepentimiento de Darién, pero en verdad quería estar en ese concierto, además de que Mina había casi sentenciado a todas que debían estar presentes.

\- Está bien, sólo no olvides tomar tu medicina antes de dormir. Y salió de la habitación acongojada por su actitud.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, gracias por seguir esta historia. En el capítulo 9 Una canción de amor, les comentó que utilicé una canción del anime Rosario+Vampire, llamada Dancing in the Velvet Moon. El motivo uno fue que no quise poner una letra en español o en inglés ya que los Three Lights cantan en japonés. Y dos, cuando estuve investigando canciones de amor me topé con esta, que creo es perfecta (quité algunas partes) pero el mensaje no podría encajar mejor con mi historia, espero que les guste.

 **CAPÍTULO 9 Una canción de amor.**

Mina había estado ayudando secretamente a Seiya con su sorpresa, había llegado al fin el día del concierto tan esperado, los Three Lights regresarían oficialmente a los escenarios y era lógico que los boletos estuvieran agotados.

Serena no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Seiya más que en clases, deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo, estar de nueva cuenta con él. Pero la guardia que le tenían sus amigas le hacía imposible escaparse sin tener que explicar a dónde se dirigía.

Como ya tenían acordado, Mina se quedaba en casa de los Tsukino vigilando que todo estuviera en orden. A pesar de que podría decirle que la dejara ver a Seiya, lo que le preocupaba a la rubia era que Haruka y Michiru constantemente daban vueltas por su vecindario, al parecer no estaban tan conformes sabiendo que Sailor Venus era la encargada de protegerla.

\- No estés triste Serena, hoy es un gran día. La rubia sonaba emocionada.

\- Si te refieres al concierto no iré. La pobre con todo lo que había pasado no tenía boleto, pues cuando intentó comprar uno ya estaban vendidos en su totalidad.

\- ¡Qué lástima que no puedas acompañarnos Serena! Tenía que ocultar la gracia que le causaba mentirle a su amiga.

Serena sólo suspiraba, habría querido tanto ver a su amada estrella cantando, sentía que su corazón de hinchaba de alegría cada que lo veía arriba de un escenario, además de sólo imaginar a las fans queriendo abalanzarse sobre él; hacía que sintiera náuseas.

\- Vas a estar bien si te dejo sola para ir al concierto, ¿verdad?

\- Sí Mina, no te preocupes. Por favor, si ves a Seiya dile que… mucha suerte.

Las chicas se despidieron y Mina salió disparada hasta donde se había quedado de ver con Seiya.

== Disquera Ki/oon Records ==

Seiya estaba algo impaciente esperando a Mina, quien ya estaba retrasada como de costumbre.

En la entrada de la disquera la chica estaba desesperada intentando entrar.

\- ¡Ya le dije que soy Mina Aino, futura estrella del Pop y amiga íntima de los hermanos Kou!

Tal parecía que el guardia no estaba convencido de dejar pasar a aquella jovencita escandalosa que a simple vista parecía una más de las miles de admiradoras que juraban conocerlos.

Justo cuando Mina se disponía a llamar a Seiya para que saliera por ella, llegó Yaten a la disquera.

\- ¡Yaten, yuju! Ayúdame, no me dejan pasar y tu hermano me va a matar si no llego a tiempo.

El chico la vio de arriba abajo, parecía que estaba observándola con desdén, cuando en realidad debajo de sus gafas oscuras sus ojos la veían encantado.

\- _¡Es hermosa!_ Yaten se había quedado inmóvil contemplando la belleza de la rubia.

\- ¡Yaaaaten! Gritó ella, mientras pasaba sus manos frente al muchacho que apenas regresaba de su ensoñación.

\- ¡Eh, ah sí! Por favor, déjela pasar, viene conmigo. - ¡¿ _Pero qué estoy haciendo?! me estoy animando a hacerle un favor._

Mina entró en plan de diva ofendida, para después correr hasta donde estaba su Three Light favorito.

\- Muchas gracias Yaten, pensé que nunca me iban a dejar pasar. Y se adelantó para encontrar a Seiya lo antes posible, cuando sintió como alguien la jalaba de la mano.

\- Mina, espera.

El sentir el cálido tacto de su piel la hizo estremecer, había intentado en tantas ocasiones que se fijara en ella que estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, pero, el que la tocara, aunque fuera para detenerla le aceleraba el corazón.

\- Sí, dijo ella volteando lo más coquetamente que sus nervios le permitían.

Yaten se sentía de nuevo paralizado, ¿qué extraño poder ejercía esa niña sobre él que lo hacía comportarse como un idiota?

\- Es que… bueno, lo que sucede es que…

Mina estaba impaciente, sería acaso que le iba a confesar su amor. Por su cabeza pasaban mil imágenes de ella y Serena acompañándolos a sus conciertos, siempre en primera fila, saliendo en revistas del corazón, etc.

\- Es que… Si vas por ahí harás el doble de tiempo, este pasillo nos lleva directo al elevador particular. Se sentía tan tonto.

\- Ah, gracias. _¡Qué desilusión!_ Pensó. - _Aunque, un momento, ¿por qué está sonrojado? será que… No puede ser, le gusto, le gusto mucho y no lo quiere reconocer. Tal parece que este es un trabajo para la Diosa del Amor y la Belleza._ Y sonrió causando la extrañeza del muchacho.

Las puertas del estudio de grabación se abrieron y entraron Mina y Yaten.

\- ¡Mina, pensé que nunca ibas a llegar! Ah, ya veo el motivo de tu tardanza, dijo riéndose burlonamente.

\- ¡Cállate Seiya! Pasó su hermano empujándolo con el hombro. – Si vas a invitar admiradoras será mejor que avises en la puerta que las dejen pasar.

\- Bueno, no tengo tiempo para eso, el concierto dará inicio en unas horas. - Mina, ¿compraste lo que te pedí?

\- Sí, se le va a ver divino, ya casi está por llegar a su casa.

\- Excelente, ahora sólo necesito que pongas atención a la segunda parte de la sorpresa.

Mina estaba emocionadísima, su mejor amiga se merecía eso y más.

== Casa de Serena ==

Ding- dong, ding dong.

\- ¡Ya voy, un momento por favor! Mamá Ikuko estaba en la cocina preparando el pay de manzana que tanto le gustaba a su hija, sabía que estaría triste por no poder asistir al concierto y además se había enterado de la ruptura con Darién. Era verdad que le tenía aprecio al chico, aunque en el fondo siempre le pareció demasiado opuesto al carácter de Serena.

Al abrir la puerta un señor estaba parado con una gran caja.

\- Buenas tardes, tengo una entrega para la señorita Serena Tsukino.

\- Eh, sí es mi hija, ¿quién lo manda?

\- Discúlpeme bella dama, pero tengo instrucciones de no mencionar al destinatario y entregar esto personalmente a la señorita Tsukino.

\- Sí claro, comprendo. ¡Seeeeeereeeenaaa, baja rápido, tienes un paquete!

La chica estaba en su recámara absolutamente desanimada cuando escuchó a su mamá gritarle para que bajara.

\- ¿Qué pasa mamá? Yo no he ordenado nada. ¡Ay, pero qué bonita caja, y el moño! Sus ojos brillaron de emoción al ver la caja hermosamente decorada frente a ella.

\- ¿Es usted la señorita Tsukino? Mientras le entregaba la caja.

\- Sí, sí, soy yo, dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Por favor, firme aquí de recibido y esto también es para usted, extendiéndole un sobre.

\- ¡Gracias señor! ¡Mamá, qué emoción, ¿de quién será?!

Madre e hija estaban como niñas llevando la caja hasta la mesita de centro de la sala.

\- ¡Abre primero el sobre Serena, tal vez diga quién lo manda!

Y así lo hizo, nerviosa sacó del sobre una linda tarjeta, que decía lo siguiente.

Para la Princesa de la Luna

Que el resplandor de las estrellas y la luz de la luna, iluminen tu belleza ésta y todas las noches de tu vida.

\- Princesa de la Luna, ¡qué bonita forma de llamarte hija!

\- _Seiya._ Estaba totalmente sonrojada, ¿Acaso todo esto era obra de su amada estrella?

\- ¡Mira Serena, tiene algo atrás!

La chica le dio vuelta para comprobar lo que había pensado. Un boleto VIP del concierto estaba sujeto a la tarjeta.

\- Abre la caja. Mamá Ikuko estaba feliz de ver radiante a su hija, quien fuera el autor de todo esto se merecía ser bien recibido en casa de los Tsukino.

Serena desató el enorme moño rojo que acompañaba la caja blanca. Al abrirla sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción. Dentro había un hermoso vestido strapless rosado, la parte de arriba estaba delicadamente bordada, acentuando el escote en forma de corazón, y la amplia falda estaba confeccionada en tul con destellos plateados, la luz se reflejaba en la tela haciendo que el vestido brillara de forma extraordinaria.

La rubia lo sacó con delicadeza y lo puso contra su cuerpo. Sin duda se le vería precioso. Giró por toda la sala como si estuviera bailando un vals.

\- Mamá, ¿verdad que es el vestido más lindo del universo? No podía dejar de sonreír. - _Seiya, gracias por todo._

\- Hay más cosas dentro de la caja, mira qué hermosos y sacó un par de zapatillas que hacían juego perfecto con el vestido, además había una cajita más pequeña. – ¿Esto qué será?

Al abrirlo un hermoso dije brilló. Era una media luna con una estrella. Un buen símbolo de su amor.

De pronto el reloj de la cocina marcó que eran las seis de la tarde en punto. La chica comenzó a estresarse viendo la hora. - ¡Mamá el concierto es en dos horas, tengo que arreglarme! Y guardando todo de nuevo en la caja subió a su recámara dando brincos de felicidad.

Había pasado poco más de una hora, ya estaba prácticamente lista, en efecto el vestido le quedaba a la perfección, se preguntaba cómo le habría hecho Seiya para saber su talla exacta. Sin imaginar que Mina se la había pasado tomando medidas de sus vestidos a escondidas.

Decidió dejarse su tradicional peinado, después de todo, gracias a eso Seiya le decía bombón y a ella le encantaba.

Su cuello estaba hermosamente adornado por el dije y las zapatillas la hacían ver ligeramente más alta.

Sentía que le faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué. Instintivamente abrió su cajón y sacó el labial rosa que había decidido no volver a usar, se lo puso y en un instante se sintió completamente lista, y hermosa.

\- Ojalá que Seiya no piense que exageré con el labial, ¡no, él jamás me diría eso! Y salió de su habitación sintiéndose una mujer muy afortunada y feliz.

== == Tokyo Dome

Ami, Lita, Mina y Rei estaban ya listas para ingresar al concierto.

\- ¿Qué tienes Mina? Me estás mareando, le dijo Rei jalándola del brazo.

La rubia estaba muy impaciente esperando que Serena llegara, ¿y si se había perdido como siempre o si el vestido no le había llegado? – _¡Ay no, Seiya me mata!_

A las cuatro chicas, el pelinegro les había obsequiado boletos VIP en primera fila para que estuvieran al lado de su bombón, pero sólo Mina sabía de la sorpresa de esa noche.

Seiya fue muy generoso al darnos estos boletos ¿no creen? Lita agradecía mucho poder pasar un rato agradable con sus amigos, cuidar a Darién estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensaba.

\- ¡Pues claro! Dijo Rei, quiere quedar bien con nosotras, pero que ni crea que será tan fácil reemplazar a Darién.

Todas la voltearon a ver con fastidio. En ese momento Mina la vio llegar.

\- Ahí viene, ¡sí! _¡Se ve divina, no cabe duda que la diosa del Amor y la Belleza es también una experta en moda!_

Las cuatro corrieron hacia su amiga que se encontraba algo apenada por lo llamativo de su atuendo.

\- ¡Wow Serena, no pensamos que te tomarías tan enserio el primer concierto de Seiya! Le dijo Lita mientras le daba una vuelta para ver bien el vestido. – ¡Te ves preciosa!

\- Gracias chicas, pues en realidad alguien mandó esto a mi casa junto con el boleto, su sonrisa denotaba que sabía perfecto quien había mandado todo, pero prefería fingir demencia y seguir el juego del misterio.

\- ¡Ya es hora de entrar! Y Mina tomó por el brazo a su amiga para caminar hacia la entrada principal del domo.

Una vez en sus asientos, las luces del escenario se apagaron y aparecieron otras tres iluminando los tres micrófonos de los chicos.

Los asistentes estaban enloquecidos, se escuchaban los gritos de las fans que vitoreaban a cada integrante.

Las tres luces volvieron a apagarse momentáneamente y al encenderse sobre el escenario estaban los tres hermanos con sus habituales trajes. Seiya buscó rápidamente a su bombón.

\- _Es ella_ , su vestido resplandecía entre la multitud. – _Dios es, es la mujer más hermosa del universo._ Por primera vez en su carrera se sentía nervioso de estar parado frente a la multitud, frente a ella. Tomó el micrófono y dijo:

\- ¡Esta noche es muy especial para nosotros! Los gritos de las fans ensordecieron el lugar, estaban como locas cuando escucharon la voz de su cantante favorito.

Desde su lugar Serena lo veía cargada de emoción, era tan inmensa la felicidad que sentía que no podía ocultarlo, ya no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran, esa era su noche.

\- Es para nosotros un verdadero placer pisar nuevamente los escenarios, y bueno, este concierto lo comenzaremos con una canción que acabo de componer. (Gritos de las fans). – Es una canción muy especial para mí porque fue hecha para una señorita que se encuentra entre el público.

Serena sintió como el color subió a sus mejillas. Le había compuesto una canción, además de la hermosa sorpresa de la tarde, también hacia esto por ella.

\- Bombón, esto es para ti. Y se colocó su guitarra.

DANCING IN THE VELVET MOON (Bailando en la Luna de terciopelo).

Hakugin sin honoo las diez kogashite

UNA LLAMA PLATEADA DEVORA EL CIELO.

Tatoe kokoro mo o hikisaite

AUNQUE MI CORAZÓN SE ROMPA EN PEDAZOS

Anata Dake ni ninguna sasagetai

SÓLO A TI QUIERO OFRECERTE

Watashi no inmune sin juujika o

EL CRUCIFIJO DE MI CORAZÓN

terciopelo nemuranai ningún tsuki

LA DESVELDA LUNA DE TERCIOPELO

Kazarareta Himitsu no heya

ADORNA ESTA HABITACIÓN SECRETA

Futari kiri sotto kagi wo kake

DELICADAMENTE CERRAMOS LA PUERTA SÓLO CON NOSOTROS ADENTRO

Odorimashou Itazura na toki ni yudanete

BAILEMOS, Y ENTREGUÉMONOS A ESTE INSTANTE

Yasashiku hi wo tomoshita de la vela sin anata youni

AL IGUAL QUE UNA VELA ILUMINADA POR UNA SUAVE LLAMA

Aa torokasete agemashou

HARÉ QUE TE DERRITAS

Chikainasai Eien o

JÚRAMELO HASTA LA ETERNIDAD

Ai no se atreven kusari kowasenai mo ni

NADIE PUEDE ROMPER LAS CADENAS DEL AMOR

Amaku Kiyora na jumon kakate

LANZA UN DULCE Y PURO HECHIZO SOBRE MÍ

Anata Dake ni ninguna yurusareru

SÓLO A TI TE PERMITIRÉ

merody Kinjirareta sae mo

HASTA INCLUSIVE UNA MELODÍA PROHIBIDA

Jiyuu Kakeru Tsubasa ni naru

ME CONVERTIRÉ EN UNAS ALAS QUE SE ELEVEN LIBREMENTE

Tsukamaete hayaku Watashi o

ÁTRAPAME… RÁPIDO

Akeru koto o wasureta yoru ni

EN UNA NOCHE QUE HA OLVIDADO CÓMO AMANECER

Torawareta Hoshi no Izumi

HAY UN MANANTIAL DE ESTRELLAS ENCERRADAS

Yume o Miyou sameru Koto nai Yume o

SOÑEMOS, UN SUEÑO DEL CUAL NUNCA TENGAMOS QUE DESPERTAR

Aa kuruoshii sono Kaori de

AH, CON ESE CAUTIVADOR AROMA TUYO

Tsutsumikonde ima ni sugu

ENVUÉLVEME AHORA MISMO

Hakugin sin honoo maiagaru sora

UNA LLAMA PLATEADA SE ELEVA HACIA EL CIELO

Subete nomikonde kieusete mo

AUN ASÍ, TODO DESAPARECE DEVORADO POR ELLA

Anata Dake o sin motometeru

SOLO IMPLORARÉ POR TI

Uzuku Kodou wa tomerarenai

ESTOS DOLOROSOS LATIDOS NO SE DETENDRÁN

Majiwaru Futatsu sin ga tamashii

NUESTRAS ALMAS UNIDAS

Itsuka kiseki o okosu años

ALGÚN DÍA LOGRARÁN UN MILAGRO

Unmei wa kimatteru sin

¿EL DESTINO YA ESTÁ DECIDIDO?

Kaeru koto mo wa dekinakute

AUN SI NO PUEDO CAMBIARLO

Watashi nara Atarashii inochi no Kaze fukikonde ageru

SOPLARÉ EL VIENTO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA SOBRE TI

Ai no se atreven kusari kowasenai mo ni

NADIE PUEDE ROMPER LAS CADENAS DEL AMOR

Amaku Kiyora na jumon kakate

LANZA UN DULCE Y PURO HECHIZO SOBRE MÍ

Anata Dake ni ninguna yurusareru

SÓLO A TI TE PERMITIRÉ

merody Kinjirareta sae mo

HASTA INCLUSIVE UNA MELODÍA PROHIBIDA

Jiyuu Kakeru Tsubasa ni naru

ME CONVERTIRÉ EN UNAS ALAS QUE SE ELEVEN LIBREMENTE

Tsukamaete hayaku Watashi o

ÁTRAPAME… RÁPIDO

Durante toda la canción Serena se sintió transportada a otra galaxia. Veía miles de estrellas fugaces pasar alrededor de su cuerpo, y al fondo a su amada estrella cantando la hermosa melodía que le había compuesto.

Estaba realmente emocionada. Las chicas percibieron esa magia entre los dos, era un amor que nadie podía explicar, simplemente era puro, inmenso y resplandeciente como la luna y las estrellas.

Rei dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima. – _Serena tonta. Perdóname amiga, lucharé ahora porque seas muy feliz._

El aplauso y los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar cuando finalizaron.

\- ¡Bravo, bravo! Gritaban Serena y las demás aplaudiendo. Serena sin pensarlo le mandaba besos a su amado y este tenía la sonrisa más grande y feliz del mundo.

El concierto siguió su curso, corearon sus canciones más famosas, parecía que no había pasado el tiempo y que seguían igual o más populares que antes.

Faltaba sólo una canción para finalizar y en el camerino de los Three Lights, ya un joven los estaba esperando.

El primero en entrar fue Seiya, le urgía cambiarse para la parte dos de su sorpresa. Entró a oscuras al camerino y vio la silueta de alguien sentado.

\- ¡¿Quién eres, y quién te dejó pasar?!

\- Vaya, pensé que nunca iban a callar ese infernal ruido que mal llaman música.

\- ¡Darién!


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10: La fuerza del destino.**

Flash Back.

La princesa Kakyuu lloraba desconsolada, sentía que su corazón se había partido en mil pedazos. Le habían quitado lo que más amaba en la vida.

\- ¡¿Por qué, por qué? Seiya, por favor respóndeme! ¡Yaten, Taiki, despierten!

En el piso maltrecho yacían los tres hermanos, sus cuerpos estaban sumamente lastimados por la batalla, aun así, sus caras parecían ser las de unos jóvenes que sólo se encontraban bajo un profundo sueño.

Había sido una pelea despiadada, de no haber sido por el sacrificio de los valientes guerreros estelares, no habrían podido vencer y detener el poder maligno que había atacado a la Tierra.

Serena estaba en el fondo del salón, había perdido ya su transformación, estaba completamente ida, escuchaba los gritos de dolor de la Princesa Kakyuu, pero los sentía lejanos, como un eco. Su amada estrella, el amor de su vida, había muerto.

\- ¡No, esto es una pesadilla! ¡Esto no es real! Sus manos protegían instintivamente su vientre. – Hoy era un día especial, Seiya, hoy te iba a contar que… Pero un llanto contenido no la dejó continuar, cayó de rodillas al piso llevándose las manos al rostro.

Como pudieron las demás Sailors comenzaron a recobrar el sentido, Sailor Mars fue la primera en poder ponerse de pie, y llegar hasta donde estaba Serena en shock.

\- ¡Serena, levántate, tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Serena por favor! Su amiga ya no quería reaccionar, su vida se había ido en el momento que el resplandor de su estrella se había apagado.

Fin flash back.

== Sala de audiencias Palacio Kinmoku ==

\- Princesa, ¿Princesa, se encuentra bien? La nueva Sailor Star veía con preocupación como esta se había quedado pensativa y triste.

\- Ah, sí, sí. Por favor, avisa a la Reina que en un momento estaré con ella en el jardín.

\- _Ojalá yo también hubiera borrado estos recuerdos tan dolorosos de mi mente._ Y salió hacia el jardín real.

Era un día maravilloso, el clima de Kinmoku era agradable, casi perfecto. La vegetación era muy parecida a la de la Tierra, con la diferencia que los colores de todo eran variados y exóticos.

\- Reina Serenity, dijo la princesa al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

\- Kakyuu, la Reina la vio con gran ternura, como si se tratara de su propia hija. – Deja ya las formalidades mi niña, y ven a darme un abrazo.

Conocía a Kakyuu desde que era pequeña, y le tenía gran afecto.

\- ¿Es cierto que regresaron?

\- Sí, dijo Kakyuu muy seria, estaba decidida a defender la decisión que había tomado aún si a la Reina del Milenio de Plata no le parecía.

\- Entiendo, era lo lógico, la Reina sonaba melancólica. – Sabes perfecto que tenía que proteger a mi hija. Después de la tragedia en el Milenio de Plata, cuando les di la oportunidad de renacer a ella y sus guardianas; mi intención era que vivieran una vida feliz. Pensé que el amor de Serenity y Endymion se traspasaría a Serena y Darién cuando se conocieron, pero no contaba con la audacia de tu guerrero. - Kakyuu, querida, creamos un universo alterno y ahora estamos viendo las serias consecuencias, los sabemos. Cometimos un gran error al pensar que era mejor borrar recuerdos para evitar sufrimientos, pero el poder del amor ha sido más fuerte, sólo espero que nos perdonen cuando descubran la verdad.

Era cierto, ella y la Reina habían jurado mantener el secreto, de no haber sido por la invasión de su planeta y su huida a la Tierra esto no habría pasado. Tal vez en el fondo lo hizo consciente. De toda la Vía Láctea fue a esconderse al lugar en donde sabía que estaba Serena, ¿era acaso que premetidamente planeó su reencuentro?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la Reina.

\- He venido porque ha surgido un nuevo enemigo en la Tierra y necesito tu ayuda, es indispensable que les regreses sus poderes, de otra forma no podrán luchar al lado de mi hija.

\- ¿Te refieres a que se conviertan en Sailors nuevamente?

\- No, sabes perfecto que esos no son sus poderes reales, todo esto de haberlos hecho renacer como tus guardianas tiene que parar.

Kakyuu tenía miedo, ¿y si sus estrellas la odiaban? ¿Cómo iba a explicarles porqué habían hecho eso?

\- No temas, ellos entenderán que lo hicimos por amor, por protegerlos.

La princesa sólo asintió, no tenía más opción, habría querido que sus estrellas descubrieran su destino poco a poco, pero la situación no lo iba a permitir, tenían que actuar rápido.

\- Está bien Reina Serenity, acompáñeme, le entregaré los medallones estelares.

== Templo Hikawa ==

Luna y Artemis se habían reunido para seguir investigando sobre el enemigo.

\- ¿Artemis, lo sientes?

\- ¿Sentir qué Luna?

A Luna le parecía sentir la presencia de su Reina, pero eso era muy poco probable, así es que estaba por desistir de su idea cuando un pequeño rayo de luz quedó frente a ellos.

De él se fue formando una burbuja hasta aparecer por dentro de ella la Reina.

Ambos gatos hicieron una reverencia sorprendidos, el que su Reina estuviera ahí sólo podría significar que algo importante o algo grave estaba ocurriendo.

\- Su majestad, ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita? Dijo Luna.

\- Luna, Artemis, una batalla está próxima y necesito que me ayuden nuevamente como guías.

\- Claro, su majestad, lo que usted nos ordene, pero si me lo permite, déjeme decirle que las chicas cada vez nos necesitan menos, Sailor Venus se ha convertido en una excelente líder y Serena ahora es una joven más madura. Artemis sonaba bastante orgulloso de los logros que habían conseguido.

\- Lo sé, pero en esta ocasión no es a ellas a quienes deben guiar. Los gatos no entendían a qué se refería la Reina.

\- Verán, por lo pronto tendrán que confiar en mí, aun no puedo contarles todo, pero por favor ayuden a estos chicos.

\- ¿Pero de quién se trata su majestad, a qué chicos debemos ayudar?

\- A los hermanos Kou.


	11. Chapter 11

En este capítulo decidí poner algo que mencionó Selene Silk en un review, gracias por la idea. :)

 **CAPÍTULO 11 Un extraño comportamiento**

Parecía que Serena seguía sumida en un maravilloso sueño, el concierto recién había terminado y no había nada que deseara más que correr a los brazos de su amado, llenarlo de besos y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

\- Chicas, yo quería hablar con ustedes, sé que no es el lugar, ni el momento, pero quiero que sepan que amo a Seiya, lo amo con todo mi corazón y aunque no lo acepten o incluso se opongan estoy dispuesta a luchar por nuestra felicidad.

Las cuatro chicas se voltearon a ver, y quedaron sorprendidas cuando Rei fue la primera en hablar.

\- Serena, sólo te puedo decir una cosa. La rubia no sabía si le iba a empezar a gritar en ese momento. – Creo que Seiya tendrá que invitarnos a todas a comer, no voy a permitir que se vean tanto si antes no me pide permiso.

\- ¡Ay Rei, muchas gracias! Y se abalanzó sobre su amiga riendo.

\- Bueno, bueno, basta de sentimentalismos, Serena, tienes que acompañarme.

\- ¡Pero Mina! quiero pasar a su camerino a agradecerle, ¡déjame ir, o si no ya no podré verlo! Parecía que iba a comenzar uno de sus habituales berrinches.

\- Sí, yo creo que deberíamos ir a felicitarlos. Ami estaba muy apenada por su comentario, en realidad lo que ella anhelaba era ir a felicitar a Taiki.

Mina las veía divertida. Seiya había sido muy categórico en sus indicaciones, después del concierto debía llevar a Serena a la azotea de su departamento, ahí ya las estarían esperando unas personas.

\- No, no Serena, tenemos que ir a otro lugar, y le guiñó el ojo haciendo que a su amiga le brillaran los ojos de emoción.

\- ¡¿Hay más sorpresas?! ¡dímelo, dime qué planea! Le decía mientras la jalaba del brazo.

\- ¡Ay Serena, me vas a tirar! Le costaba mantenerse en su plan de seriedad. ¡Basta, tenemos que irnos ya! Ustedes chicas, deberían acompañar a Ami a que felicite a Taiki.

La pobre de Ami estaba totalmente roja, pero no contradijo a Mina, realmente quería ir a verlo.

\- Sí, vamos con ellos, pero prometan que nos van a contar todo. Lita estaba muy emocionada, todo el romanticismo de Seiya le hacía pensar en cuanto deseaba que alguien se enamorara así de ella.

Ami, Lita y Rei se fueron tras bambalinas para ver a los chicos, mientras Mina se llevaba a Serena a la parte dos de la sorpresa.

== Camerino Three Lights ==

\- ¡¿Quién eres, y quién te dejó pasar?!

\- Vaya, pensé que nunca iban a callar ese infernal ruido que mal llaman música.

\- ¡Darién!

El joven se veía bastante mal, su semblante parecía el de alguien descuidado, y su mirada estaba disipada.

Poniéndose de pie, se acercó hasta donde estaba Seiya.

\- Darién, creo que no tienes nada que hacer aquí, permite que alguno de mis asistentes te lleve a tu casa.

\- Lo mismo digo, dijo Darién ya muy cerca de Seiya. – ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!

\- Por favor Darién, ya hablamos esto en el hospital, ¿lo recuerdas verdad?

\- ¡Recordar, ¿qué se supone que tengo que recordar?! Acaso quieres que recuerde como te encanta entrometerte en mis asuntos.

Comenzó a empujarlo, cada vez más fuerte. Seiya sabía que tenía actuar de forma inteligente. Era muy probable que el enemigo estuviera usando a Darién para atacar, pero, en realidad no lo conocía, y si sólo se estaba mostrando como era, si estaba utilizando de pretexto sus extrañas reacciones para sacar a flote los celos que sentía.

Un empujón más casi lo hizo caer sobre una mesa, pero mantuvo el equilibrio devolviendo el golpe en mayor intensidad.

Darién no corrió con la misma suerte quedando de inmediato en el piso. En ese momento entraron al camerino Yaten y Taiki acompañados de las chicas.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! Taiki sonaba muy molesto, y en seguida se puso a la defensiva junto con Yaten.

\- ¡Darién, ¿estás bien?! Rei corrió a auxiliarlo. - Pero ¿qué pretendes Seiya, que no ves que está enfermo? La chica estaba furiosa intentando levantar a su amigo.

Lita lo tomó del otro lado pues era demasiado pesado para Rei.

\- Darién, me dijiste que estarías con Andrew, ¿ve cómo estás? voy a llevarte a tu casa. ¡Seguro no tomaste tu medicamento!

Una vez que estuvo de pie, dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a su rival. Quería seguir peleando, le parecía humillante que dos chicas lo hubiesen levantado del piso, pero se sentía muy débil.

Taiki, estaba muy molesto, se preguntaba cómo había hecho para burlar la seguridad. Además, siempre era de preocuparse el armar escándalos, la prensa era muy voraz y lo que menos querían era que salieran a relucir cosas de su vida personal.

Tomó del brazo a Darién apartando con el jaloneo brusco a Rei y Lita. - ¡Lárgate en este instante y no vuelvas a molestar a mi hermano, o te las veras conmigo! A mí me importa poco tu supuesta enfermedad.

\- ¡Taiki, no! Ami estaba muy impresionada, se había sentido muy aliviada cuando hablaron en el hospital y Darién dio muestras de mejora, y ahora de nuevo había problemas.

\- Nosotras lo llevamos a su casa. Darién por favor, haz un esfuerzo, no permitas que te controlen. ¡Porque él no es así, oyeron! Ami se había puesto realmente triste. – Somos sus amigas desde hace mucho, y el Darién que yo conozco es bueno.

Luego volteó a ver a Seiya. – Trata de controlarte, por favor. Por lo pronto haremos todo lo posible por que esto no vuelva a suceder. Perdón por molestarlos Taiki, ya nos vamos, y tomó del brazo a Darién que parecía ya no escuchar nada, realmente se veía muy mal.

\- Ami, no te pongas así, yo los llevo. Parecía que le había afectado mucho el hacer sentir mal a la chica. – Por favor Ami, y la detuvo por el hombro.

\- Sí, deja que Taiki los lleve, es peligroso, no sabemos qué más pueda pasar con Darién. Seiya estaba confundido, no quería pelear, pero al mismo tiempo esa situación lo estaba sacando de quicio, por su culpa llegaría tarde con su bombón.

Las chicas accedieron, después de todo las reacciones de Darién eran muy improbables, y en lo que descubrían bien qué pasaba, toda la ayuda era bien recibida.

En cuanto salieron Seiya le marcó a Mina.

\- Bueno, Mina… Por favor entretén un poco a mi bombón, pasó algo… luego te explico, pero ya voy, te prometo que ya voy. Dame veinte minutos y entras al edificio como lo planeamos.

Colgó sintiendo una descarga de nervios, tenía que cambiar las ideas de su mente, la pelea con Darién lo había distraído de su objetivo principal de esa noche, Serena.

== Departamento de Darién ==

Taiki llevaba a Darién apoyado en su brazo, en verdad era muy extraño su comportamiento, parecía que se había quedado sin energía, apenas y podía mantener el paso gracias a la ayuda del chico.

Una vez que entraron lo llevaron directamente a su recámara, y lo recostaron.

\- No se tomó sus medicinas, Lita se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado solo, pero de verdad le creyó cuando le dijo que Andrew estaría con él. – Por eso está así, voy por un vaso con agua.

Ami tomó el frasco que estaba en el buró y lo observó extrañada.

\- Lita, ¿tienes la receta a la mano?

\- Sí Ami, gritó la chica desde la cocina, está en el primer cajón.

\- ¿Pasa algo? Taiki notó el ceño fruncido mientras leía la supuesta receta.

\- No lo sé, no puedo estar segura, pero me parece muy extraño este medicamento. No es que sepa mucho, pero he leído algo sobre farmacología y… Un extraño presentimiento la invadió.

En ese momento Lita entró con el agua, tomó dos pastillas e incorporó a Darién para hacerlo beber un poco.

\- ¿Estás segura que estás bien? La mano de Taiki se puso protector amente sobre la cintura de Ami, ella se sonrojó de inmediato, jamás había tenido un contacto de ese tipo con él.

\- Eh, sí. Sólo por si acaso me llevaré una copia de la receta para investigar más y una píldora para analizarla.

\- Ami, ¿acaso crees que sea obra del enemigo? Rei se veía muy preocupada, todos sabían de sobra cuanto afecto le tenía a Darién.

\- No lo sé Rei, pueden ser suposiciones mías, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- Entonces… ¿ya no le doy la medicina?

\- No Lita, sigue con normalidad, investigaré rápido. Después de todo la tomó tarde y parece más enfermo, tal vez es sólo mi imaginación.

En efecto, las píldoras le proporcionaban a Darién una energía poderosa. Lo que los demás no sabían era la lucha interna que tenía que pasar tratando de alejar los sentimientos de odio y celos que lo atacaban, esa era la razón de su desgaste físico.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que me quede con Lita aquí, ella sola no puede con todo, además puedo sentir alguna presencia y avisarles de inmediato. Taiki, ¿puedes llevar a Ami?

\- Sí claro. Sabía que era su oportunidad para estar un momento a solas con ella, deseaba tanto poder platicar, pero siempre estaba rodeada de las algo escandalosas de sus amigas y le parecía casi imposible.

Ami iba en el asiento del copiloto arrugando la falda de su vestido, su mirada estaba baja, sentía que se moría de la pena.

\- Vas muy callada Mizuno, ¿acaso te incomoda mi presencia?

\- No, en lo absoluto Taiki, al contrario. _¡Ay, pero qué dije!_

\- Me alegra saberlo, porque a mí no me incomoda para nada tu presencia, y volteó a verla. _\- ¡Vaya, sí que es linda!_

El resto del camino fueron en silencio, parecía que no hacía falta hablar, con su compañía bastaba.

Al llegar a la casa de Ami, Taiki bajó para abrirle la puerta y ofrecerle la mano.

\- Gracias por traerme.

\- No es nada, sus ojos violetas la buscaban, pero ella seguía con la cabeza semi agachada.

Sin decir más caminó hacia la entrada.

\- ¡Ami!...

\- Sí, dijo volteando.

\- Bueno, si quieres puedo ayudarte a investigar sobre las pastillas. ¿Paso por ti mañana, te parece?

\- _Oh, ¿es una cita?_ Eh, sí está bien, nos vemos mañana.

Taiki subió a su auto, y ella entró a su casa. Los corazones de ambos latían deprisa, mientras unas sonrisas comenzaron a aparecer en sus rostros.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12 La sorpresa de Seiya.**

\- Mina, el taxi nos va a salir carísimo, ¿no me digas que estás perdida? Serena estaba ya muy desesperada, Mina no había hecho otra cosa que dar indicaciones raras al conductor.

\- _Ya pasaron los veinte minutos ¡Ese Seiya me va a pagar esto, me voy a quedar pobre!_ ¡Señor, señor, es aquí a la izquierda! por favor.

Era tan grande el fastidio de la rubia, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que habían girado en dirección al departamento de los Kou.

== Departamento Three Lights ==

Seiya había llegado lo más rápido que podía, tenía que estar ya en la azotea sin que Serena lo supiera.

En la entrada del edificio estaba el mismo señor agradable que había llevado el vestido a casa de los Tsukino. Tenía que esperar a que llegaran las chicas para conducir a la invitada especial hasta la azotea.

\- Yaten, ¿crees que podrías hacerme un favor?

Su hermano lo volteo a ver con cara de fastidio, pero accedió a ayudarlo.

\- Lo que sucede es que me apena que Mina regrese sola a su casa después de todo lo que me ha ayudado, ¿podrías invitarla a cenar y luego llevarla? Yo pago todo, pero hazme ese "favor". Seiya sabía que, aunque su hermano pusiera cara de disgusto en realidad le emocionaba el poder estar con Mina bajo el pretexto del favor.

\- Pues, si no tengo de otra. Pero que conste que solo lo hago para después no escuchar tus arrumacos con tu noviecita. Yaten soltó una carcajada sabiendo que le había devuelto el comentario a Seiya de forma magistral.

El taxi se estacionó justo en la entrada del gran edificio, las chicas descendieron de la unidad. Serena al darse cuenta de donde estaban vio a Mina sorprendida y sonrojada.

\- _¡Pero qué mañoso, Mina va a sospechar!_ Sentía como una excitación la recorría, le daba pena con su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba demasiado poder estar con él.

\- Bueno, hasta aquí concluye mi labor, le dijo mientras abría la puerta de entrada. – ¡Serena, te ves preciosa! Ah, y no te preocupes, les dije a tus papás que te quedarías conmigo, y le guiñó el ojo.

Sin dejar que Serena le dijera algo se retiró, afuera un chico la estaba esperando.

\- ¿Tan pronto te marchas?

\- ¡Yaten! sí, sólo traje a Serena.

\- Vamos a cenar, y caminó esperando que la chica lo siguiera, y así lo hizo.

\- Te dijo Seiya que me llevaras ¿verdad? Mina sabía que no había podido ser por iniciativa propia, pero no le importaba.

\- En realidad no, te invito porque quiero pasar un rato contigo.

La rubia sintió una gran emoción y caminó a su lado, sería que al fin iba a reconocer que le gustaba.

En la entrada del edificio Serena reconoció al señor que había llevado el paquete.

\- Buenas noches señorita Tsukino, permítame decirle que el vestido se le ve espléndido.

\- ¡Oh, muchas gracias!

\- Ahora, es necesario que confíe en mí, voy a vendarle los ojos y guiarla hacia un lugar muy especial.

Serena estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué se le había ocurrido a su estrella, pero estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar.

El señor le colocó delicadamente una venda en los ojos y la tomó por el brazo, haciéndola caminar hasta el elevador.

Parecía que subían muchos pisos, la impaciencia de Serena era cada vez más notoria, sus piernas temblaban.

Al escuchar que al fin se abrían las puertas del elevador y caminar un poco, sintió una brisa que movía su cabello.

\- Ahora puede quitarse la venda, que disfrute su noche Princesa.

Cuando quitó la venda de sus ojos se quedó inmóvil, no podía creer lo que había frente a ella.

La azotea estaba adornada hermosamente, de las barandillas de protección colgaban cientos de pequeñas luces que iluminaban el sitio de forma cálida y acogedora. En el centro había una mesa con dos sillas, tenía velas y pétalos esparcidos por el mantel, y una elegante vajilla con copas de cristal.

Pero se preguntaba en dónde estaba Seiya.

\- Señorita Tsukino, por aquí, permítame por favor.

Ella se sentó en una de las sillas, y comenzó a escuchar una dulce melodía, giró un poco su cuerpo para notar que al fondo se encontraba una chica tocando un violín. Volvió a girar para darle las gracias al amable hombre, pero este ya no estaba.

Sus latidos se estaban acelerando, el no saber qué seguía la ponía más y más nerviosa. Cuando de pronto escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

\- Bombón.

Ahí estaba él, se había puesto aún más guapo con un elegante traje negro y corbata a juego, tenía en sus manos un inmenso ramo de rosas rojas y una hermosa sonrisa sólo para ella.

Se acercó, y se podía notar que también estaba muy nervioso. Le ofreció el ramo a su amada quien lo tomó mientras se ponía de pie.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos se sintieron un poco más relajados.

Serena puso el ramo sobre la mesa para poder quedar libre.

\- Bombón, te ves hermosa, tu belleza opaca todo lo que he intentado hacer para agradarte.

\- Seiya, muchas gracias. Nunca habían hecho esto por mí, me haces muy feliz. Y se acercó más hacia él.

El chico la tomó por la cintura, quería besarla apasionadamente y perderse entre sus caricias, pero tenía que preguntarle algo y ser suave, ella lo merecía.

\- Bombón, no tienes nada que agradecer, eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado y sólo quiero regresarte un poco de la felicidad que me das. No podía dejar de ver su rostro, se veía hermosa.

Notó el ligero color rosado que enmarcaba sus labios.

\- Tus labios bombón…

Serena se sonrojó. – _Sabía que no debía habérmelo puesto._

\- Eres extremadamente bella con tu naturalidad, pero ese detalle, hace que deseé besarte.

No podía creer lo que le decía, pero cayó en cuenta de que Seiya era totalmente distinto a Darién, su amada estrella estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

\- Serena, tengo algo que decirte. Nuevamente le extrañó que la llamara por su nombre.

Él se apartó un poco y le tomó ambas manos llevándolas cerca de su corazón.

\- Serena Tsukino, mi dulce bombón, eres la mujer de mi vida, no hay día que no deseé pasar a tu lado para hacerte reír, para llevarte al parque de paseo y comprarte toda la comida que desees, quiero respetarte, ayudarte a ser mejor cada día, besarte cada mañana y cada noche, y amarte hasta el infinito. Bombón, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Los ojos de Serena comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, era la declaración más bonita del mundo, porque era de él.

\- Sí, sí mi amor, le dijo mientras se arrojaba en sus brazos y sus bocas se unían en un beso.

Él la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo, sentía todo el amor, la ternura y la pasión de Serena correspondiéndole.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contenerse y no llevarla en ese instante a su habitación.

\- Te amo, bombón, ¡te amoooo! Dijo casi gritando. – Pues bien, novia mía, me imagino que debes morir de hambre, ¡yo también! Y se escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente de su estómago que los hizo reír.

El mismo señor entró nuevamente con dos charolas muy relucientes tapadas. Serena se sentía un poco nerviosa, nunca había comido con una vajilla tan fina, en la mesa había muchos cubiertos, y temía ser muy torpe para usarlos.

Seiya notó que su ahora novia estaba nerviosa, y decidió aumentar su nerviosismo.

\- Bombón, esta cena es muy especial, la hice traer desde el restaurante más exclusivo de Tokio.

\- Ah, ¿si? Sentía que las manos comenzaban a sudarle.

\- Así es bombón, sólo le mejor para ti, y trataba de ocultar una risa. – Señor, puede por favor servirle primero a mi hermosa novia.

\- Claro joven Seiya, le dijo mientras destapaba la gran charola.

\- ¡Seiya! Y Serena soltó una gran carcajada. En las bandejas había unas exquisitas hamburguesas con papas fritas y mucha salsa de tomate.

Ahí estaban los dos riendo como niños. Ella lo veía fascinada, mientras él le daba un enorme bocado a su hamburguesa. Era el hombre perfecto, tierno, juguetón, guapo. Ahora no sólo era su mejor amigo, también su novio. Y alzó la mirada al cielo agradeciendo la fortuna de tenerlo.


	13. Chapter 13

NOTA: Contiene Lemon ;)

Hola a todos, en esta ocasión quiero regalarles un capítulo lo antes posible, a petición de AmantedeSeiya (espero que te guste).

Gracias a todos los que me leen, en especial a Selene Silk, de verdad aprecio mucho tus reviews. Espero subir los otros dos el día de mañana, pero es que les cuento que tengo una pila de pendientes en mi oficina y me es complicado, a veces quisiera dejar de se adulto y poder sumirme en los sueños como lo hace Serena, pero ni modo, hay que trabajar.

Muchos besos a todos y saludos lunares. :)

 **CAPÍTULO 13 Un espacio para el amor.**

\- La cena estuvo deliciosa. Seiya estaba impresionado con la cantidad de hamburguesas que había comido su novia, tres más que él, lo que le causaba mucha risa.

Tiernamente se acercó a ella para limpiarle un poco de cátsup en la comisura del labio, le fascinaba su forma de ser despreocupada y alegre.

\- ¡Eres perfecta, así como eres! Serena lo vio con mucha ternura, de todas las personas que la rodeaban, él era el único que la aceptaba tal cual, y que siempre había confiado en ella.

Tenían rato de haberse quedado solos, Seiya había despedido a sus ayudantes dándoles las gracias y pagándoles generosamente sus servicios.

\- ¿Vamos un rato a ver las estrellas bombón? Le dijo mientras le tendía la mano para levantarla.

\- ¡Claro que sí!

Caminaron hasta la orilla de la barandilla, el cielo se encontraba muy despejado y miles de puntos brillantes comenzaban a hacer su aparición.

\- Sabes, siempre recuerdo con mucho cariño la vez que nos quedamos hasta tarde en el campo de softball. Las hermosas palabras que dijiste sobre las estrellas, en ese momento no lo sabía, no sabía que tú eras una de ellas, mi estrella. No sé si lo llegaste a notar, pero me hacías sonrojar mucho, yo intentaba ocultar lo mucho que me agradabas por… bueno, sabes porqué. Pero la realidad es que creo que nunca me sentí tan querida.

Seiya la escuchaba atento, en esas épocas él hubiera dado todo porque Serena le hubiese dicho estas palabras, por saber que le gustaba, pero no podía quejarse, la espera había hecho el reencuentro más especial.

\- Bombón, cuando regresé a mi planeta con la Princesa, la verdad es que comencé a hacerme a la idea de nunca volver a verte. Pasé muchas noches de angustia recordándote y me dolía. La chica acarició su mejilla y él la cubrió con su mano.

\- No te digo esto para hacerte sentir mal, lo que quiero que sepas es que de haber sabido lo que me dices, jamás me hubiera ido, me habría quedado a luchar por ti. Cuando vinimos la primera vez, nuestra misión era encontrar a nuestra Princesa, me sentí muy confundido porque bueno, tú sabes que yo era, bueno soy Sailor Fighter. Parecía que le incomodaba hablar del tema. – Creo que desde que regresé no hemos hablado al respecto, entiendo si te molesta, pero he estado pensando que, si hay un enemigo, es probable que debamos luchar a su lado, y tendría que transformarme.

Serena paso de acariciar su mejilla, para bajar su mano al cuello del chico y atraerlo hacia ella.

\- Seiya, nada que tenga que ver contigo podría molestarme, te amo, y me gustaría que me platicaras cómo te sientes con respecto a Fighter, yo trataré de comprenderte siempre, le expresó regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

\- Tus palabras alivian siempre mi corazón, sabes, si te soy sincero, siento que somos dos personas distintas, siendo Sailor Fighter mi mayor motivo para subsistir era cuidar a mi Princesa, es como una hermana para mí, y a ti, como Sailor Moon también siempre quise protegerte, sabía que en esa forma femenina podríamos ser grandes amigas. Cuando llegué a la Tierra y me convertí en el cantante Seiya Kou, debo confesar que algo raro sucedió dentro de mí, no puedo explicarlo porque ni yo mismo lo entiendo, pero, era como si fuera mi verdadero yo. Es algo extraño que creo es parte del destino que debo encontrar, y ahora contigo a mi lado, ya no tengo miedo a nada.

\- Te amo mucho bombón.

\- Y yo te amo a ti Seiya.

La noche comenzaba a refrescar, Seiya sintió como su novia temblaba de frío bajo sus brazos y se apartó para ofrecerle su saco. Le quedaba enorme y ese toque la hacía ver inocentemente sensual. Por su mente aparecieron imágenes de Serena portando únicamente esa prenda de vestir, y no pudo evitar observar a su novia con mucha pasión.

Mina ya le había dicho que Serena tenía permiso para no llegar y eso lo emocionaba, despertar al lado del amor de su vida por primera vez, qué más podía pedirle al universo.

\- Seiya, ¿Tierra llamando a Seiya?

\- Eh, perdón bombón, es sólo que estaba pensando que será la primera noche que pasemos juntos.

\- Oh, es cierto, dijo Serena algo apenada. Estaba deseosa de ser suya nuevamente, y más ahora que eran novios.

Sin darle oportunidad a que dijera más, Seiya la levantó en brazos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Muy bien señorita Tsukino, esta noche es toda mía, la llevaré a mi palacio particular porque no quiero una novia con resfriado. La rubia se afianzó a su cuello, desde esa posición quedaba justo debajo de su mentón, podía ver sus labios, su exquisita y perfilada nariz además de sus brillantes ojos de zafiro que tanto le gustaban. En definitiva, era novia del chico más guapo del universo.

Todavía con ella brazos y haciendo malabares para abrir la puerta entraron al departamento.

\- ¡Bájame ya, o nos vamos caer! No había terminado de decir la frase cuando Seiya había tropezado con el respaldo de un sillón, provocando que su bombón saliera volando para después el caer sobre ella.

\- ¡Bombón, ¿te encuentras bien?! La chica no podía hablar porque estaba siendo aplastada por él, quien al notarlo rápidamente la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

\- Perdóname, yo quería que fuera romántico, y ya lo arruiné.

Serena no pudo más que reírse, había sido bastante cómico, y aunque le dolía un poco, apreciaba el esfuerzo de su novio.

\- ¡¿Bromeas?! Le dijo, arruinar algo después de que me compusiste una canción, me regalaste este hermoso atuendo y organizaste la mejor cena del mundo sólo para mí. ¡Eres el sueño de toda chica! hasta caerme contigo es agradable, pero anda, inténtalo de nuevo.

Sus ojos brillaron y en un dos por tres ya la tenía de nuevo en sus brazos, esta vez fue más cuidadoso y llegó a su habitación sin problemas. La bajó lentamente lo que provocó que el vuelo del vestido quedara un poco arriba, y que sus manos acariciaran las piernas de la chica.

Al sentir su tacto, en automático Serena apreció un calor recorriendo sus entrañas. Era una especie de hormigueo que partía de su parte más íntima y viajaba a cada terminación nerviosa que poseía su cuerpo.

El saco quedó prontamente en el piso y los hombros desnudos de Serena acentuaban el escote del vestido, el dije que le había regalado quedaba justo donde empezaba el nacimiento de sus pechos, ahí fue en donde Seiya le dio el primer beso, los consecutivos fueron regados por todo su cuello, y sus hombros, mientras con sus manos buscaba el cierre del vestido para hacerlo caer de una buena vez.

Serena se sentía embelesada con las sensaciones que le provocaban los besos de su amado, cerraba sus manos cada vez más fuerte en torno a la espalda de él e instintivamente le dio una pequeña mordida en el hombro, ocasionando que Seiya la aprisionara más junto a él. Lo volvía loco la forma en que podía ser tan dulce y tan sexy a la vez. El descubrir el arte de la pasión juntos se estaba convirtiendo en toda una delicia.

Sintió como las manos de ella bajaban a través de su pecho, desabotonando todo que había que desabotonarse a su paso, la calidez de sus manos en su torso desnudo lo trasportaban al cielo, al llegar a su cinturón notó que Serena se sonrojaba, y parecía dudosa. Sabía que el pudor de la chica era normal, pero quería sentirla, y la ayudó a continuar.

Deteniéndole suavemente las manos, las acercó hasta su bragueta para que ella la abriera.

\- Hazlo, me gusta que me toques, le dijo tan seductoramente que deseo continuar.

Entre sus manos sintió la prominente erección de su novio, al tiempo que una humedad la hacía presa.

Acariciándose mutuamente cayeron sobre la cama, deshaciéndose de la ropa que impedía que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Parecía que la desnudez ya no era importante. Ambos querían conocer cada rincón del cuerpo del otro, explorarse a besos.

Fue así que Seiya descendió hasta llegar al vientre de Serena, sus labios húmedos bañaban a la rubia de besos repletos de pasión, con una mirada pidió su consentimiento para continuar, quería probar su sabor, beber del dulce néctar que se escondía bajo sus piernas.

La cálida lengua de él llegó hasta su más íntimo rincón, haciendo que se arqueara de placer la espalda de Serena, los dedos de ella se hundieron en la negra cabellera de su estrella al tiempo que con las caderas comenzaba a permitir que él se adentrara más y más. No podía ser de este mundo el placer tan inmenso que sentía, tenía que contener los deseos de gritar apretando fuertemente las sábanas. Sus muslos se aferraban a la cabeza de su amado como deseando que nunca se apartara. Y fue en ese momento que lo sintió, un estallido de sensaciones que le hicieron temblar las piernas y soltar un leve gemido, se había quedado sin respiración, su cuerpo estaba flotante, ligero. Seiya se incorporó lentamente regresando a su costado.

\- Podría hacer esto toda la vida bombón.

De alguna forma Serena quería corresponderle, pero temía ser torpe.

\- _Tengo que intentarlo, sólo así podré saber si le gusta, además él puede guiarme._

\- Yo también quiero probarte, le dijo mientras se ponía sobre él.

La forma en que lo había montado y la extraordinaria vista de sus pechos apenas cubiertos por sus cabellos rubios hicieron que se quedara maravillado.

\- Soy todo tuyo bombón.

Se sintió con algo poder en esa posición, tanto que lo besó apasionadamente, y continúo hasta llegar a la mitad de su torso. El rubor de sus mejillas se hizo notorio, no sabía bien cómo continuar.

\- Bombón, no tienes que hacerlo si no estás lista.

Pareciera que las palabras de él fueron un aliciente pues bastó un movimiento para que sintiera la tibieza de su boca apresándolo. Con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes de su lengua lo recorrió por completo, saboreaba cada parte haciendo que Seiya gruñera de placer. Le parecía tan excitante poder producir esas sensaciones en su amada estrella, que no quería parar, pero tuvo que hacerlo para descansar un poco.

\- ¡Eres maravillosa, por favor quédate un segundo así, quiero grabar esto para siempre en mi memoria! Ven, ahora serás mía.

Sacó un preservativo del cajón y acercó las manos de su novia para que se lo pusiera. Sin cambiar de posición Seiya la tomó por las caderas y se introdujo en ella lentamente. Una vez que fueron uno mismo, comenzaron a moverse, friccionando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro. Ahora era Serena la que marcaba el ritmo, sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas anunciaban que el momento de terminar estaba cerca.

Era una compaginación perfecta, sus cuerpos elevados en el más puro éxtasis del placer carnal se vieron envueltos en una oleada de sensaciones que los hicieron caer exhaustos.

Serena quedó recostada sobre su pecho, podía escuchar el galopar de su corazón apenas reponiéndose. Su novio la rodeó, sentir el leve sudor de sus cuerpos lo reconfortaba. Buscó su cara para darle un beso.

\- Vaya, parece que no queda rastro de tu labial bombón, es un gusto poder quitártelo a besos. Ven, acomódate aquí, y la acunó entre sus brazos cubriéndola con la sábana. Acariciando su rubio cabello logró que se quedara dormida, la mano de ella descansaba sobre su pecho y su pierna lo entrelazaba como un abrazo próximo, tan de amantes.

Era ya de día y Seiya seguía sumido en un profundo sueño, que fue interrumpido por unos labios que le besaban amorosamente la frente.

\- Vamos dormilón, despierta. Le dijo susurrando.

Al abrir los ojos se topó con la azul mirada de su dulce bombón, se veía tan hermosa despeinada y recién levantada.

\- ¿Sigo soñando bombón? Porque de ser así te ves guapísima en mis sueños. Se incorporó rápidamente dejando a Serena debajo, y comenzó un ataque de besos que la hizo reír a carcajadas.

\- ¡Basta amor, me haces cosquillas! La risa de Serena le parecía la más dulce melodía.

\- ¡Seiya Kou, ya, vamos a desayunar! ¡Anda!

La mirada de él se volvió sugerente, - ¡Excelente idea novia, planeo desayunarte!


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14 ¿A qué nos enfrentamos?**

\- Haruka, por favor, ya ven a la cama.

Hacía días que Haruka estaba inmersa en sus investigaciones, y sus rondines por la casa de Serena y Darién. Siempre se había tomado muy enserio su papel de guardiana. Michiru sabía que era de suma importancia estar alerta, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba que su compañera estuviera agotando sus energías de esa manera.

Tiernamente apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de ella recargando parte de su cuerpo en la espalda de la chica, de esa forma tuvo acceso con la otra mano a la laptop cerrándola sin dejar que Haruka protestara.

\- Pero Michiru…

\- Pero nada, tienes que descansar, además, le dijo coquetamente. - No me gusta dormir sola, sabes que se me dificulta si no estás para acariciar mi cabello. ¡Anda, vamos a dormir! mañana nos reuniremos con las chicas.

\- Como digas Michiru.

Parecía ser una noche tranquila, las dos jóvenes dormían plácidamente. Hotaru por su parte descansaba en su habitación. No habían querido involucrarla mucho por el momento, hasta no estar seguras del poder al que se enfrentaban iban a intentar que su hija adoptiva llevara una vida lo más normal posible.

Desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, y las cosas que le confesó sobre ella, Hotaru se había sentido utilizada, temía de sus acciones pensando que siempre había un plan malévolo detrás de todo, y tanto Haruka como Michiru lo habían notado.

El sueño de la niña era agitado, el sudor dejaba pequeños destellos por todo su rostro.

\- ¿En dónde estoy? Hotaru caminaba por pasillos desolados, una ventisca cargada de arena le hacía daño en los ojos, tenía que buscar un refugio pronto.

Comenzó a correr por aquellos pasajes, sentía que siempre regresaba al mismo punto. Fue entonces que vio una puerta, y caminó en dirección a ella para abrirla.

Dentro, se trataba de una habitación algo descuidada, los pocos muebles que habían estaban destartalados, se notaba el abandono. Al fondo había una joven en el piso, su cabello rojo como el fuego brillaba sublimemente, aunque su vestimenta era vieja, y su rostro se veía marcado por la amargura aun así se alcazaba a apreciar su notable hermosura.

Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, Hotaru sintió que se le saldría el corazón, nadie sabía que estaba ahí ¿y si se molestaban e intentaban atacarla?

Entró un hombre dando grandes pasos, su barba rojiza estaba salpicada de canas, llevaba un jubón viejo en donde se alcanzaba a ver un sol bordado, tan gastado que no era muy perceptible.

Pasó a un costado de Hotaru sin siquiera voltear a verla, parecía que no podían detectar su presencia.

\- ¡Amaterasu, pronto, tenemos que irnos!

\- ¡Pero padre, por piedad, ¿explícame qué está pasando?! ¡Se suponía que ya nos iríamos a la Tierra, y luego todos comenzaron a huir!

\- ¡Ya cállate! Siempre con tus preguntas, te digo que nos vamos y es todo lo que vas a saber.

\- Pero Endymion, ¿qué pasó con él, por qué no vino contigo? ¿Acaso hay guerra?

\- Endymion, Endymion, ese imbécil es el que nos está persiguiendo.

\- No, eso no es posible, él me ama, me dijiste que me amó desde que le platicaste de mi belleza, y le enseñaste la pintura que llevabas contigo.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la Princesa que seguía sin comprender.

\- No tengo tiempo para tus lloriqueos, le dijo jaloneándola hasta sacarla de la habitación.

\- ¡Suéltala! gritó Hotaru, pero su voz no fue audible.

De pronto todo comenzó a disolverse y a dar vueltas.

\- ¡Suéltalaaaaaa!

Hotaru y Michiru escucharon el grito de la niña y salieron corriendo hasta su habitación.

\- ¡Hotaru, Hotaru, ¿estás bien?! Michiru pásame un poco de agua.

\- Sí, dijo apresuradamente.

\- Tranquila, estamos aquí, fue sólo un sueño, bebe esto.

Hotaru comenzaba a despertar, sentía los brazos de su papá Haruka como cariñosamente la llamaba cuidándola. Bebió toda el agua como si estuviera exhausta y sedienta.

\- Papá Haruka, no pude protegerla.

Las chicas se voltearon a ver preocupadas, los sueños de Hotaru eran casi siempre premonitorios, significaba acaso que Serena estaba en peligro.

\- Fue sólo un sueño mi niña, descansa, te vamos a cuidar.

== Templo Hikawa ==

Rei y Lita habían salido por la mañana del departamento de Darién, en esta ocasión sí se habían asegurado de dejarlo en compañía de Andrew.

Ambas estaban sentadas en las escaleras del templo esperando a las demás.

\- Lita, estoy preocupada.

\- ¿Sentiste algo ayer Rei?

\- No estoy segura, al menos no sentí algo raro en Darién, era más como el entorno, como si algo maligno estuviera rondando.

\- Tal vez eso quiera decir que el enemigo está cerca del departamento, hay que buscar cosas sospechosas, algún nuevo negocio o algo. ¿Crees que Ami se dé prisa con el análisis de las pastillas?

\- Esperemos, todo esto es muy raro, y temo por Darién, sus cambios de humor son extraños, además, hoy en la mañana le mencioné algo sobre Rini y me dio la impresión de que no sabía de quién le hablaba.

A lo lejos se apreciaba que habían llegado Haruka y Michiru acompañadas de Hotaru.

\- ¡¿Qué raro?! Dijo Rei, pensé que habían dicho que querían mantenerla al margen.

Una vez reunidas ambas abrazaron cariñosamente a Hotaru, tenían un buen rato sin verla.

\- ¿Y las demás? Preguntó Haruka algo molesta.

\- Ami está analizando el medicamento de Darién, al parecer consideró extraña la receta y decidió investigar, no creo que tarde.

Todavía tenían que detallar el altercado de la noche anterior entre Seiya y Darién, una vez que habían contado todo, el ceño fruncido de Haruka y la cara de Michiru les hicieron saber que estaban molestas.

\- ¿Por qué no nos llamaron? Michiru observaba fríamente a las dos chicas que ya no sabían qué decir.

\- Es que, realmente no pasó a mayores, Darién se debilitó y sólo lo llevamos a su casa a descansar, Rei se quedó conmigo, decidimos que es mejor cuidarlo entre las dos.

\- Sí, Lita tiene razón, además estando cerca pude percibir que hay un aura maligna en su entorno, tal vez el enemigo esté más cerca de lo que pensamos.

\- Muy bien, entonces hoy iremos a investigar un poco por el departamento, pero bueno, ¿en dónde estaban Serena y Mina cuando sucedió esto?

\- Eh, pues ya no estaban, dijo Rei insegura.

\- Sí, ¿pero a dónde habían ido? Los ojos de Haruka hacían casi imposible poder pronunciar alguna mentira piadosa.

\- A mi casa naturalmente, todas voltearon para ver a Mina detrás muy sonriente acompañada de Serena.

\- Vaya, ambas vienen muy felices. Michiru notó enseguida el brillo en sus miradas.

\- Supongo que es el amor, ¿verdad Serena? Y soltó una carcajada.

\- Déjense de tonterías por el momento, Haruka parecía irritada. -Tenemos mucho que investigar, sólo falta Ami, Luna, Artemis y esos tres antipáticos.

\- Aquí estamos, dijeron los gatos dando un salto desde un árbol. – Nosotros también tenemos algo muy importante que decirles, pero cuando estemos todos, incluyendo a los Kou.

\- ¿Los Kou? Mina parecía muy interesada en saber para qué los querían Luna y Artemis.

== Departamento Three Lights ==

Seiya había llevado a Serena a casa de Mina para no levantar sospechas, y habían acordado llegar por separado a la reunión. Cuando regresó al departamento por sus hermanos se encontró con la sorpresa de que Taiki se había ido por Ami, sólo estaba Yaten.

\- ¡Vaya, parece que al fin mis hermanos se están comportando como hombrecitos! No iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de burlarse de ellos. – Ayer llegaste muy tarde Yaten, pues si sólo era una cena.

Yaten sólo le dedicó una mirada tediosa, no iba a permitir que los comentarios sarcásticos de su hermano le arruinaran el día.

Flash Back.

\- En realidad no, te invito porque quiero pasar un rato contigo.

\- ¿De verdad? Mina estaba encantada con la proposición, tanto que rápidamente lo alcanzó hasta caminar a su lado.

\- ¿Qué, te sorprende demasiado? porque si no quieres dímelo.

\- No, no, para nada, vamos.

Yaten a diferencia de Seiya era de gustos muy refinados, siempre había sido el más especial de los tres, sabía que Mina era una chica sencilla, y aunque habría podido llevarla a cualquier fuente de sodas o al Crown por un pastel quería impresionarla un poco.

Una vez que subieron a su auto se dirigieron a la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad, Mina observaba maravillada las luces de la ciudad, le parecía increíble estar en el auto con el guapísimo de Yaten.

\- ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

\- Ya lo verás, y apretó el acelerador.

Llegaron a uno de los restaurantes más caros de Tokio, en la entrada ya los estaba esperando el Valet parking.

\- ¿La misma mesa de siempre joven?

\- Sí, y que no me molesten, vengo acompañado.

Mina se sentía en una de esas películas que tanto le gustaba ver junto a Serena.

\- ¡Wow! Creo que valió la pena gastarme toda mi mesada en ese taxi.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- Eh, no, nada, y sonrió avergonzada.

Les ofrecieron una pequeña mesa apartada de los demás comensales, era tan íntima que parecía una cita romántica planeada. Después de ordenar, hubo un silencio incómodo.

Mina quería decirle algo, pero increíblemente estaba muy cohibida, sentía como las mejillas le ardían y por más que intentaba sacar a relucir a la Mina Aino irreverente y valiente no podía.

\- Sabes, eres mucho más bonita cuando estás quieta.

Los ojos de Mina se encontraron con los de él, ¿por qué estaba actuando de esa forma, ¿qué intentaba decirle?

\- Pero no me veas así Mina, lo digo porque es más fácil apreciar tu belleza. Sus manos se acercaron a las suyas, la rubia sentía que le iba a dar un infarto. Siempre había sido ella la que tomara la iniciativa o la que llevara el control, pero esta vez Yaten estaba siendo tan directo que la descontrolaba.

Por su parte el chico estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por fingir una seguridad insólita.

\- _Vamos Yaten, tómale la mano, vamos no seas cobarde._ El corazón de Mina casi se detuvo cuando sintió sus manos entorno a la de ella, eran tan suaves y cálidas.

El momento fue interrumpido por el mesero que se acercó con sus órdenes listas. El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio, salvo algunos comentarios sin importancia sobre la comida y la sorpresa de Seiya, los dos parecían evadir el hecho de su acercamiento.

Una vez que salieron del restaurante y abordaron el auto, Yaten se animó a hacerle una invitación.

\- Mina, ¿me acompañarías a un mirador cerca de aquí? Podemos ver las estrellas un rato. La chica no lo pensó ni medio segundo.

\- Sí, vamos.

Llegaron, se bajaron y se sentaron en el cofre del auto, la vista era extraordinaria. En los corazones de ambos se apreciaba el alivio de haberse animado a romper la barrera que tenían.

Así permanecieron por horas, Mina le contó de su vida en Inglaterra y sus aventuras como Sailor V, Yaten por su parte le describió los maravillosos paisajes de Kinmoku y sus planes para Three Lights. El tiempo pasaba y parecía que no importaba, era como si éste se hubiera detenido.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora, ambos bajaron del cofre de un salto.

\- Mina, la pasé estupendo, gracias.

\- Yo también, gracias a ti por la cena.

Sus cuerpos quedaron justo de frente.

\- _Bésala, ahora o nunca_. Torpemente se acercó a ella, pero sólo atinó a darle un casto beso en la mejilla.

Con eso tuvo Mina para quedar completamente fascinada, su ídolo, su amor, al fin le había dado un beso, en la mejilla, pero se había atrevido. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó de la cara a Yaten y le plantó un beso en los labios.

El chico se quedó pasmado unos segundos, sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía, mientras Mina se pegaba más y más a él. Corresponderle fue inevitable, sus labios comenzaron a moverse mientras sus manos buscaron la cintura de la chica.

\- ¡Wow, eso fue…!

\- Alucinante, lo sé. Se separaron y como si nada hubiese ocurrido subieron al auto, al llegar a casa de Mina, sólo se voltearon a ver con complicidad dejándose llevar por otro beso.

\- Tengo que entrar ya, pero ¿saldremos de nuevo?

\- Sí, eso tenlo por seguro, descansa Mina.

\- Descansa Yaten.

Fin Flash Back.

\- ¡Pero qué cara de tarado tienes hermano, no me digas que Mina te succionó el cerebro!

Los recuerdos de Yaten habían ocasionado que no escuchará en lo absoluto a su hermano.

\- ¡Ay, ya cállate y apresúrate o Haruka te va a golpear por llegar tarde!

Haruka, el sólo escuchar su nombre lo hizo estremecer. – Bien, vámonos ya.

== Templo Hikawa ==

\- ¡Pero qué desobligados son! Les dije que temprano.

\- Cálmate papá Haruka, seguro ya vienen. La niña estaba algo emocionada porque Michiru le había regalado a escondidas el álbum de la banda, de todos el que se le hacía más guapo era Seiya, y no podía esperar por verlo.

Los dos hermanos llegaron corriendo hasta donde estaban las demás.

\- ¡Vaya, hasta que se dignan estas estrellitas! La intención de Haruka era seguir molestando.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, había un poco de tráfico, pero ya estamos aquí.

\- ¿En dónde podrán estar Ami y Taiki? Serena estaba algo preocupada pues ella jamás llegaba impuntual.

\- Seguramente siguen investigando las píldoras.

\- ¿Cuáles píldoras? Preguntó Serena confundida.

\- Creo que vamos a tener que empezar sin ellos, hay muchas cosas por discutir, está el sueño de Hotaru, el asunto de las píldoras.

\- Y no olvides lo que tenemos que hablar con los Kou, dijo Luna interrumpiendo a Michiru.

\- ¿Con nosotros? Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí chicos, Luna todavía no comprendía del todo, menos sabía cómo explicar los medallones que les iba a entregar, pero tenía que confiar, su Reina se lo había pedido.


	15. Chapter 15

Una gran disculpa por tenerlos tantos días abandonados, pero he estado vuelta loca con mi trabajo. Prometo subir pronto los demás capítulos. Agradezco sus reviews y las cosas tan lindas que me dicen sobre mi historia, les mando un abrazo grande a todos.

 **CAPÍTULO 15 Las transformaciones estelares.**

\- Vamos por partes que no estoy entendiendo nada.

\- ¡Tú nunca entiendes nada Mina! Le dijo Rei molestándola.

Dejaron el asunto de la receta y el medicamento hasta que llegara Ami, después de todo no podían aseverar nada hasta que los chicos llegaran.

Michiru y Haruka decidieron comenzar con el sueño de Hotaru.

\- Vamos hija, cuéntales tu sueño.

La niña estaba apenada porque Seiya estaba presente, lo observaba con discreción y no podía creer lo guapo que era, era verdad que había conocido a Sailor Fighter, pero esto era muy diferente.

\- Bueno, no recuerdo muchas cosas, pero soñé que estaba en un lugar abandonado, probablemente un castillo, había mucha arena y viento. En una habitación estaba una joven muy bonita, su padre entró para llevársela y hablaban de la Tierra, de Endymion, y de que se suponía que él estaba enamorado de ella.

Las Sailors interiores voltearon a ver a Serena, ninguna sabía que Endymion había tenido otra novia además de la Princesa Serenity, ¿acaso su amiga sí estaba enterada?

Seiya de inmediato detectó que la cara de su bombón había cambiado, parecía molesta. _\- ¿Será posible que esté celosa?_

Pero en realidad Serena estaba preocupada, probablemente el enemigo tenía algo que ver con los personajes del sueño de Hotaru, ¿y si se trataba de una venganza contra Darién?

La niña continúo.

\- El padre le decía a la chica algo como que Endymion los estaba persiguiendo. Ya no vi nada más, la sacó de la habitación bruscamente y desperté.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer con esa información? al parecer nos dice muy poco. Luna trataba de hilar algo en sus recuerdos del Milenio de Plata, pero definitivamente no le sonaba nada de lo que decía Hotaru.

\- Tal vez el nombre de la chica, ¿cómo dijiste que la llamó?

\- Amaterasu, la llamó Amaterasu; mamá Michiru.

\- Amaterasu según el sintoísmo es la Diosa del Sol.

\- ¡Ami! Gritaron sus amigas.

Justo acababan de llegar los dos faltantes.

\- Disculpen la tardanza, dijo Taiki muy serio.

\- ¡Vaya, con que llegando tarde y juntos! Serena y Mina comenzaron a hacer caras de burla para su amiga, hasta que Rei les dio un codazo a ambas, no era el momento para sus bromas.

\- Sí, Taiki me ayudó a investigar y descubrimos algo sospechoso, así es que regresamos al departamento de Darién para cambiar el frasco de píldoras por placebos en lo que investigamos más a fondo. No podía ocultar el rubor en su cara.

\- ¿Pasa algo con su medicamento, Darién se encuentra mal? Serena estaba muy intranquila.

\- _Seguro no tiene nada. ¡Basta Seiya, no es el momento para ponerte celoso!_

\- Serena ¿quién le prescribió ese medicamento?

\- Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas Ami, cuando estuve con el doctor no mencionó nada de algún medicamento, sólo de cuidados y eso. Además, su enfermera era otra chica, estoy segura, esa hermosa cabellera roja no se me hubiera olvidado.

\- ¿Era pelirroja Serena?

\- Sí Hotaru, pero ¿qué tiene qué ver eso, ya no entiendo?

\- Es que la chica de mis sueños era justo así, una pelirroja muy bonita.

\- Esto es muy extraño, esta noche Michiru y yo nos quedaremos con Darién, Lita, ¿puedes cuidar a Hotaru?

\- Claro, que se quede conmigo.

Muy bien dijo Artemis, sabemos que hay un sueño extraño con una tal Amaterasu que puede tener relación con el comportamiento de Darién, ahora seguimos nosotros.

Los gatos se voltearon a ver algo asustados, no tenían ni idea de cómo comenzar.

\- Bueno, antes que todo deben saber que la Reina Serenity se nos presentó hace unos días. Todos estaban asombrados, menos los Kou que no entendían muy bien.

\- La reina nos pidió volver a fungir como guías, pero en esta ocasión no de ustedes chicas.

\- ¿Acaso hay más Sailor Scouts que no conocemos Artemis?

\- No Mina, seremos guías de los Guerreros Estelares.

\- ¡¿Guerreros Estelares?! Dijeron todos.

\- Sí. Luna dio un salto hacia atrás dejando caer tres medallones, eran unas estrellas labradas con una piedra preciosa en el centro, un rubí, una esmeralda y una amatista. – Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, tómenlos son de ustedes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Los tres estaban impactados.

\- Esto debe ser un error, todos saben que nuestras transformaciones son como Sailors Stars. Yaten estaba dudoso de tomar su medallón.

\- Lo sé chicos, pero debemos confiar en la Reina, y ustedes por favor confíen en nosotros, tienen un gran poder dentro de ustedes, y hay que detonarlo.

Seiya fue el primero en agacharse a recoger su medallón, una extraña sensación le corrió por la mano, y volteó a ver a su bombón.

Los ojos de ella lo veían fijamente, tampoco entendía, pero si su madre les había otorgado eso era por algo, quizás estaban unidos también por alguna historia desconocida.

\- Vamos hermanos, sé que es raro, pero en el pasado tuvimos muchos problemas por no confiar en ellas, tomen su medallón por favor.

Los dos chicos dudaron un segundo, pero de igual forma recogieron cada quien el suyo sintiendo lo mismo que Seiya en el cuerpo.

\- Muy bien, ahora, para transformarse deben decir: Poder de estrellas fugaces, transformación.

\- ¡No esperan que lo vamos a hacer justo ahora, ¿o sí?! Yaten parecía molesto con la idea.

Pero su hermano no perdió tiempo, estaba deseoso de saber cómo sería su transformación.

¡Poder de estrellas fugaces! ¡TRANS-FOOOOOR-MA-CIÓÓÓN!

Un poderoso destello salió del medallón envolviendo a Seiya en una nube de polvos dorados, la vestimenta del chico fue remplazada por un traje blanco, muy al estilo de los caballeros nobles medievales. En el centro del pulcro jubón del color de la nieve se apreciaba una estrella con detalles rojizos, y una capa dorada que resaltaba los detalles del traje en el mismo color.

Serena lo observaba asombrada, se veía aún más guapo, sus hermosos ojos habían adquirido un brillo particular.

 _\- ¡¿Qué es esto, y por qué me es tan familiar?!_ Seiya se encontraba confundido, esa sensación de 'Déjà vu' que no lo abandonaba lo estaba comenzando a preocupar, acaso había algo que él y sus hermanos desconocían. Tenía que hacer que Taiki y Yaten se transformaran y hablar de eso con ellos.

\- ¡Por favor hermanos, quiero que estemos juntos en esto!

Los otros dos se voltearon a ver titubeantes, pero sorprendentemente Yaten fue el primero en apretar fuertemente su medallón.

\- _Adiós Sailor Healer._ No lo decía abiertamente, pero renunciar a su lado femenino le causaba un poco de nostalgia, y al mismo tiempo el poder luchar al lado de su Mina sin tener que transformarse en Sailor lo emocionaba.

\- ¡Poder de estrellas fugaces! ¡TRANS-FOOOOOR-MA-CIÓÓÓN! Gritaron los dos hermanos, apareciendo los mismos destellos dorados que los envolvieron hasta dejarlos con sus relucientes trajes y capas doradas.

\- ¡Wow! Gritó Mina emocionada, le parecían príncipes sacados de un cuento de hadas.

Haruka fue la primera en regresar a la realidad a todos que seguían maravillados con las transformaciones.

\- ¡Basta ya de tanto alboroto! ¡Luna, Artemis, me pueden explicar ¿qué tiene qué ver nuestra Reina con ellos?!

\- No lo sabemos aún Haruka, al parecer la Reina Serenity desea que confiemos en ella, poco a poco iremos descubriendo la verdad, al igual que el poder que encierran estos tres chicos. La respuesta de Luna pareció no dejarla nada satisfecha, pues sólo chasqueó los labios en señal de hartazgo.

Seiya quería externar sus dudas, pero creyó conveniente esperar un poco, tal vez Haruka lo juzgaría y además no quería que su bombón se preocupara pensando en cuestiones del pasado, y el futuro, suficiente era para ella saber que Rini no existiría. Con los primeros que hablaría sería con Yaten y Taiki, le pareció haber notado el mismo semblante que él en cuanto sus transformaciones estuvieron completadas.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que regresen a la normalidad jovencitos, no queremos llamar demasiado la atención por ahora. Les dijo Michiru muy seria.

Los tres obedecieron y al instante regresaron a sus ropas habituales guardando cada uno su medallón.

\- Parece que la reunión está por finalizar, debemos separarnos para investigar sobre Amaterasu, las píldoras y verificar el estado de Darién, Luna y yo intentaremos contactar nuevamente a la Reina para que nos proporcione más información. Artemis parecía preocupado, pues no tenía ni idea de qué seguía ahora. – Entonces manos a la obra chicos.

\- Un momento Artemis, hay algo más. Mientras dijo esto, Seiya cruzó entre las chicas para ponerse al lado de su bombón. Los demás tenían que saber que estaban juntos, estaba nervioso porque sabía que Haruka lo iba a tomar muy mal, pero ya no quería seguir pretendiendo que sólo eran amigos.

Una vez que estuvo a su lado la miró fijamente como pidiendo su autorización para hablar, en los ojos de Serena se notaba el nerviosismo creciente, pero asintió, al igual que él, estaba harta de fingir que no pasaba nada.

\- ¿Vas a hablar o no Kou? Haruka parecía retadora.

\- No, la que va a hablar soy yo. Serena nuevamente estaba utilizando un tono de voz fuerte, muy alejado de su voz infantil y llorona.

Tomando de la mano a Seiya y dando un gran suspiro antes les dijo:

\- Seiya me pidió ser su novia y acepté.

\- ¡¿Qué, eso no lo voy a permitir?! El brazo de Haruka era sostenido por Michiru que parecía bastante tranquila con la noticia.

\- No, la que no va a permitir que se entrometan en mis decisiones soy yo, ya en una ocasión lo perdí por hacerles caso, no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo. Con cada nueva palabra el semblante de Serena era cada vez más fuerte y confiado, parecía por momentos que era la Neo Reina Serena la que hablaba.

\- ¿Qué tienes para decirnos Seiya? Michiru seguía tratando de contener a su compañera.

\- La amo, creo que es lo que deben saber, soy capaz de dar mi vida por ella. La puso frente así pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ella en un gesto protector.

\- Saben que mi intención no es venir a cambiar nada, pero esto que sentimos es más fuerte

\- ¡Pues ya lo hiciste! Hotaru había gritado en ese momento, por la cara de la niña corrían gruesas lágrimas de dolor. – Rini, no es justo, no es justo.

Toda la valentía que sintió Serena se vio mermada en ese momento con las lágrimas de la pequeña. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

\- Hotaru, por favor, entiende, Rini no merece nacer de una relación sin amor. Darién no me ama, ni yo a él, por favor entiéndalo.

Seiya se acercó a la niña, agachándose un poco para estar a su altura le dijo: - Perdóname Hotaru, no voy a pedirte que nos comprendas, sé cuánto dolor debe estar sintiendo tu corazón, lo sé porque yo también perdí a quien más amaba, pero ahora la he recuperado. Sus manos se acercaron lentamente hasta secar sus lágrimas.

Lo observaba sin poder decir palabra, no quería odiarlo, sabía que era bueno, pero estaba confundida. Se sentía mal incluso de encontrarlo atractivo, y por otro lado sabía que no era justo sacrificar a su princesa por un futuro.

\- Lita, Rei, ¿podemos entrar ya?

\- Claro Hotaru, y amabas la abrazaron para meterla al templo.

\- Nosotras también nos vamos, tenemos que ir a ver a Darién, les señaló Michiru mientras jalaba a Haruka que estaba completamente enmudecida, por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, al igual que su hija estaba confundida.

\- ¡Serena, ánimo! Que ocurriera esto era de esperarse, ahora sé muy fuerte y demuéstrales que vale la pena todo lo que haces.

\- Luna, yo… La rubia no imaginó que su gata se pondría tan fácilmente de su lado, después de todo Luna y Artemis representaban su pasado como Princesa de la Luna.

\- Nada tienes que decirnos, somos tus amigos, somos sus amigos, dijo viendo a Seiya.

\- Bombón, no voy a dejarte sola, dales oportunidad de que piensen las cosas.

\- Sí Serena, Ami se había acercado a abrazar a su amiga. – Estoy segura que pronto todos lo entenderán.

\- Gracias chicos, y gracias a ti Seiya, tu amor me hace fuerte. Y lo besó por primera vez en los labios frente a todos.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16 ¡¿Los Three Lights tienen novia?!**

Seiya había hablado con sus hermanos sobre las sensaciones que le ocasionó el transformarse en un Guerrero Estelar, y en efecto, los tres coincidan en creer que ya habían experimentado dichas trasformaciones en el pasado. Era de suma importancia comunicarse con su Princesa, tal vez ella tuviera las respuestas que tanto necesitaban.

\- ¿Creen que debamos viajar a Kinmoku? Sería sólo una visita para hablar con la Princesa.

\- No lo sé Taiki, me da miedo dejar a mi bombón con todo esto que está pasando. Seiya estaba realmente preocupado, quería descubrir la verdad, pero alejarse de Serena sabiendo que Darién podía lastimarla lo inquietaba.

\- Sabes que es importante que la Princesa nos diga qué está pasando, entre más tiempo dejemos pasar, pueden atacarnos y ni siquiera sabemos cómo usar nuestros poderes como Guerreros.

Yaten tenía razón, dejar pasar más tiempo era peligroso. Acordaron partir al día siguiente por la noche, por el momento no hablarían del tema con las chicas.

== Preparatoria Juuban ==

Parecía que sería un día normal de escuela, después de todo lo que hablaron en el templo Hikawa, y la tensión vivida el regresar a clases parecía casi un alivio.

Esa mañana Seiya se había decidido a pasar por Serena y Mina, le emocionaba poder comenzar a vivir su relación como novios abiertamente y para eso sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a los padres de su bombón.

\- ¡Serena, Mina! ¡Bajen rápido a desayunar o llegarán tarde como siempre!

\- ¡Ya vamos mamá! Mina mejor le cancelo ¿no? Todavía es temprano.

\- Cálmate Serena, Seiya es encantador y seguro a tu madre se la echa a la bolsa en un segundo.

\- Eso ya lo sé Mina, pero mi papá, recuerda cuando conoció a Darién.

\- ¡Seeeerenaaaa, Miiiinaaaaaa! Mamá Ikuko parecía ya algo molesta.

\- ¡Estás niñas, van a llegar tarde de nuevo! En ese momento sonó el timbre.

\- Sammy, ve a ver quién es querido. El niño a regañadientes se levantó de la mesa para abrir.

Abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un joven que le parecía bastante conocido.

\- _Se parece al cantante ese famoso, no, tonterías._ \- Sí, diga.

\- ¿Buenos días Sammy ¿están tus padres?

\- Eh, sí. ¡Mamááá, los busca un muchacho!

Del pasillo salió mamá Ikuko secándose las manos en el delantal. Seiya pasó saliva y aclaró su garganta, estaba dispuesto a utilizar todos sus encantos para agradarle a su nueva familia política.

\- _Ay, pero joven más apuesto._ Mamá Ikuko se preguntaba si era amigo de su hija.

\- Buenos días Señora Tsukino, mi nombre es Seiya Kou. - Eh, bueno, vengo a presentarme, soy… Nunca había tenido una novia, cómo se suponía que se hacían estás cosas, notó que el rubor de sus mejillas se había intensificado.

\- Soy compañero y amigo de su hija Serena, dijo finalizando con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas que nunca fallaban.

\- Oh, en ese caso, pasa por favor, estás en tu casa. El desayuno está servido, enseguida bajo con las chicas.

Seiya entró a la casa de su bombón, ahora venía lo interesante pues vería de frente al padre de Serena.

\- Mi amor, te presento a Seiya Kou, es amigo de nuestra Serena.

Kenji estaba leyendo el periódico, no prestó atención al timbre ni a la plática previa, pero en cuanto escuchó "amigo de nuestra Serena", de inmediato puso sobre la mesa su diario.

\- Buenos días señor Tsukino, es un placer conocerlo.

El padre de Serena lo vio de arriba abajo. – _Mmm, al menos este no es tan viejo._

Mamá Ikuko estaba por subir las escaleras cuando Seiya la detuvo.

\- Espere un segundo, señora, por favor. Bueno, el principal motivo de mi visita es presentarme y decirles que… bueno, que… tengo intención de pedirles permiso para iniciar un noviazgo con Serena.

\- ¡¿Me estás pidiendo permiso?! Kenji estaba algo rojo, no podía creer que el chico estuviera pidiendo permiso.

\- Dime Seiya, le dijo mamá Ikuko con mucha ternura. - ¿Fuiste tú el que envío ese hermoso vestido?

Seiya se veía algo apenado, no entendía qué le pasaba si él rara vez sentía vergüenza ante algo o alguien.

\- Sí, quería sorprenderla porque ella se merece lo mejor. ¡Se veía hermosa, por cierto, ahora entiendo de quién heredó esa belleza! La confianza poco a poco iba regresando a su ser.

Mamá Ikuko estaba sonrojada. – _Qué galante, es justo lo que Serena necesita para volver a sonreír._

No iba a dejar de lado a Kenji, si alguien debía agradar era precisamente a él.

\- Señor Tsukino, entiendo perfecto que esté preocupado por su hija y porque un extraño venga a irrumpir en su hogar con intenciones como las mías, pero le doy mi palabra de que estoy enamorado y mi único anhelo es hacerla feliz. Serena me contó que ustedes son muy importantes para ella y consideré mi obligación el venir a hablar con ustedes.

\- ¡¿Eso dijo mi niña?! Kenji estaba conmovido, era de reconocerse el valor del joven que había tenido esa atención para con ellos, aún recordaba al tal Darién que en cuanto fue cuestionado salió huyendo, además cuántas veces no había hecho llorar a su hija.

\- Y bien jovencito, volvió a decir con su voz autoritaria, veo que estudias en la misma escuela que mi hija, ¿piensas seguir estudiando?

\- Claro Señor, estamos por terminar la preparatoria y afortunadamente puedo combinar bastante bien mi carrera musical con el estudio, soy de los mejores de la clase. Terminando pienso estudiar alguna Ingeniería en sonido.

\- Yo sabía que era el cantante de ese grupo juvenil. Sammy estaba muy impresionado, tal vez si se hacían amigos podría llevarlo a algunos conciertos y conocer a sus artistas favoritos.

\- Por eso el boleto, Seiya pues yo sólo quiero pedirte que hagas a mi hija muy feliz como hasta ahora.

Serena y Mina estaban en las escaleras atentas a la conversación, no habían querido interrumpir pues Seiya lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

\- ¿Tú qué dices Kenji? Anda amor, reconoce que es un buen chico.

Kenji se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba Seiya, todavía no cambiaba su mirada severa y eso estaba poniendo al pobre nervioso.

\- Espero que ayudes a Serena a subir sus notas, le dijo extendiéndole la mano, para luego abrazarlo. – Bienvenido a la familia muchacho.

\- ¡Dijo que sí! Mina estaba tan emocionada que terminó gritando haciendo que Serena perdiera el equilibrio, ambas chicas rodaron por las escaleras terminando justo en los pies de mamá Ikuko totalmente atolondradas.

\- ¡Serena! Dijeron todos mientras las ayudaban a ponerse en pie. Al sentir la cálida mano de su amado la rubia se sonrojó, ahora era oficial, Serena Tsukino la novia de Seiya Kou.

\- Creo que será mejor irnos ya o llegaremos tarde a la primera clase. Mamá Ikuko rápidamente les puso los almuerzos para llevar agregando uno para Seiya. El gesto lo hizo sentir muy agradecido, el brillo de su bombón se veía aún más resplandeciente cuando estaba rodeada de los seres que la amaban.

Salieron de la casa casi corriendo porque en efecto ya iban tarde, iban de la mano y aunque pareciera lo más normal del mundo la realidad es que lo disfrutaban demasiado. Se conocían ya de sobra, pero mostrar su amor sin temor a ser juzgados los hacía experimentar una gran libertad.

Al llegar a la escuela, Mina decidió adelantarse al ver que se quedaron parados en el pasillo.

\- No se tarden mucho por favor chicos.

\- ¿Lo hice bien bombón?

\- Mejor que nadie, te amo mucho y agradezco que tuvieras esa consideración con ellos. Serena lo abrazó descansado su rostro en su pecho.

\- Las personas importantes ya lo saben, pero ahora, quiero hablar contigo sobre las demás chicas.

\- ¿Cuáles otras chicas? Serena parecía algo celosa.

\- No me mal entiendas bombón, sabes que además de ser un chico muy atractivo, y le guiñó el ojo, también soy famoso. Quiero que sepas que por más mujeres que se acerquen a mí, la única que me interesa y que amo es a ti. Estoy seguro que sabrás manejarlo, y que confiaremos el uno en el otro, ¿cierto?

La rubia quiso ocultar su carita de enfado en el abrazo de su amado, tenía que madurar, los celos no estaban bien y en realidad confiaba mucho en él porque le demostraba siempre cuanto la quería, la hacía sentirse segura, cosa que con Darién no ocurría.

\- ¿Cierto? Le dijo mientras levantaba su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.

\- Sí Seiya, confío en ti, y sé que tú también confías en mí. Sólo que no se te acerquen demasiado eh.

\- Ay bombón tú nunca cambias, y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

Se empezaron a escuchar gritos y algarabías, los enamorados rápidamente se separaron para darse cuenta que todo el salón había presenciado su beso, los habían hecho salir porque irían a un laboratorio por lo que vieron el momento exacto.

No todos estaban contentos, algunas chicas lloraban en el pasillo, otras mencionaban que Serena no se lo merecía, pero Mina se encargaba de ver feo a cada una de ellas hasta lograr que se callaran.

\- Se ven muy felices.

\- Tú también podrías verte así de feliz si ya me respondieras Mizuno.

Flash Back.

\- Mamá, podrías regalarme un poco del perfume que usaste en Navidad.

\- Claro Ami, pero dime, ¿a qué se debe, acaso tienes una cita?

La joven enrojeció. – Ay mamá, qué cosas dices, sólo me dieron ganas de tener un aroma agradable este día.

La madre de Ami decidió ya no cuestionarla, y se limitó a señalarle en donde estaba el frasco.

\- Ya me voy al hospital hijita, cuídate mucho y… preséntame pronto a ese joven quieres, y salió del departamento.

Ami estaba realmente nerviosa, Taiki había quedado de pasar por ella la noche anterior. Recordaba la sensación de su mano en su cintura.

El sonido del interfon la hizo regresar de su ensoñación, era Taiki que ya la estaba esperando.

Tomó sus notas y salió apresurada no sin antes colocarse algunas gotas del perfume de su madre. Había pasado toda la noche investigando sobre el medicamento sin encontrar resultados, por lo que decidió pedirle a un amigo de su familia que contaba con un laboratorio que la dejase hacer pruebas.

Al salir lo vio parado frente a la puerta del edificio, era tan alto y esos lentes que usaba en algunas ocasiones lo hacían ver intelectual y todavía más atractivo. Estaba recargado sobre su auto.

\- Mizuno, ¿lista?

\- Sí, dijo la chica acercándose.

\- Qué bien hueles. El que lo hubiera notado la puso nerviosa, no quería que pensara que estaba haciendo cosas especiales por él, aunque sí las estuviera haciendo.

Al llegar al laboratorio, le sorprendió que Taiki le abriera la puerta, siempre era algo frío, pero en esta ocasión se estaba comportando como un caballero.

Los hicieron pasar y una señorita les entregó dos batas blancas indicándoles la dirección.

\- El Doctor Konoe me pidió que les dijera que pueden hacer uso de todos los instrumentos del laboratorio, y si necesitan algo más con gusto puedo apoyarlos. La chica miraba a Taiki coquetamente. Ami no pudo ignorar la punzada de celos, pero esta desapareció al notar que él ni la volteaba a ver.

\- Gracias señorita, es muy amable, le dijo Ami.

Ambos se colocaron las batas y comenzaron a examinar las muestras comparándolas con otros medicamentos que ayudaban a lo que supuestamente padecía Darién, ninguno coincidía. Ami se notaba angustiada, y agotada, después de todo había dormido sólo un par de horas.

\- Te noto cansada Ami, y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica dándole un ligero masaje que la dejó paralizada.

Sentía como los vellos de su cuello estaba erizados, era una sensación desconocida pero altamente placentera.

Taiki apretó con más fuerza y hasta que con sus manos la hizo girar para quedar de frente. La respiración de Ami era entrecortada, al parecer su transpiración había hecho más notoria la fragancia de su perfume.

El joven se inclinó hasta su cuello para oler su delicado aroma, el sentir la punta de su nariz tan cerca de ella casi hizo que se le aflojaran las piernas. Él notó como la chica se deshacía bajo su cercanía y quiso ir más allá, con un rápido movimiento pasó de sus hombros, hasta su cintura. Ella no impedía ningún movimiento, sólo sentía cada vez más cerca la respiración de Taiki y la suya acelerándose.

\- Ami, mírame a los ojos por favor. Todo el tiempo había tenido la cabeza baja, la joven obedeció y así fue que pudo observar sus hermosos ojos azules como el océano brillando de emoción por él.

\- ¿Sabes por qué regresamos?

\- Dijeron que tenían pendientes en la Tierra, atinó a decir torpemente.

\- Sí, y mi pendiente se apellida Mizuno y es la chica más hermosa, inteligente y valiente que he conocido.

Ami no sabía que decir, se sentía embrujada, completamente aturdida. Los labios de Taiki buscaron los suyos, la pasión se hizo presente, la joven lo besaba como si la vida dependiera de eso, y por su parte él le correspondía con toda la ternura y ardor posibles.

La apartó un momento.

\- Ami, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero estar contigo y hacer esto bien.

La peli azul no podía darle una respuesta, tal vez no era tiempo de que ella estuviera pensando en romances dado el peligro que los acechaba.

\- Taiki, no sé si deba… Otro beso la hizo callar en automático.

\- No me digas nada ahora, entiendo, pero promete que vas a pensarlo.

Y sin decir volvió a sentarse en el banquillo del microscopio.

Fin Flash Back.

\- ¡Basta ya jóvenes, todos al laboratorio, de inmediato!

El profesor estaba bastante molesto con el alboroto de sus alumnos.

\- Ahora solo falta que Mina se salga con la suya y atrape a Yaten, dijo una de las compañeras del salón.

La rubia escuchó el comentario y sólo alcanzó a abrir la boca cuando fue interrumpida por Yaten.

\- Mina no atraparía ni a una mosca, y sonrió burlonamente. Aunque, en realidad no es necesario que me atrape, basta con una de sus sonrisas para enamorar a cualquiera.

Serena volteó a ver a su amiga y luego a Seiya, era Yaten el que estaba diciendo eso, acaso estaba poseído.

\- Vaya, al parecer no he pasado tiempo suficiente con mis hermanitos. Seiya estaba muy divertido con el repentino cambio de su hermano.

\- ¡Les dije que de inmediato! El grito del profesor los hizo correr a todos.

\- Mina, Ami, creo que tienen mucho que contarme.

Las amigas sólo rieron en complicidad, tal vez esto era el inicio de sus tres historias de amor, como siempre las habían imaginado.


	17. Chapter 17

Muchas gracias por sus reviews Selene y AmantedeSeiya, siempre estoy bien al pendiente de saber si les va gustando la historia. Parece que al fin comenzará la batalla.

De ante mano perdón si ya no subo tres capítulos, pero con tanto estrés laboral terminé súper enferma y me es complicado concentrarme. Ojalá pudieran dejarme en los comentarios de dónde me leen. Le mando un gran abrazo :)

 **CAPÍTULO 17: El compromiso real.**

Flash Back.

El Rey Izanagi había al fin llegado a las puertas del Palacio Terrestre, le sorprendió ver la actitud tan pacífica y relajada de los habitantes, quienes les ofrecían agua y comida a su paso.

En definitiva, él y su pequeño séquito no parecían una corte real, sus ropas era anticuadas y gastadas, además de estar sucias por las inclemencias del Reino del Sol.

En la entrada un amable hombre de barriga prominente les preguntó quiénes eran.

\- Soy el Rey Izanagi, vengo del Reino Solar y deseo ver a su Alteza Real el Príncipe Endymion inmediatamente.

\- Vaya, pensé que ese Reino estaba extinto.

\- ¡Pero qué osadía has dicho! Uno de los súbditos del Rey se había adelantado con su lanza, pero fue echado rápidamente hacia atrás por el propio Rey.

\- Una disculpa, caballero, no fue mi intención ofenderlos, por favor adelante, imagino que vienen agotados. Podrán esperar en el salón principal, no esperábamos su visita, pero en seguida localizaremos al Príncipe.

El Rey se limitó a asentir fastidiado y a ordenar a sus hombres que entraran sin tocar nada.

El Príncipe en ese momento se encontraba en uno de los jardines acompañado de su nana, quería tener listo un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas para cuando Serenity fuera a visitarlo.

\- ¿Crees que le gusten nana?

\- Claro que sí mi niño, la harás muy feliz con este hermoso ramo, las rosas de tu jardín son las más bellas.

La plática fue interrumpida cuando uno de los lacayos le indicó que había unas personas que querían hablar con él.

\- Diles que en un momento estoy con ellos.

El Príncipe entró al salón, no tenía ni idea de quién lo buscaba ni para qué.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

\- Buenas tardes Príncipe Endymion, mi nombre es Izanagi y soy el Rey del Reino Solar, he venido a tratar un asunto de suma importancia con usted.

\- ¡¿El Reino Solar?! Pensé que estaba extinto.

\- _Otra vez con eso._ Se sentía ofendido y molesto, pero no era momento para sacar a relucir su odio, tenía que tragarse el orgullo en aquella primera visita. – No su Alteza, estamos más vivos que nunca, y es mi deseo convenir un trato con usted.

\- ¿Un trato? Por favor explíquese que no estoy comprendiendo.

\- Verá, el Reino del Sol en efecto es lejano y un poco olvidado, pero no por eso dejamos de ser poderosos, y el tenernos como aliados supone una gran ventaja. Yo ya estoy viejo y cansado, y no deseo dejar a mi preciosa hija desprotegida.

Endymion pareció comprender un poco las intenciones del supuesto Rey, y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Él estaba enamorado de Serenity y aunque esa unión era en teoría prohibida, su corazón le indicaba que no podía amar a otra. Sin embargo, tenía que ser cauteloso, hablar abiertamente de su amor por la Princesa de la Luna era peligroso.

\- Vaya al grano por favor, le pidió Endymion algo autoritario.

\- Por supuesto Alteza _¡Qué se cree este niño insolente, ya pagará caro su descortesía!_ Deseo ofrecerle a mi hija Amaterasu, Princesa del Sol en matrimonio.

 _\- Lo sabía, algo así me temí._ El Príncipe permaneció en silencio unos segundos, no podía dar una negativa tajante, primero debía planear como evadir el compromiso.

\- Verá Rey Izanagi, me siento honrado con su petición, pero en la Tierra hacemos las cosas un poco distintas, eso de los matrimonios arreglados no es nuestro fuerte, aquí creemos en el amor.

\- Entiendo, pero estoy seguro que no encontrará flor más bella que mi hija, sus cabellos son rojos como el fuego, y su piel se asemeja a la porcelana más fina. Extendió la mano pidiendo la pintura que llevaba de ella.

\- Ya veo, es muy hermosa, pero como le digo, nosotros creemos que la belleza del corazón debe estar muy por encima de lo que nuestros ojos pueden ver.

\- ¡¿ _Se está burlando de mí?!_ Entiendo Príncipe, y créame mi hija no sólo es bella por fuera. Pero, en fin, no le quito más su tiempo Alteza, mis intenciones has sido expuestas, ahora si me lo permite y abusando de su hospitalidad deseo que mis hombres y yo probemos bocado y descansemos un poco antes de partir nuevamente. Estoy seguro que nuestros rostros se volverán a encontrar y formalizaremos esto.

Endymion no tuvo alternativa, por el momento no deseaba pelear con sus extraños visitantes, además el que se fueran le daría tiempo para anunciar su compromiso con Serenity.

\- Por supuesto, será un honor para nosotros. Y ordenó les prepararan unas habitaciones y abundante comida.

Una vez que el Rey y su mano derecha estuvieron en una habitación privada, pudieron hablar con libertad.

\- ¡Es un engreído! "Creemos en el amor" ¡Tonterías! Lo único que puede mantenernos vivos es el poder.

\- Su Alteza, si me lo permite creo que debemos dejar de lado tanta cortesía sin sentido y tomar por la fuerza lo que nos pertenece, ya que no está muy convencido del matrimonio, entonces tendremos que actuar por la mala.

\- ¡No seas idiota! Le dijo el Rey aventando la copa de vino que tenía en la mesa. – Ya viste cuántos son ellos y cuántos somos nosotros, de ninguna manera, vamos a regresar al Reino Solar por todos los soldados posibles, no me importa si aún son niños, y de regreso visitaremos Ceres.

\- ¿Ceres?

\- Sí, y quita esa cara de estúpido, ¿o acaso tienes miedo?

\- No su alteza, de ninguna manera.

Ceres era uno de los asteroides más grandes del Sistema Solar, en él habitaban criaturas monstruosas con una maldad inimaginable, terribles mercenarios dispuestos a matar a quien fuera con tal de poder salir de ese horrible lugar. El Rey planeaba reclutar a unos cuantos, y atacar la Tierra de ser necesario, ese lugar sería suyo a como diera lugar.

Esa noche compartieron la mesa, el pan y el vino. Endymion los veía con cierto recelo, pero lo ocultaba bastante bien bajo su hospitalidad, por su parte el Rey Izanagi examinaba cada detalle del Palacio: entradas, salidas, número de sirvientes, todo lo necesario para planear bien un ataque en caso de que fuera necesario.

Al día siguiente partieron rumbo a su Reino, el Príncipe los despidió con la cortesía propia sin imaginar que estaba dejando escapar a sus enemigos.

A su regreso la Princesa estaba feliz y emocionada, la alegría había vuelto un poco a su rostro. Fue la primera en correr a recibirlos. Como de costumbre atacó a su padre con mil preguntas que sólo lo hicieron molestar más.

Al final entendió que era mejor no hacerlo enfadar, y se encerró en su habitación a soñar despierta con su amado Príncipe.

Fin Flash Back.

== Departamento de Darién ==

Darién parecía un poco inconforme con las nuevas enfermeras, a diferencia de Rei y Lita, Haruka y Michiru no iban a permitir que las tratase mal.

Su actitud era muy volátil, desde que dejaron de darles las pastillas se mostraba apagado, ausente, y en muchas ocasiones parecía no entender lo que las jóvenes le decían.

\- ¿Crees que en verdad hicimos bien quitándole el medicamento? Sí Michiru, Serena y las demás fueron al hospital a buscar al doctor de Darién y confirmó nuestras sospechas.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no mejora? Parece que está peor, además está olvidando cosas.

\- Lo sé y me preocupa, el enemigo por ahora nos tiene en sus manos, nos ataca desde su guarida y cuando parece que estamos cerca, algo más nos aleja.

\- Tal vez debamos provocarlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Michiru?

\- Pues no sé, si usamos a Darién y su estado a nuestro favor, es posible que los obliguemos a mostrarse.

\- Me sorprendes, pero me parece buena idea. Las dos Sailors comenzaron a idear un plan, como siempre actuarían solas.

Darién dormía en su habitación, sus sueños estaban siendo perturbados por oscuras pesadillas.

En su sueño veía a Serena con Seiya, los veía caminar de la mano y sonreír mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Una voz femenina en su cabeza le susurraba lo felices que eran desde que él había desaparecido.

\- ¡¿Qué esperabas Darién?! Es mucho más guapo que tú, le decía la voz en su cabeza. – Él la hizo suya en la primera oportunidad, no como tú que fuiste un tonto.

\- No, eso no es cierto, Darién luchaba contra sus pensamientos, pero por más que intentaba, no recordaba la plática con Serena ni su rompimiento amistoso. En su mente y su corazón sólo había cabida para los celos y el odio.

La escena cambió, Serena estaba ahora en la imagen de la Neo Reina Serena y Seiya iba vestido exactamente como él siendo el Rey Endymion. Caminaban entre la multitud que los aclamaba, entre ellos; se vio a sí mismo, un pobre mendigo, suplicando un poco de ayuda.

Los reyes pasaron a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

\- ¡¿Lo ves Darién, lo ves?! Te hicieron a un lado, ese hombre te robó tu trono, pero ella tampoco te merece, esa mujer debe pagar el haberte abandonado, y cuando eso suceda juntos reinaremos.

Una mano acarició su espalda, Darién volteó confundido la voz ya no sonaba en su cabeza, al girar la vio. Unos hermosos ojos carmesíes brillaron mientras unos labios escarlatas se insinuaban ante los suyos.

\- Bésame Endymion, bésame.

\- Tu cara, me es familiar. No lo dejó continuar, sus labios lo aprisionaron y él le correspondió.

 _\- Al fin, ahora eres mío, mío._


	18. Chapter 18

Una enorme disculpa a los que me leen por ausentarme tantos días, pero por no cuidarme me enfermé horrible. En cuanto pude escribir, tontamente (aún no sé cómo lo hice) perdí unos capítulos y hasta ahora he podido reescribirlos. Les prometo que ya no los abandonaré.

Les mando un beso enorme, y gracias por la paciencia.

 **CAPÍTULO 18 Una amarga verdad.**

Como lo habían planeado, esa noche los tres hermanos Kou partirían rumbo a su planeta, era de suma importancia el hablar con su princesa sobre lo sucedido.

\- Creo que después de haberme trasformado en Guerrero Estelar, será raro para mí volver a ser Sailor Fighter.

\- Vamos Seiya, si te ves guapísima así. Yaten no perdía la oportunidad para molestarlo.

\- Claro, pero tú te ves aún mejor hermanito, estoy seguro que la ropa de Mina se te debe ver increíble.

Ambos rieron, menos Taiki que se notaba preocupado.

\- ¡Esto no es un juego! les dijo algo molesto. - Se trata de nuestras vidas, ni siquiera sabemos quiénes somos en realidad.

\- Taiki tiene razón, no podemos tomar la situación a la ligera, transformémonos y acabemos de una buena vez con estas dudas. ¡Poder de lucha estelar! ¡TRANS-FOOOOOR-MA-CIÓÓÓN! Pero nada ocurrió.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa? no puedo transformarme! así no podremos viajar hasta Kinmoku. A los tres les cruzó por la mente la misma idea. – Será posible que…

\- ¡Poder de estrellas fugaces! ¡TRANS-FOOOOOR-MA-CIÓÓÓN! Dijeron al unísono, cada uno con su medallón en la mano derecha.

Y ahí estaban los tres guerreros estelares con sus deslumbrantes trajes. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtieron tan sólo en una estela de luz que desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

== Sala de audiencias Palacio Kinmoku ==

Los ojos de la Princesa se nublaron al verlos entrar, sentía que un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con hacerla llorar en cualquier momento.

\- Princesa, dijeron los tres Guerreros hincando cada uno su rodilla frente a ella en señal de respeto.

No podía hablar, el verlos con sus antiguos trajes la hizo recordar mil momentos, algunos alegres y otros desafortunados.

\- _¡¿Qué voy a decirles?! Vienen por una explicación que no tengo._ Pero, tenía que ser fuerte, la Reina Serenity le había advertido que el momento estaba cerca.

\- Mis amados… hizo una pausa que pareció eterna, los Guerreros la observaban esperando que emitiera alguna otra palabra.

\- Mis amados hermanos, dijo al fin mientras se levantaba de su trono con las mejillas empapadas de llanto.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, cuando la Princesa ya les hacía compañía en el suelo de mármol, cubriéndolos en un abrazo. No pudieron evitar corresponder a la efusividad de la Princesa, pero sus rostros llenos de confusión eran más que notables.

Seiya fue el primero en apartarse de ella, se puso de pie, sin saber bien cómo hacer aquella pregunta.

\- ¿Acaso nos ha llamado hermanos? Princesa, no entendemos nada.

Yaten y Taiki la ayudaron a ponerse en pie, Kakyuu dio unos pasos hacia adelante como buscando alejarse para que no le vieran la cara mientras hablaba.

\- Sí, les dijo melancólica, así es como se le llama a los que llevan tu misma sangre. En los rostros de los jóvenes se vieron reflejadas la sorpresa, y la conmoción.

\- ¡Explícanos ahora mismo! Seiya había tomado a la Princesa por el brazo intentado que volteara a verlo a los ojos.

\- ¡Seiya, suéltala, eres un insolente! Taiki estaba furioso ante el atrevimiento.

\- No, dijo la Princesa dándose la vuelta. – Déjalo Taiki, de niños incluso solía jalarme los cabellos y hacerme llorar, pero me quiere más que nadie. Los ojos de ella lo veían con tanto amor que Seiya la soltó inmediatamente.

\- Voy a contarles todo, pero antes quiero que me prometan algo.

\- Claro Princesa, la voz de Yaten sonaba comprensiva, algo que Kakyuu agradeció en silencio.

\- Por ahora, lo que se diga aquí debe quedar entre nosotros, es mi deber contarles mi parte de la historia, quiero que me prometan que van a escucharme con su corazón, si después de esto deciden odiarme lo voy a entender, aunque me parta el corazón.

La tensión en el rostro de Seiya era cada vez más visible, temía que todo esto tuviera algo que ver con su bombón.

\- Ustedes, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, en realidad son mis hermanos. Crecimos juntos quedando huérfanos a muy temprana edad. Después de eso, recibieron un entrenamiento riguroso para convertirse en Guerreros y proteger a este mundo mientras yo reinaba según la tradición. Todo parecía estar en orden, hasta que uno de ustedes escuchó hablar del Sistema Solar, su deseo de explorar los hizo viajar a otros mundos, conocer otras formas de vida, enamorarse.

\- ¡Basta ya! Seiya estaba fuera de sí, no entendía nada, pero parecía saber el final de la historia. - ¡¿Cómo pretendes que te escuche con el corazón cuando me estás diciendo que no soy quien siempre creí ser?! Suficiente fue para mí la disputa interna por comprender que Fighter y Seiya eran dos personalidades distintas. Y ahora vienes a decirme que la Princesa por la que he luchado y a quien he servido durante toda mi vida es en realidad mi hermana. ¿En dónde están mis recuerdos cómo Fighter? porque sé que existen y los que tú dices como hermanos, no ¿Explícame eso?

Kakyuu sabía que el trauma más grande sería para él, había ensayado constantemente la forma de decirles todo, pero en ese momento eran sus emociones las que hablaban en su nombre.

\- Seiya por favor, por ahora no puedo explicarte todo, la Reina me ha pedido que…

\- Entonces es cierto, La Reina Serenity tiene algo que ver en todo esto. Ya no pudo más y se dejó caer al piso. Se preguntaba qué extraño pasado lo ligaba a su bombón, por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado, cómo le iba a explicar todo esto a Serena.

\- ¿Entonces somos hermanos? Yaten interrumpió el momento de tensión y se acercó hasta la Princesa.

\- Sí Yaten, hermanito, y corrió a abrazarlo. Seiya los volteó a ver y se sintió mal por haberle hablado así a la Princesa.

\- _No debí, ella también está sufriendo con esto._ Taiki lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Los dos se unieron al abrazo, sintiendo una poderosa energía emergiendo de sus corazones.

\- Mis hermanos, les prometo que pronto sabrán toda la verdad, sólo quiero decirles que siempre los he amado, y que todo lo que hice fue por amor a ustedes. Como mis hermanos, como mis Sailors guardianas o como los Guerreros Estelares de Kinmoku ustedes nunca han dejado de estar a mi lado. Deben saber que estoy enterada del peligro que corre la Tierra, su nuevo hogar, y que es de suma importancia que aprendan a usar sus poderes reales. Una vez que venzamos al mal; la Reina y yo les contaremos todo, es una promesa.

Los tres asintieron, por ahora debían esperar, al menos el saber algo tan fuerte como que la Princesa era su hermana los aliviaba un poco.

\- Princesa, dijo Taiki.

\- Por favor, llámenme Kakyuu, me siento rara ahora cuando me hablan con esa formalidad.

\- Está bien, Kakyuu. Tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas. – Sabemos que ya no podemos transformarnos en Sailors, lo intentamos, pero ahora ¿qué poderes usaremos para ayudar a las Sailors Scouts?

A la Reina Serenity le preocupaba ese tema, sus poderes habían estado dormidos durante tanto tiempo que no sabía si podrían manejarlos, pero la Princesa confiaba en ellos.

\- No teman hermanos, les aseguro que cuando el momento de usar sus poderes llegue, lo sentirán en su corazón. Ahora deben regresar a la Tierra, es peligroso que dejen a esas niñas solas tanto tiempo.

\- Kakyuu, hermana… El pelinegro se acercó hasta la chica extendiendo su mano hasta tomar la de ella. – Perdóname, no sabes la alegría que me provoca el saber que somos familia, daría mi vida por ti, y lo sabes.

De nueva cuenta se abrazaron, todos estaban conscientes que aún había mucho que explicar, que esto era tan sólo el principio, pero si estaban juntos afrontarían cualquier adversidad.

La Princesa salió al jardín a despedirlos, entre lágrimas vio alejarse a sus hermanos en el firmamento.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien Kakyuu.

\- Reina Serenity, dijo la chica volteando a verla en cuanto la escuchó.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19 La trampa de Haruka.**

\- Haruka, ¿estás segura que no pasará nada si lo sacamos en este estado?

\- No, no lo estoy, pero no tenemos otra opción.

Las dos chicas llevaban casi cargando a Darién por el pasillo del edificio en el que vivía, pasaba ya la media noche y el hombre se veía desganado, pálido y débil. Había tenido pesadillas durante días, sólo lo despertaban ligeramente para hacerlo probar bocado o tomar agua.

Serena les había llamado en múltiples ocasiones preguntando por él, a lo que Haruka siempre le respondía que estaba mejorando.

\- Michiru, no dejes de preguntarle cosas, tenemos que saber qué tanto han tramado.

Al parecer durante sus extenuantes pesadillas, Darién mantenía conversaciones con alguien, se notaba como por momentos era seducido por ese ente maligno y daba la impresión de que sonreía malévolamente y por otros su rostro reflejaba angustia, sin duda estaba luchando por controlar su mente.

Flash back.

\- Bésame Darién, date cuenta que soy yo quien debe estar a tu lado.

Él se sentía bajo un embrujo poderoso, no podía apartar sus manos del cuerpo de la pelirroja, sus labios correspondían los besos apasionados, aunque le sabían amargos. En su mente intentaba encontrar una escapatoria, pero todo era más fuerte, los recuerdos le parecían escasos y borrosos.

\- Serena, decía torpemente.

\- ¡¿Serena?! ¡No, no, esa niña estúpida! ¡Darién abre los ojos, veme a mí!

Así lo hizo abrió los ojos y se perdió en la mirada de Amaterasu, sus pupilas se transformaron en una imagen nítida de Serena con Seiya, los veía a ambos como unos dictadores, a Tokio de Cristal sumido en la destrucción, mientras ellos disfrutaban de un gran banquete.

\- ¿Lo ves Darién? Endymion, porque ese es tu verdadero nombre, ¿lo ves? Esto ocurrirá si permitimos que esos dos nos gobiernen.

En la mente de Darién todo era un caos.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer para impedir esto?

\- Hacer todo lo que yo te ordene, confía en mí Endymion, mi amado príncipe. Lo besó nuevamente. Tenemos que matarlas, a ella, a su falso rey y a sus guardianas.

\- Sí, haré lo que me pidas.

En ese momento Haruka entró a la habitación para darle un poco de comida, y lo vio delirando y hablando solo. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta poniendo atención a los desvaríos del joven.

\- Amaterasu, haré lo que me pidas, voy a destruirlos a todos.

\- Tenemos que vernos amado mío, pero ya no sólo en sueños.

\- Ven mientras duermen, aquí te esperaré.

Fin Flash Back.

Las chicas salieron apresuradas hasta el auto de Haruka, y subieron a Darién al asiento del copiloto.

\- ¿Segura que podrás manejar sin chocar?

\- ¿Qué me piensas, ¡eh!?

Michiru acarició tiernamente la mejilla de su compañera, temía por ella y la locura que se le había ocurrido.

\- Por favor, no lo vayas a alarmar, y sé muy tajante en que no le avise a Serena, no podemos exponerla sin saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

\- Regresaré lo más rápido que pueda, no seas imprudente, si algo se te sale de control, llama a las demás, ¡promételo!

\- No pasará nada preciosa, pero está bien, lo prometo.

Michiru subió al auto y lo encendió. Arrancó con una cara de preocupación latente.

Haruka, corrió nuevamente a la entrada del edificio. Una vez que llegó al departamento se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Darién, sacó del armario un pijama, se lo puso y se metió entre las sábanas. Sentía el corazón acelerado, ¿y si la descubría antes de tiempo, y la atacaba por la espalda? Apretaba con fuerza su pluma de transformación, esperando que el enemigo cayera en la trampa.

== Edificio Toyosu ==

El Rey Izanagi seguía sumamente débil, postrado en el lugar que le había asignado su hija.

\- ¡Amaterasu! ¡Hija, respóndeme! Pero no recibió respuesta. - ¿A dónde habrá ido esa insolente? ¡Arruinará todos mis planes!

En efecto, hacía tiempo que la princesa del Sol había dejado de actuar en complicidad con su padre, estaba harta de su presencia, le irritaba su falsa amabilidad pues de estar completamente sano sería el mismo tirano de siempre. Además, en la venganza de su padre no estaba contemplado el que ella se quedara con Endymion, y aunque también lo odiaba; en el fondo quería que fuera suyo.

Hacía días que Amaterasu sabía que Darién ya no tomaba las píldoras, pero no le importaba, había encontrado la forma de comunicarse con él en sueños y de hacerlo ver lo que ella quería. Sabía que el que no las tomara representaba que su padre también perdiera energía, y hasta cierto punto lo tomaba como un favor.

Su venganza estaba tan próxima, ¿cuántos siglos no había llorado por su fallido amor? En su mente sólo existía el amargo recuerdo de la huida del castillo y de las atrocidades que le contó su padre sobre el Príncipe Endymion.

\- ¿Será que descubrió todo? El Rey cerró los ojos y se transportó hasta ese día en que sus planes no salieron como pensaba.

Flash back.

La segunda partida del Rey a la Tierra era muy diferente, Amaterasu se preguntaba el porqué de tantos hombres en su caravana, pero prefirió callar sus dudas para no hacer enojar a su padre.

\- Buen viaje, estaré esperándolos.

El Rey dio la vuelta, sin mirar a su hija, sabía que, si no lograba convencer al Príncipe del matrimonio, tendría que usar su plan B y tomar todo por la fuerza.

Tal como lo había acordado con su mano derecha, hicieron una parada en Ceres, reuniendo un pequeño pero temible ejército, pagado con la última riqueza que poseía el reino Solar. Si fallaban, no habría vuelta atrás, estarían perdidos.

Los mercenarios recién contratados fueron advertidos de actuar en son de paz, hasta que fuera dada la señal por el Rey de atacar.

Grande fue la sorpresa del Rey Izanagi al llegar a la Tierra y encontrar un caos entre los habitantes del Reino.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? Como pudo tomó por el brazo a un hombre que pasó corriendo a su lado. – Dime, ¿qué está pasando?

\- ¡¿Acaso no lo sabe? estamos en peligro! ¡El Milenio de Plata está en guerra, la Reina Beryl los ha atacado! Y se soltó de su mano, huyendo despavorido.

\- ¡Al Palacio! Ordenó a su corte. - ¡Tenemos que encontrar al Príncipe!

Se abrieron paso entre la multitud, al llegar a las puertas del Palacio, no había nadie que les detuviera la entrada.

El Rey se detuvo y una idea cruzó por su mente. No había nada mejor que el alboroto que había, nadie les prestaría atención y podrían adueñarse del castillo, e incluso matar al Príncipe Endymion.

Ordenó a sus hombres que rodearan el castillo mientras él y cinco de sus mejores guardias entraban a buscar a Endymion.

\- Su majestad, ¿está completamente seguro de esto? Su mano derecha dudaba del plan, estaban actuando impulsivamente, ni siquiera sabían cómo llevarían a cabo su cometido.

\- Estás conmigo o en mi contra, le objetó el Rey furioso.

\- Con usted siempre su majestad, y alzó la lanza que traía consigo.

Corrieron entre los pasillos, encontrando a sirvientes de un lado a otro, tratando de sacar sus cosas y a sus familias, no había rastro del Príncipe por ningún lado. Hasta que el Rey lo vio, estaba a punto de partir hacia el Milenio de Plata, bastaba con un ataque por la espalda para dejarlo muerto.

Se preparó para su ataque cuando uno de los guardias de Endymion se dio cuenta de la acción que estaba por realizar.

\- ¡Le dije al Príncipe que no confiara en ti! Y de un golpe derribó al Rey del Sol, nada puso hacer Izanagi, en dos segundos estaban rodeados por los guardianes.

Endymion volteó la mirada al escuchar la pelea, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, su princesa estaba en peligro.

\- Zoycite, ¿qué ocurre? ¡Tú, ¿qué haces de nuevo aquí?!

\- ¡Endymion, quiso atacarte por la espalda! Lo hemos detenido.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto, debemos apresurarnos, sácalos de aquí, ya iremos a arreglar cuentas al Sol cuando regresemos de la Luna. Y le dio la espalda, sin darle la mayor importancia, en ese momento nada era más urgente que acudir en ayuda de su amada.

\- _¡Maldito Endymion!_ El Rey no podía con semejante humillación, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de herirlo, y en definitiva ya estaba más que arruinada la idea de un matrimonio arreglado.

Fin Flash Back.

\- Ese estúpido tiene que pagar lo que hizo, ni siquiera me consideró su digno rival. ¡Amaterasu! Seguía gritando sin obtener respuesta.

== Departamento de Andrew ==

Andrew abrió la puerta medio dormido, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Darién recargado sobre el regazo de una linda chica.

\- Amigo, ¿qué pasó? Le dijo mientras ayudaba a la muchacha a meterlo al departamento. - ¿Quién eres tú? Me pareces familiar.

\- Soy Michiru Kaiou, amiga de Darién y de Serena. Escúchame con atención, nuestros amigos corren peligro, no puedo explicarte todo, pero necesito que cuides a Darién, nadie sabe que está aquí, y así debe seguir siendo. Si empieza a actuar extraño o pasa cualquier cosa, por favor llama de inmediato a este número.

\- Pero… Michiru ni siquiera dejó que Andrew preguntara más, salió corriendo, estaba angustiada por Haruka.

== Departamento de Darién ==

En la oscuridad de los pasillos caminaba sigilosa una joven apenas cubierta por una capa. Con sólo tocar la perilla de la puerta hizo que esta se abriera.

Adentro todo parecía normal, supuso que todos estarían durmiendo tal y como le dijo su amado. Se dirigió a la habitación principal y al entrar vio a alguien recostado en la cama. Sin duda era él, podía notar bajo la penumbra su corte de cabello.

Una punzada de adrenalina recorrió el cuerpo de Haruka al sentir una presencia detrás de ella.

\- Endymion, amor mío.

No lo dudó ni un segundo, apretó con fuerza su pluma y dio un salto de la cama. - ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano; TRANS- FOOOOR- MAAA- CIÓÓÓÓÓN!


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, gracias a todas por sus reviews, ayer fue el cumpleaños de nuestra Serena :) Y ya casi es el mío, ¡yei! Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, prometo que pronto se atarán muchos cabos sueltos, un beso grande.

 **CAPÍTULO 20 Ayúdemos a Darién.**

Una punzada de adrenalina recorrió el cuerpo de Haruka al sentir una presencia detrás de ella.

\- Endymion, amor mío.

No lo dudó ni un segundo, apretó con fuerza su pluma y dio un salto de la cama. - ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano; TRANS- FOOOOR- MAAA- CIÓÓÓÓÓN!

Sailor Uranus hizo su aparición, la joven por su parte aventó su capa a un lado dejando ver toda su belleza y poniéndose al instante en posición de ataque.

\- ¿Con que tú eres Amaterasu? Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan confiada.

\- ¿Y tú debes ser otra de las sirvientas de la mocosa esa? Le dijo riéndose burlescamente.

\- 'Jmm', ya veo que eres bastante graciosa, pero te equivocas. Formó parte de una nueva era. Mi planeta guardián es Urano, el planeta del viento; soy Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción.

\- ¡Basta de palabrerías sin sentido! ¿En dónde está Endymion? Los ojos de la pelirroja parecían estar encendidos, pero Sailor Uranus no le tenía miedo.

\- Si te refieres a Darién, al parecer salió a dar un paseo, lo han estado perturbando en sus sueños, pobre.

\- ¡No pienso escucharte más! Y se fue directo contra ella, haciéndola romper la puerta corrediza del balcón de Darién.

\- _Necesito espacio para luchar, es muy fuerte._ Y de un salto escaló de balcón en balcón hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio. Amaterasu no dudó en seguirla.

El viento de la noche hacía ondear los cabellos de ambas, Uranus sabía que debía esperar a que ella atacara primero para medir fuerzas. Tenía que provocarla sin usar sus poderes.

Comenzó a reírse con ironía frente a su rival, mientras caminaba alrededor de ella.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes?! Le objetó Amaterasu irritada.

\- ¿No lo adivinas niña? Basta con ver tus ropas para darme cuenta porque Endymion prefirió a mi Princesa.

Los ojos de la Princesa del Sol se encendieron aún más, sentía que le hervía la sangre, juntó las manos en torno a su cabeza, una pequeña bola de energía amarilla se formó con rapidez. Sailor Uranus sabía que recibiría un ataque inminente.

Una vez que estuvo formada aquella bola de energía, Amaterasu levantó las manos, expandiendo la energía hasta formar una luz casi cegadora.

\- ¡Llamarada Soooolar! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas dirigiendo su energía hacía la Sailor Scout que estaba frente a ella.

\- ¡Tieeerraaa, tieeeemblaaa! Contratacó en el mismo instante que la arremetida fue soltada por Amaterasu, pero fue en vano, la energía de la Princesa la rebasó haciéndola salir disparada varios metros atrás.

\- ¡Maremooto de Neeeptuuunooo!

Una oleada cayó sobre la pelirroja haciendo que perdiera el balance.

Sailor Neptune corrió hasta donde estaba su compañera mal herida.

\- Tonta, debiste esperarme, y la acunó en su regazo.

\- Sailor Neptune, llegaste justo cuando empezaba la diversión, nunca me dejas disfrutar algo sola.

\- Calla, yo me haré cargo. Pero la Sailor del viento no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan pronto, era cierto que no esperaba semejante poder, pero se necesitaba mucho más para dejarla fuera de combate.

Amaterasu logró ponerse en pie con relativa facilidad.

\- ¿Van a seguir hablando, o de una buena vez se van a enfrentar a mí?

Sailor Uranus se levantó en cuanto escuchó la voz de su rival, limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que le corría por el labio, volvió a reírse de su oponente.

\- Espero que no sea todo lo que tienes, porque de ser así estás acabada. Había podido analizar, aunque fuera por una fracción de segundo el método de pelea que empleaba, dándose cuenta que la velocidad no era su fuerte.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia un costado de la chica, dejándola confusa. - ¡Espada de Uranoo, elimiiiinaaa! De un solo tajo hizo retumbar el suelo, en apariencia, Amaterasu perdió de nueva cuenta el equilibrio. Más no contaban con que sólo había apoyado su mano para girar su cuerpo y esquivar el ataque.

Poniéndose de pie, ahora era ella la que reía ante la mirada atónita de las dos Sailors.

\- Bravo, dijo aplaudiendo, debo reconocer que al menos me han hecho sudar un poco, pero son débiles, no pueden hacer nada contra mí.

Se estaba preparando para atacarlas realmente cuando lo escuchó.

\- _Amor mío, ven, ven por mí ¡Ayúdame!_

\- ¡Endymion! Y desapareció en la penumbra como una sombra, dejando a sus oponentes confundidas.

\- Hizo la llamada…

\- ¿Qué has dicho Neptune? Sailor Uranus apenas había alcanzado a oír el murmullo de su compañera.

\- Nada, vamos tenemos que darnos prisa.

== Departamento de Andrew ==

\- Darién, por favor, ¡cálmate!

El chico se había levantado y estaba casi histérico, daba vueltas de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, sudaba profusamente y su semblante dejaba mucho que desear.

\- Darién, ¡escúchame, tienes que descansar!

\- ¡Suéltame! Contrario a como había llegado sin poder siquiera mantenerse en pie por sí solo, pudo aventar tan fuerte a Andrew que lo hizo caer.

\- _¡No entiendo nada, pero esto ya no está bien!_ Se puso rápidamente de pie y salió de su habitación dejando a su amigo encerrado.

Sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón el número que le había dado Michiru, lo tecleó tembloroso, podía escuchar los gritos de Darién y los golpes en la puerta que amenazaban con derribarla en cualquier momento.

\- Sí, diga. Una voz masculina se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

\- Sí, bueno ¿quién habla?

\- Pues es lo que yo quisiera saber, quién habla.

\- Eh, eh, soy Andrew Furuhata, y me dieron este número, Michiru.

\- ¿Eres el amigo de Darién?

\- Sí, sí, es por eso que marco.

/ Departamento de los Kou / (Escenario alterno).

\- ¿Dijiste algo de Darién? ¿Qué pasa? Serena se levantó de la cama cubriendo sus pechos con un pedazo de la sábana.

Con una ligera caricia Seiya la hizo recostar nuevamente, mientras él se levantaba de la cama para hablar lejos de ella. Se colocó una toalla alrededor y salió de la habitación.

La rubia no esperó ni un segundo, un mal presentimiento invadió su pecho y pronta volvió a vestirse medianamente para poder salir detrás de su estrella.

\- Ok, entiendo, salgo para allá.

\- ¿Para dónde Seiya? Casi chocan cuando se dio la vuelta para toparse de frente con su bombón.

\- Bombón, yo… yo. No quería ponerla en peligro, jamás se perdonaría que algo le pasara, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que su novia no sólo era Serena Tsukino, era la grandiosa Sailor Moon, la guerrera más poderosa del universo.

\- Pasa algo malo con Darién, ¿verdad? Por favor Seiya, dijimos que entre nosotros no habría secretos. Los ojos de ella lo observaban suplicantes.

\- Bombón, no puedo mentirte, al parecer Michiru llevó a Darién a casa de Andrew y se puso mal.

Serena no pudo ocultar una cara de horror, no podía si quiera imaginarse que algo malo le ocurriera.

\- Tranquila, al parecer está bajo uno de sus ataques de ira, por eso me llamó, Michiru le dio mi número por si pasaba algo, déjame ir a verlo y calmarlo, no pasará nada, lo prometo. A pesar de que Seiya confiaba en el amor de Serena ciegamente, no podía evitar sentirse mal cada que ella mostraba una preocupación excesiva por quien fuera su prometido en el pasado.

\- No Seiya, quiero ir contigo.

\- _Quiere verlo…_ La chica lo abrazó con fuerza en ese momento.

\- Si te pasa algo me muero, no voy a permitir que te enfrentes sólo a esto, somos uno mismo. El enemigo puede estar cerca, por favor amor, déjame ir contigo.

\- ¿Si me pasa algo, a mí?

\- Pues claro, eres el amor de mi vida, además necesitamos ayudar a Darién.

\- _Soy un tonto. Y_ la abrazó con más fuerza, dándole un apasionado beso.

\- Está bien, me pongo algo y nos vamos.

== Departamento de Andrew ==

Darién estaba a punto de tirar la puerta a patadas, lo último que quería Andrew era tener que pelar con él, pero al parecer no tenía opción.

\- Darién, ya basta. Voy a abrir la puerta, por favor, vamos a hablar.

Con cautela se acercó de nueva cuenta a la puerta de su habitación en cuanto dejó de escuchar el escándalo de su amigo. Giró la llave y abrió.

\- ¿Darién?

La habitación estaba vacía, sólo se apreciaba el vuelo de la cortina impulsado por el aire proveniente de la ventana.

\- ¡No, Darién!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey, gracias de nueva cuenta a todos los que me leen, el día de hoy desperté con la grata sorpresa de tener algunos reviews de Gabiusa Kou, lo cual es un gran honor, espero que llegue pronto a este apartado para que vea su mención.

Ojalá que les guste este capítulo, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes.

:)

 **CAPÍTULO 21 El inicio de la Batalla Solar.**

\- Bombón, antes de subir quiero decirte que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarlo, y para protegerte.

\- Seiya, aprecio tanto que a pesar de saber quién es Darién, confíes en mí, te amo.

El chico la abrazó con fuerza, aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello, temía por lo que pudiera suceder, aún no tenía idea de cómo usar sus poderes, si es que eran necesarios, pero sabía que arriesgaría todo con tal de ayudarla.

\- Vamos, dame la mano. Era ya de madrugada cuando los dos entraron al edificio de Andrew, al llegar, les abrió el joven completamente asustado.

\- Pasen, pasen, dijo algo nervioso.

\- Andrew, ¿en dónde está Darién, acaso pudiste calmarlo?

\- Serena, yo estaba en la sala, hablando por teléfono, él gritaba y golpeaba la puerta, hasta que dejé de escuchar ruidos y decidí abrirle. Él… él, ya no estaba, al parecer se salió por la ventana.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no estaba?! Los ojos de la rubia voltearon a ver su novio desconcertada, Seiya ya estaba en pie a punto de dirigirse a la recámara.

\- ¿Hace cuánto pasó esto Andrew, por qué no nos llamaste? Se notaba molesto, Andrew no lo sabía, pero ahora todos corrían peligro, incluso el mismo Darién.

\- Pasó hace menos de cinco minutos, no entiendo qué sucede, él no es así, ¿verdad que no Serena?

\- No Andrew, Darién no es así. Por ahora no podemos explicarte bien lo que pasa, pero te prometo que te diré todo, ahora es necesario que vayamos a buscarlo y que tú estés al pendiente por si regresa, llamarnos inmediatamente.

\- Serena, ¿esto tiene algo que ver contigo y tu otra identidad? La rubia que ya estaba en la puerta se quedó fría cuando escuchó a su amigo, se dio la vuelta para verlo a cara.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Andrew?

\- Pues ya sabes, Sailor Moon…

\- Así es que lo sabes, le espetó Seiya muy tranquilo.

\- Hace tiempo que lo sé, en alguna ocasión te vi transformarte cerca del parque, luego supe que habías salvado a mi hermana y siempre estuve agradecido contigo.

\- ¿Es todo lo que sabes Andrew? Serena se preguntaba si también conocía la identidad secreta de su amigo.

\- Sí, es todo lo que sé, pero intuyo que Darién tiene algo que ver, pero eso no es relevante, ya me contarán después todo, si es que pueden hacerlo.

\- Gracias Andrew, te prometemos que todo estará bien, ahora sólo haznos ese favor, quédate aquí y llámanos si sabes cualquier cosa.

Seiya tomó de la mano a su novia, ante la mirada de Andrew que prefirió no hacer más preguntas. Salieron casi corriendo hacia el pasillo, ni siquiera tenían idea de hacia donde debían dirigirse, pero algo les decían que tenían que salir de ahí para pensar con claridad.

== Parque número 10 ==

Como dos flechas surcando el aire, así atravesaron las Sailors Scouts exteriores la primera parte del Parque.

Una creciente luz rojiza las hizo detener la marcha.

\- Es justo ahí, en medio del parque. Sailor Neptune estaba señalando en dirección a los árboles más grandes, de entre el follaje se alcanzaba a divisar la potencia de los colores rojos y naranjas que parecían danzar como si se tratase de una gran hoguera.

No perdieron mucho tiempo, debían dirigirse hacia allá, algo les decía que Amaterasu tenía que ver en eso.

En efecto, un círculo de fuego rodeaba a la chica que cargaba algo.

\- ¡Sailor Uranus, espera! La Scout del viento rodeo el circulo para alcanzar a divisar a su enemiga entre las llamas, al tenerla de frente pudo observar que era lo que cargaba.

\- ¡Darién! ¡Sailor Neptune, tiene a Darién!

Parecía que Amaterasu no prestaba la más mínima atención a las recién llegadas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sus largos cabellos rojos se veían levantados por una poderosa corriente de aire imperceptible, se trataba de toda su energía concentrada.

\- Debemos entrar cuanto antes, Sailor Neptune, abre un hueco para que yo pase. La Sailor del Agua sólo asintió a su compañera, sabía perfecto lo que pretendía hacer.

\- ¡Maremooto de Neeeptuuunooo! Una gran oleada pegó directamente sobre el fuego haciendo que este se disipara, dentro alcanzaron a ver el cuerpo de un segundo individuo tendido en el piso.

Amaterasu ni siquiera volteó a ver el gran agujero que se había formado producto del choque del agua con las llamas. Uranus corrió a toda velocidad para atravesarlo, pero como si se tratara de una enorme cápsula invisible, su cuerpo fue rebotado haciéndola caer violentamente contra el pavimento.

\- ¡Sailor Uranus, nooo! De pronto una mano cayó el grito de desesperación.

\- ¡Bombón, espera! Debemos transfórmanos y avisar a los demás.

Seiya detenía a su novia que intentaba zafarse para correr hasta donde estaba su guardiana y amiga mal herida. Habían visto también la gran llamarada y decidieron acercarse.

Serena dejó de luchar contra la fuerza masculina de Seiya, tenía razón podía ponerlas en mayor peligro si decidía acercarse como civil.

Volteó a ver a su amada estrella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, detestaba pelear, consideraba que esa debía ser la última opción, y, además, ahora estaba él con ella, no quería que nada malo le ocurriera.

Se puso de puntitas para darle un fugaz beso y llenarse de valor para lo que seguía.

\- ¡Te amo Serena, hazlo ahora!

\- Sí, dijo ella empuñando su medallón. – ¡ETERNAAAAL SAILOR MOON, TRAAAANS-FOOOR-MA-CIÓÓÓN! Una brillante luna creciente apareció en la frente de la chica, dando inicio a su transformación.

Seiya sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, sacando su medallón dorado lo alzó gritando al mismo tiempo. - ¡Poder de estrellas fugaces! ¡TRANS-FOOOOOR-MA-CIÓÓÓN!

Una vez que ambos estaban como Eternal Sailor Moon y como un Guerrero Estelar, corrieron en dirección a Sailor Uranus que ya estaba siendo auxiliada en ese momento por Neptune.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! les gritó la Sailor en tono molesto intentando ocultar el dolor que le producía hablar.

Sailor Moon no hizo caso al comportamiento de su guardiana y se arrodilló junto a ella para sostenerla, junto con Sailor Neptune.

\- Te dije que no permitiría que esto se te saliera de las manos, yo pedí que le llamaran a Sei… Al Guerrero Estelar si teníamos dificultades.

\- Ya veo, dijo poniéndose de pie mientras se apoyaba en ambas chicas. – Y fuiste tú quién debió traer a nuestra Princesa para exponerla.

\- Basta Uranus, no es momento de pelear, sabes perfecto que yo debo estar aquí. ¡¿Ahora díganme qué es todo esto?!

\- Eso, querida, es nuestro enemigo, tiene a Darién consigo.

\- ¡Darién! Los ojos de la rubia voltearon llenos de pánico hacia el círculo de fuego, cuya pared se hacían cada vez más alta.

\- ¡Hay alguien más con ellos, pero no alcanzamos a ver quién es! Dijo Sailor Neptune.

De pronto como si el círculo explotara, una inmensa luz blanca cegó por un instante a todos, Sailor Moon sólo alcanzó a cubrir su rostro con el dorso de su brazo.

Las llamas habían desaparecido, pero en su lugar un campo energético seguía rodeando la chica. Se apreciaba a Darién, vestido como Endymion flotando justo a un costado de ella, y del otro lado a un hombre viejo cubierto apenas por unas mantas.

Amaterasu continuaba en trance, las cuatro se acercaron para ver más de cerca e intentar hacer algo.

Desconocían quién era la otra persona, entonces lo vieron abrir levemente los ojos y voltear hacia la Princesa.

\- Amaterasu, dijo con voz cancina, he intentó tocar el cabello de la chica extendiendo su mano temblorosa.

\- Amaterasu, hija, no lo hagas. Pero, en ese momento la energía se vio intensificada y el viejo ahogó un grito de dolor mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho.

\- Está sufriendo, gritó la rubia con franca desesperación.

\- Detente Sailor Moon, ni siquiera sabemos quién es. Sailor Uranus estaba casi repuesta y había tomado a la chica por el brazo.

\- Es su padre, ¡qué acaso no lo escucharon! Debemos ayudarlos, por favor Guerrero Estelar, llama a todos.

\- Sí, el chico sacó un comunicador que les había entregado Kakyuu antes de regresar a la Tierra, y con él, llamó a sus dos hermanos. Lo que no sabía es que además de llamarlos a ellos, Kakyuu recibía el convoco también, por lo que en esos momentos la Princesa de Kinmoku sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, el momento de luchar había llegado, por su mente pasaron como viejas fotografías las imágenes de los cuerpos inertes de sus hermanos, lo que la hizo levantarse sobresaltada.

\- Sailor Neptune, llama a las demás ahora mismo, solos no podremos con esto.

\- Sí, dijo sin objeciones, sin duda su Princesa había madurado y ahora debían tratarla como lo que era, su líder y soberana.

No tardaron en llegar todos acompañados de Luna y Artemis, incluso Sailor Saturn estaba ahí.

\- Sailor Moon se puso frente a ellos, se veía tan segura y fuerte, que el Guerrero Estelar rojo la vio orgulloso.

\- Ha llegado el momento de luchar una vez más por la Tierra, hagámoslo en el nombre del amor, de la justicia, y de la Luna.

Y se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente al campo magnético que seguía manteniendo la Princesa del Sol, quien de súbito abrió los ojos, su mirada se clavó en Sailor Moon.

\- _¡Al fin, la hora de mi venganza ha llegado!_


	22. Chapter 22

Hola a todos, al parecer ya estoy recobrando el ritmo de escritura que llevaba al principio, espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo.

 **CAPÍTULO 22 Un Rey por un Príncipe.**

Sailor Moon pudo notar esa mirada desafiante, pero no tenía miedo, había vencido al Caos, y a Sailor Galaxia con el poder del amor. Tantas batallas libradas, una más no la haría retroceder.

El hombre que en ese momento se quejaba como si alguien estuviera infligiéndole un agudo dolor había logrado tomar a la chica del brazo, Endymion continuaba inconsciente flotando a un costado.

Parecía que el viejo estaba usando todas sus fuerzas en apretar la extremidad de la chica, mientras que esta permanecía inmutada viendo de fijo a su rival. Como si se tratara de un parásito que la estaba sacando de concentración, Amaterasu entornó los brillante ojos carmesíes y de un jalón se zafó de la mano anciana.

\- ¡Suéltame, viejo estúpido! ¡Me tienes harta! Su manotazo fue tan violento que el viejo se vio estrellado contra el suelo nuevamente.

\- ¡Eres una insolente, te vas a arrepentir cuando recupere mi poder, te vas a arrepentir, tú no mereces ser la hija del Rey del Sol!

La muchacha rio con fuerza, se mostraba divertida ante la desgracia de su padre.

\- ¿Que no soy digna de ser tu hija por esto que hago ahora? Por favor, no me hagas reír, yo no soy digna de ser tu hija desde que me culpaste por la muerte de mi madre siendo apenas una niña, no soy digna desde que no pude conquistar el corazón de Endymion y fui cambiada por la tonta Princesa de la Luna.

Sailor Moon y las Sailors Scouts interiores se vieron unas con otras liadas, esa parte de la historia no la conocían ¿por qué no la conocían? ¿acaso esa chica tenía algo que ver con el fallido amor de Serena y Darién en el futuro?

\- Pero ya no tendré piedad sobre ti, ahora sólo me estorbas, exprimiré hasta la última gota de poder que te queda para brindárselo a él. ¡Juntos seremos invencibles, me oyes, invencibles!

El Rey Izanagi se arremolinó entre las mantas que lo cubrían, parecía un ser indefenso ante la imponente Princesa. Tal vez era momento de cambiar la táctica.

\- Hijita, perdóname. Jamás imaginé que te había hecho sentir esto, yo amaba a tu madre, y el perderla me dejó loco de odio, pero nunca te culpé, ¡lo juro! Mi único deseo era verte casada para no dejarte sola el día que yo muriera también. La culpa es de ese hombre que tienes ahí, no te lo dije para no herir tus sentimientos, pero él no quiso casarse contigo porque amaba a otra.

Amaterasu se llevó las manos a los oídos, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Basta, cállate de una buena vez! Eso no es cierto, tú dijiste que me amaba, que si nos perseguía era porque los habitantes del Milenio de Plata lo habían obligado. El campo energético parecía crecer a medida que el semblante de Amaterasu se volvía más duro.

\- Hija, no tengo porqué mentirte, regrésame mi poder, quítale toda su energía a ese traidor y devuélvemela. ¡Juntos podemos vengarnos, recuerda que eso fue lo que nos mantuvo con vida durante nuestro exilio! La esperanza de la venganza.

La joven estaba confundida, y si era verdad todo lo que su padre le decía, aun así, no podía perdonarle todo el desprecio y los malos tratos. Como fuera realmente la historia, si alguien se iba a llevar la gloria sería sólo ella. Muy dentro de su corazón una voz comenzó a hacerle eco. _¡Es tu padre, es tu sangre!_ Escuchaba a lo lejos combinándose con los latidos de su corazón.

\- No, a esto no se le puede llamar padre, y alzando su dedo una fina línea dorada salió de la punta de su índice envolviendo el cuerpo del viejo como si de un lazo se tratase.

La fina cuerda de energía pronto tenía amarrado en su totalidad a Izanagi, apretando con fuerza y sacando gritos de dolor y angustia del que fuera el poderoso Rey del Sol.

A su vez, la capa de Endymion comenzaba a ondear con más fuerza, sus cabellos agitados por la energía en el aire le daban un aspecto rejuvenecido, el tono pálido de su piel había vuelto a la normalidad y su semblante ahora lo hacía parecer dormido y no inconsciente como al principio.

Los demás, veían por fuera con impotencia la escena, no podían hacer nada para romper aquel poderoso campo que los protegía.

\- ¡Tenemos que intentarlo! les gritó Sailor Moon. Lancemos cada uno nuestro poder al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí, respondieron todos, excepto los tres Guerreros Estelares que no tenían ni idea de qué poder iban a utilizar.

En un mar de palabras, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune y Saturn lanzaron sus ataques al unísono. El parque se vio iluminado por cientos de luces de colores producidas por los ataques de las chicas.

La última en atacar fue Sailor Moon. - POR EL POOOODER, ¡DEL CRISTAAAAL, DE LA LUNA, PLAAAATEADA!

Era demasiado tarde, aunque en efecto el poder acumulado de las Sailors había quebrantado el campo de energía; Amaterasu se encontraba ya flotando por los aires acompañada de Endymion quien la sostenía por la cintura, como una pareja, mostrando un apoyo contundente.

Sailor Moon elevó su mirada al cielo para verlos. Debajo de ellos una nube de polvos dorados descendían, mientras pedazos de lo que fueran unas mantas caían también al compás de la corriente de aire.

\- ¡Noooo, se ha desintegrado! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? él era tu padre! La joven no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

El Guerrero Estelar corrió hasta donde estaba ella tomándola de los hombros para protegerla.

La carcajada maligna de Amaterasu volvió a retumbar en los oídos de todos. Ya no portaba más sus andrajosas ropas, tenía en cambio un hermoso vestido amarillo que resaltaba aún más su portentosa belleza. Endymion a su lado parecía un soldado inamovible, carente de alma, pero dispuesto a pelear por ella.

\- Esto es sólo el comienzo, amenazó Amaterasu. Dándose vuelta, quedó de frente a su amado Príncipe, echo los brazos en torno a su cuello y sus labios pronto lo apresaron en un beso que dejó fríos a todos.

\- ¡Dariééééén! Gritó la Sailor de la Luna, desesperada.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, ambos desaparecieron en la penumbra de la noche.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola, en esta ocasión el capítulo está cortito, quise dejarlo así para que la esencia de lo plasmado no cambiara, ojalá que les guste.

Selene, qué gusto que estés de vuelta, y Gabiusa, ahora la que se tiene que apurar soy yo.

Un beso grande.

 **CAPÍTULO 23 El amor de una estrella.**

Había pasado una semana desde la desaparición de Darién y Amaterasu. Las chicas estaban ansiosas, Haruka había decidido quedarse de planta en el departamento de Darién, aunque le costó un enojo con Michiru, que no estaba de acuerdo ya que ella no podía acompañarla por quedarse con Hotaru.

Sin embargo, no había noticias de ellos, era como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado.

Los padres de Serena habían salido de viaje, dejándola al cuidado de la casa durante dos semanas. La primer semana Serena no tuvo mucho ánimo, Seiya la observaba preocupado, pero se limitaba a hacerle compañía cada que la rubia lo llamaba.

== Casa de los Tsukino ==

Seiya tocó la puerta de la casa, pero al no escuchar respuesta decidió entrar.

\- ¿Bombón? Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, como si no hubiera nadie, tomándose el atrevimiento decidió subir hasta el cuarto de su novia, caminaba sigilosamente como si temiera que en cualquier momento apareciera Kenji gritándole ¡abusivo!

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de la chica y la vio dormida en su cama, sus coletas le cubrían parte del rostro y su pijama de conejitos la hacía lucir encantadora.

Se acercó a ella como si de un príncipe a punto de despertar a su amada se tratara. Tiernamente se hincó al costado de su cama, desde esa perspectiva podía apreciar su rostro lleno de cabello, y sus ojos se notaban hinchados.

\- _Ha estado llorando…_ Y una punzadita recorrió su corazón, no le había dicho nada a Serena, pero el día fatídico en el parque número 10 se había sentido inútil e impotente. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ellos los hubiesen atacado? ¿Cómo habría protegido al amor de su vida? Tampoco le había podido contar por encargo de Kakyuu que ella era en realidad su hermana, sentía como si le estuviera ocultando cosas y eso le dolía; como le dolía verla apagada y angustiada, sabía que no eran celos, pero la duda lo tenía mal, tal vez su bombón había recapacitado, al ver a Darién en peligro, tal vez el destino había sido más fuerte que el presente, tal vez… Un bostezo de ella lo hizo retroceder unos centímetros, mientras se estiraba, quitaba el cabello de su cara, arrugando la nariz en un infantil gesto.

Seiya sonrió al verla dormir, le resultaba impresionante como esa indefensa jovencita en apariencia pudiera ser tan fuerte. ¿Quién creería que la niña de coletas y pijama de conejitos había salvado en múltiples ocasiones al mundo, a la galaxia entera del mal? ¿Quién creería que bajo esos ojos dulces y esa piel de porcelana se escondía una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra? Bella, sensual, capaz de enloquecer a cualquier hombre con sus artes amatorias, dueña absoluta de sus deseos, de sus sentimientos y pensamientos. ¿Quién lo creería? – _Pues tú mismo_ , se dijo hacia sus adentros.

Se veía tan perfecta, aun con sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, que deseaba robarle un beso, subirse en su cuerpo y sentir el roce de la tela, pidiendo a gritos ser despojada de su lugar. Acomodar detrás de su oreja la hebra de cabello que aún prendía de su mejilla rosada. Sentir el suave y cálido aliento de su respiración acompasada y adormilada.

Despertarla a besos, invadir sus labios con la tibieza de su lengua, hacerla responder a sus caricias cargadas de deseo y devoción. Recorrer con sus manos y después con sus labios los surcos de su cuerpo, probarla en su totalidad.

Quería hacerla suya, guardando en su mente cada milímetro de piel, aspirar sus aromas, repasar cada poro y cada lunar.

\- _No, no hay cabida para las dudas_ , _si es que acaso, es real que el destino existe, que todo está escrito, déjame decirte que iré al fin del mundo para reescribir nuestra parte._

Y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dejarle una nota en el buró.

*Te veías tan hermosa durmiendo, que no pude más que contemplarte. Gracias Serena Tsukino por existir*.


	24. Chapter 24

¡HOLA!

Las tuve muy olvidadas, discúlpenme por favor, el mes de julio siempre es un mes muy ocupado para mí, y no quería escribir algo que no estuviera a la altura de sus expectativas.

Un saludo especial para mis dos nuevas lectoras :) Sailor Alyssa y Sakura, quien llegó en buen momento porque ahora sí prometo no abandonarlas tanto. También quiero agradecer a Gabiusa Kou, de verdad no sabes cuánto me emociono al leer tus reviews. Soy nueva en esto y que alguien con tu calidad me haga saber que le gusta lo que escribo me anima a continuar.

A las de siempre, les mando un beso fuerte, esta historia ya está llegando a su final, pero créanme que no será la primera ni la última vez que lean algo loco de mí.

Que los disfruten. :)

 **CAPÍTULO 24: El enemigo reaparece.**

El silencio reinaba en el Templo Hikawa, una joven sacerdotisa estaba hincada frente al fuego sagrado, con la esperanza de que el paradero del enemigo le fuese revelado.

\- Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen. Akuryou Taisan. Espíritu maligno, manifiéstate. Los ojos de Rei se abrieron alarmados. – ¡No puede ser, los van a atacar a ellos!

Se puso en pie rápidamente, corrió hasta su casa, debía avisarle a las demás. Esa noche el grupo Three Lights daría un magno concierto y estarían desprevenidos, era el escenario perfecto para una emboscada.

== Disquera Ki/oon Records ==

\- Taiki, estás muy distraído, te adelantas en el tercer tiempo. Yaten parecía algo molesto con su hermano.

\- Déjalo Yaten, que no ves que está enamorado. Seiya reía burlescamente pues de primera mano sabía que Ami aún no le respondía si quería ser su novia, habían pasado tantas cosas que la chica había decidido esperar un poco. Le divertía porque en el fondo no le preocupaba la respuesta, era obvio que Ami Mizuno estaba enamoradísima de su hermano, como él de ella, era cuestión de tiempo.

\- No es eso, tengo un mal presentimiento. Se dirigió a la puerta del estudio para cerrarla.

\- Si te preocupa la asistencia, déjame decirte que los boletos llevan una semana agotados.

\- No, no es eso Yaten, siento que algo nos acecha, no sé, tal vez son tonterías mías.

Seiya frunció el ceño, era muy raro que Taiki se dejara llevar por ese tipo de emociones, él siempre había sido el racional del grupo, y sus palabras lo habían dejado pensativo.

\- Será mejor que estemos alertas, no olviden traer consigo en todo momento sus medallones estelares.

\- ¿Y de qué nos sirve Seiya, si no tenemos idea de cómo usar nuestros poderes?

\- Kakyuu dijo que lo sabríamos en el momento indicado, confiemos en ella, sólo espero que ese momento no llegue demasiado tarde.

Un golpe en la puerta los hizo callarse.

\- Adelante.

\- Sí, buenas tardes chicos, me mandaron a avisarles que después de la cuarta canción usarán el escenario giratorio, por lo que tendrán 65 segundos exactos para cambiar el atuendo.

\- Pero qué tontería, se pierde la conexión con el público si desaparecemos del escenario. Ya les habíamos dicho que esa parte del show estaba cancelada. Seiya parecía molesto con el repentino cambio de planes.

\- Lo siento mucho joven Kou, pero son ordenes de los organizadores del evento. El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros y regresar por donde venía.

\- Es sólo un instante Seiya, recuerda que es nuestra gira de reencuentro, y al menos por ahora no podemos ponernos exigentes.

\- Yaten tiene razón, ahora, sigamos ensayando que falta muy poco para que inicie el concierto.

== Departamento de Darién ==

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Haruka se encontraba dándose una ducha en ese momento por lo que no alcanzaba a escuchar el repiqueteo de la llamada.

\- Vamos Haruka, contesta, por favor. Rei sabía que debía avisarle primero a ella, de comentarle a las demás, tanto Serena como Ami, y Mina podrían cometer una tontería con tal de poner a salvo a sus amados. – Demonios, no contesta. Piensa rápido Rei, las chicas ya deben estar en el Estadio.

Sin pensarlo tecleó otro número, en esta ocasión sí obtuvo éxito en la respuesta.

\- Bueno, ¿Hotaru? Soy Rei, por favor, pásame a Michiru.

Del otro lado de la línea Michiru tomaba el teléfono algo impaciente pues ya estaban retrasadas.

\- ¿Qué sucede Rei? Habla rápido porque Hotaru y yo estamos por salir rumbo al concierto.

\- Los van a atacar hoy, el fuego me lo dijo.

\- ¡Pero, ¿qué dices, estás segura?

Michiru sólo alcanzó a sentir el roce del cuerpo de Hotaru cayendo sobre su costado, dejó caer el teléfono en ese instante dejando a Rei colgada en la línea.

\- Michiru, Michiru, ¿qué pasa? ¿sigues ahí?

La joven tenía a su hija adoptiva entre los brazos, totalmente rígida y pálida.

\- Hotaru, responde, ¿qué pasa? Hotaru.

El signo de su planeta regente brilló por un instante sobre su frente, haciendo que su flequillo se viese levando. Sus ojos se abrieron y su iris se vio cubierto por una especie de halo luminoso que le daba un aire fantasmal.

\- ¡La pequeña dama debe nacer! Protejan a sus padres, ¡protéjanlos! El esfuerzo de Hotaru la hizo desmayarse nuevamente.

\- ¿Rini? Pero, Serena ya terminó con Darién, no entiendo, ¿qué debemos hacer?

Poco a poco la niña fue recobrando el conocimiento, la bocina seguía descolgada, pero Rei ya no estaba esperando, no había tiempo que perder, así es que salió disparada hacia el departamento de Darién en busca de Haruka.

== Estadio Ajinomoto ==

El Estadio estaba a tope, miles de fans se habían dado cita para lo que sería el último concierto de Three Lights antes de que se dedicaran por completo a grabar su nuevo material discográfico.

Como ya era costumbre Serena y sus amigas tenían asientos preferenciales frente al escenario.

Serena estaba inquieta en su asiento, movía las piernas de un lado a otro mientras con la mano tamborileaba sobre el descanso de la silla.

\- Basta Serena, me estás mareando, ¿qué te pasa? No me digas que Seiya te compuso otra canción y por eso estás así.

\- No, no es eso. La rubia dudaba en decirle a sus amigas. Había olvidado su broche de transformación en su casa, era la segunda vez que le pasaba y se sentía preocupada. Seguían sin saber algo de Darién y Amaterasu, no podía darse el lujo de estar desprevenida.

\- _¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?!_

\- Serena, ya casi comienza el concierto, ¿estás segura que te sientes bien? Lita estaba preocupada por su amiga, debería estar emocionada como siempre, pero en cambio no dejaba de moverse en su silla.

\- Es que… Lo que pasa es que…

Las luces del Estadio se apagaron de súbito, y tres reflectores aparecieron sobre el escenario.

\- ¡Ya van a salir! Gritó Mina, olvidando por completo a su amiga y lo que iba a decirles.

\- _Tal vez deba relajarme, es un concierto, en cuanto termine me iré rápido a la casa por el broche._

En ese momento Michiru y Hotaru se encontraban en las taquillas.

\- Ya comenzó, será mejor que nos demos prisa.

\- Michiru, ¿se encuentran bien?

Haruka y Rei acababan de llegar también, luego de que la segunda hubiese tenido que ir hasta el departamento de Darién por ella.

\- Sí, sí estamos bien. Hotaru sufrió uno de sus trances justo cuando estaba hablando con Rei.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste a Michiru, Hotaru? Si la niña había pasado por eso y Rei al fin había podido ver algo en el fuego, sólo podía significar una cosa. Esta vez pelearían enserio.

\- Sólo sé que la pequeña Dama debe nacer, y que es nuestro deber proteger a sus padres.

\- Pero… Seiya y Serena. Rei no entendía nada.

\- Pero nada, si Hotaru dice eso, es porque todo este estúpido romance de la Princesa con esa estrella debe terminar de una buena vez.

\- Creo que no es momento de ponernos a discutir, los demás no saben nada y están en peligro, debemos entrar cuanto antes.

\- Pero, Haruka y yo no tenemos boleto.

\- Déjamelo a mí, dijo Michiru guiñándoles un ojo y entregándole a Haruka sus boletos. – Ustedes entren con normalidad, enseguida las alcanzamos.

Para ese entonces su popularidad había ido en aumento por lo que no le resultaría difícil convencer a los de seguridad de dejarla pasar a ella y a su pequeña acompañante.

Estaba por terminar la cuarta canción por lo que debían colocarse rápidamente sobre el escenario giratorio, el cual iría descendiendo hasta quedar por debajo de toda la estructura, de esa forma el cambio de vestuario y de escenografía no sería perceptible para el público.

Con cada estrofa de la melodía, el escenario iba bajando cada vez más, mientras los gritos de las fans y sus coros resonaban en todo el Estadio.

Haruka, Michiru, Rei y Hotaru habían logrado ingresar y corrían por uno de los túneles de entrada, dirigiéndose justo atrás del escenario, debían transformarse lo antes posible y mantenerse alerta.

El último acorde de la guitarra de Seiya sonó y en ese momento el escenario y los chicos quedaron completamente fuera de la vista.

Una explosión a modo de fuegos artificiales salió del hueco que había dejado la plataforma. La gente se vio sorprendida, pero supusieron que se trataba de un efecto especial propio del espectáculo, y aplaudieron emocionados, todos, menos Serena que en ese momento se puso de pie con un dolor en el pecho.

\- ¡Seiya, no! Algo no está bien Mina, estoy segura.

\- Tranquila Serena, verás que en un segundo salen con algo espectacular.

\- No, no, siento algo Mina, hazme caso.

No había terminado de completar la frase cuando el escenario volvió a emerger entre una nube de humo.

\- Lo ves, ahí está Seiya. Entre la humareda, la silueta de un joven con una capa ondeando se alcanzaba a distinguir cerca del micrófono.

\- Ese… Ese no es Seiya, gritó Serena aterrada, quien ya se había dado cuenta que lo que más temía se había hecho realidad.

Sobre el escenario estaba parado Darién, en su forma de Endymion, y a su lado cuando el humo desapareció por completo Amaterasu, que dirigió un vistazo rápido al público para encontrarse con esos ojos celestes que tanto odiaba llenos de lágrimas.

Un rayo de luz salió de sus manos dirigidas al cielo y una carcajada perversa logró provocar el pánico entre los asistentes que comenzaron a abandonar sus lugares y a arremolinarse en las salidas de emergencia.

\- ¡Así me gusta, corran, huyan mientras puedan! Vociferaba Amaterasu totalmente fuera de sí.

Instintivamente Serena se llevó la mano al pecho para tocar su broche, pero este no estaba.

\- Soy una estúpida, Seiya, ¿en dónde estás?

\- Ahí, detrás de los instrumentos. Ami señaló al fondo del escenario donde se encontraban los hermanos Kou tendidos en el piso, inconscientes.

\- ¡Noooooo, Seiyaaaaa! La rubia quiso correr hacia ellos, pero un fuerte jalón la detuvo.

\- Serena, transfórmate. Era Sailor Mars, que en ese momento había llegado acompañada de las Sailors exteriores.

\- No puedo, chilló la chica, olvidé mi broche.

\- ¡¿Qué olvidaste qué?! Haruka intentó correr hacia ella en cuanto dijo que no podía convertirse en Sailor Moon, pero Endymion fue más rápido, como un rayo saltó hacia la rubia tomándola entre sus brazos y cubriéndola con su capa regresó velozmente hacia el escenario.

\- La tienen, la tienen. Lita estaba impotente, quiso arrebatar a Serena de los brazos de Endymion sin éxito.

\- Transformémonos gritó Mina sacando su pluma y poniéndola en alto.

Todo se veía borroso, sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y una sensación de pesadez que le impedía abrir los ojos.

\- Bom- bón. La mano de Seiya se estiró como queriendo alcanzar la imagen que veía de Serena intentado escapar de Endymion.

\- ¡Bom- bón, re-sis-te! Y acumulando la poca fuerza que tenía, sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón su medallón.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25 El amor de un Guerrero.**

Las Sailors Scouts tanto interiores como exteriores ya estaban arriba del escenario, Amaterasu había vuelto a colocar un campo energía protegiéndola a ella y a Endymion, que sostenía a una Serena agotada de luchar contra su fuerza masculina.

La Princesa Solar, comenzó a caminar alrededor de Endymion, sus finos y largos dedos se enrollaron en la rubia cabellera de Serena, tirando de ellos con tanta fuerza que la chica soltó un gemido de dolor.

\- ¡Suéltala!

La pelirroja hizo un mohín al escuchar aquella voz y giró para encararlo, no sin antes volver a retorcer la coleta de su rival. Esta vez Serena ya no se quejó al darse cuenta quién estaba de pie frente a la bola de energía. Tenía los puños cerrados en señal de impotencia.

El Guerrero Estelar Rojo se había levantado, y estaba decidido a salvar a Serena de las manos de esos desalmados.

Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿qué palabras debía pronunciar? Alzó la mirada. – _Kakyuu, hermana, ayúdame por favor._

Sintió dos manos, una en cada uno de sus hombros y volteó a sus costados para ver a sus dos hermanos apoyándolo.

\- Lo lograremos, le dijo el Guerrero Estelar Violeta.

\- Nuestros corazones sabrán actuar, no temas. El Guerrero de cabello plateado sonaba decidido.

Serena los observaba angustiada y arrepentida, ahora todos estarían en peligro y ella no podría hacer nada, a menos que… _\- ¡Luna, ella puede traerme mi broche!_ Buscó con la mirada a Sailor Venus, y moviendo los labios "pronunció" el nombre de su gatita.

\- ¿Luna? dijo Sailor Venus. – Serena quiere que llamemos a Luna. Entendió en un instante a lo que se refería su amiga y discretamente sacó su comunicador.

\- Me estoy empezando a cansar de esto, háganse a un lado. La Sailor del aire no estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo, y sacando su espada de Uranus, la alzó dispuesta a lanzar el primer ataque.

\- ¡Nooo! Gritó Sailor Saturn. Puedes lastimar a los príncipes y recuerda, Rini debe nacer.

\- ¡¿Qué?! El Guerrero Estelar Rojo no pudo evitar verla con desconcierto. – Eso ya no podía ser. Le dolía la perdida de Rini para Serena, pero ¿y su amor, y todo lo que habían logrado?

Sailor Mercury había estado analizando el campo magnético con su computadora. Había encontrado un punto de quiebre justo en la parte superior, había que utilizar una energía eléctrica poderosa para ensanchar el hueco.

\- Sailor Jupiter, rápido, justo ahí. Y señaló el lugar que le indicaba su computadora.

\- Sí, ¡Truuuuuenoooo de Júúúúúpiteeeeer, Resuenaaaaa! Su ataque dio justo en el blanco logrando romper por completo la burbuja de protección.

\- Ahora sí, no tienes escapatoria. Sailor Saturn se había aproximado colocando su báculo de guadaña muy cerca del cuello de Amaterasu.

La Princesa Solar, únicamente se limitó a ver con desdén a la pequeña Sailor.

\- Endymion, mi amor, encárgate de esa mocosa. Los ojos de Darién estaban extraviados, un ligero brillo naranja era lo único que los hacía ver con un poco de vida. Entregó a Serena en los brazos de Amaterasu que la recibió con violencia, mientras sacaba su espada para luchar contra Saturn.

Un embate, dos embates y la Sailor de la destrucción los detuvo con fuerza y determinación, más al tercero, Endymion atino a lastimar un costado del antebrazo causándole una herida que la hizo soltar su guadaña.

\- ¡Cadena de amor y belleza de Veeeenuuuuus! La rubia soltó con todas sus fuerzas la larga cadena de corazones enredándola en la punta de la espada. Pero con un simple movimiento hacia atrás Endymion logró romperla.

Serena sentía que no podía respirar, Amaterasu la tenía por el cuello y le estaba haciendo daño mientras presenciaba la pelea de aquel que fuera su prometido con las Sailors.

Una a una fueron lanzando sus ataques sin éxito. Los Guerreros Estelares contemplaban la batalla desesperados. Por más que intentaban buscar en su memoria, parecía que esta estaba en blanco, era inútil.

\- _No puedo esperar más, tal vez no tendré poderes, pero te defenderé con mis propios puños de ser necesario._ Corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la pelirroja, cargando su peso hacia el frente como lo hacía cuando jugaba fútbol americano.

\- _Está desprevenida, tengo sólo un segundo para…_ Sintió como su peso derribaba a la mujer que en ese momento soltaba a Serena ante la sorpresa de la embestida.

Sus brazos se estiraron lo más que pudieron para atrapar a la rubia en el aire.

\- ¡Saeta llameante de Maaaarteeee! Una flecha dorada se incrustó justo en el hombro izquierdo de Amaterasu sacándole un grito de dolor.

\- ¡Burbujaaaaaaas de Mercurioooooo, ESTAAAALLLEN! Sailor Mercury aprovechó el momento para crear una confusión visual.

\- ¡Te tengo Bombón, te tengo! Serena sintió los brazos fuertes de su estrella protegiéndola y se aferró a ellos como nunca lo había hecho.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh, esto ha ido demasiado lejos! El cabello de fuego de Amaterasu comenzó a elevarse, indicando sólo una cosa, su energía iba en ascenso. Aún prendía de su hombro la flecha lanzada por Mars, la arrancó de un tirón fundiendo su fuego con el que comenzaba a crecer en sus manos.

\- ¡Morirás Serenity, morirás! ¡Llamarada Soooolar! El ataque salió disparado justo hacia Serena y el Guerrero Estelar Rojo, este último utilizó toda su fuerza para arrojar a su novia por un costado y recibir de frente la arremetida, pero Amaterasu lo sabía por lo que había impreso una fuerza especial que actuaría como un boomerang contra la Princesa Lunar. La bola de energía se desvío en su línea recta y un grito inundó los oídos de todos.

El impacto había sido brutal, Serena había salido despedida varios metros atrás y su cuerpo tirado no daba señales de estar con vida.

En ese momento había llegado Luna con el broche en el hocico, seguida de Artemis que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

\- ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo, Serenaaaaaa! Las lágrimas brotaron como lava ardiente de sus ojos.

Amaterasu reía mientras Endymion se colocaba a su lado.

\- No, voy a perderte de nuevo, no lo haré. Una ráfaga de imágenes atacó el cerebro de los tres Guerreros Estelares.

Imágenes de ellos corriendo por los pasillos del Palacio, jugando con espadas de madera, mientras una pequeña niña de cabello rojo hacía coronas de flores.

Un baile, y sus yo adolescentes riendo de los torpes pasos del consejero real. El Guerrero Estelar Rojo se vio a si mismo escabulléndose entre los jardines, y convirtiéndose en una estrella fugaz, percibió en un microsegundo las Galaxias que había visitado antes, y de pronto, ahí estaba ella, con sus rubios cabellos ondeando y sonriendo sólo para él.

Como si hubiesen recobrado la memoria al mismo tiempo, las palabras salieron de sus bocas tan poderosas que las Sailors Scouts se quedaron atónitas.

\- ¡Bólidoooo Sideraaaaal, SEEEEEEPARAAAA! Un haz de luz verde apareció iluminando todo a su paso, como un tren bala surcó el aire hasta pasar justo por en medio de los dos rivales, obligándolos a dividirse para no ser lastimados.

\- ¡Esteeeela de Polvo Cósmicoooo, EXTIÉNDETEEEEEE! Una humareda envolvió rápidamente a la Princesa del Sol y al Príncipe de la Tierra dejándolos embrollados. Era un ataque muy parecido a las burbujas de mercurio de Sailor Mercury.

Un último ataque estaba por ejecutarse, El Guerrero Estelar Rojo cerró sus ojos y de sus manos comenzaron a brotar un sin fin de estrellas, como si de una lluvia se tratase.

\- ¡Perseeeeeeidaaaas* Luminosaaaaas, ATAQUEEEEEEEN! Gritó El Guerrero Estelar Rojo, y una ráfaga de estrellas fugaces salió disparada contra Endymion y Amaterasu, quien intentó poner nuevamente su campo de energía sin conseguirlo, el poder de los miles de pequeños puntos luminosos parecía dagas cortando todo lo que estuviese a su paso, uno a uno se fueron incrustando en el cuerpo de la pelirroja y de Darién que en ese momento perdía su transformación.

\- El Príncipe, ¡ayúúúúdenlooo! Sailor Saturn estaba como loca.

El Guerrero Estelar Rojo no perdería más tiempo, corrió hasta el cuerpo de Serena, la tomó entre sus brazos y le suplicó que abriera los ojos.

Los rasguños tapizaban su hermoso rostro de finas líneas rojas, y una mancha roja comenzaba a crecer cerca de su corazón.

\- Bombón, reacciona, abre los ojos, Seeeeerenaaaa, abre los ojos. La aprisionaba junto a su pecho, esperando que el calor de este la devolviera sana y salva. - ¡¿Por qué, por qué tuve que recordar mis poderes tan tarde! ¡Te fallé mi amor, te fallé!

\- ¡Suéltala, heriste de muerte al Príncipe! Echaste por la borda el futuro de la Tierra, las palabras de Sailor Uranus lo confundían, ¿cómo era posible que ahora él fuese el enemigo!

Amaterasu seguía con vida, poco a poco recobraba la consciencia mientras escuchaba una voz en su interior.

\- _Se perdona, mientras se ama*. Recuerda el amor que vive en tu corazón, recuérdalo._ – Esa voz, yo conozco esa voz. Un hilillo de sangre corría por sus labios confundiéndose con el carmesí de las hebras de su cabello.

\- ¡Te digo que la sueltes! Sailor Uranus estaba a punto de arrebatar el cuerpo de Serena de los brazos del hombre que más la amaba cuando Venus intervino, poniéndose frente a ella con los brazos extendidos.

\- ¡Basta! No voy a permitir que te acerques.

\- ¡Quítate, niña! No me obligues a hacerte daño.

\- Ya tuvimos suficientes peleas, Serena jamás hubiera querido esto. Sailor Neptune había tomado por el hombro a su fiel compañera.

\- ¡Pero es que están locas acaso, Hotaru lo predijo, teníamos que protegerlos! La pequeña Dama debe nacer, eso fue lo dijo.

\- Pues yo no te vi protegiendo a tu Princesa, las palabras del Guerrero Estelar esmeralda resonaron en la Sailor del aire como un látigo.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Se dio la vuelta llena de Furia. - ¡Tieeeeerraaaaa tieeeeemblaaaa!

\- ¡Cuidadoooo! Sailor Venus se lanzó contra el Guerrero desviándolo del ataque.

\- ¡¿Tú también?! ¡Basta ya de sus estúpidos romances, no se dan cuenta!

Hotaru sostenía la cabeza de Darien que yacía en el piso inconsciente, mientras lloraba evocando a su mejor amiga.

\- Perdóneme Príncipe, no supimos protegerlos.

Luna y Artemis observaban la escena, no entendían como en un segundo todo se había vuelto un caos, la Reina les pidió que confiaran en los Guerreros y ahora por ellos Darién moriría.

Serena comenzó a toser, tratando de obtener una bocanada de aire.

\- Tranquila bombón, no te esfuerces, aquí estoy.

Con una voz imperceptible, Serena pidió su broche.

\- Lu-na, Lu-na. Su mano apretaba con fuerza el lugar en donde siempre lo portaba, y que ahora estaba ocupado por una creciente mancha roja.

\- ¿Quieres tu broche? Rápido Luna, tráelo aquí. La gatita obedeció al instante.

\- Aquí está mi amor, sostenlo. Sus manos se entrelazaron sobre el broche y los cristales comenzaron a brillar, en ese momento el Guerrero Estelar perdió su transformación dando paso a Seiya que lloraba amargamente mientras sostenía la mano de su dulce bombón.

\- Tasuketai, sukuitai, ore ni dekiru nara, inochi sae nagedashite, kimi no tame ni/ Quiero rescatarte y ayudarte en lo que pueda, inclusive puedo sacrificar mi vida, todo por ti. Comenzó a tararear para ella Seiya, mientras sentía que las lágrimas quemaban su garganta. – No me dejes bombón, quiero cantar siempre para ti. No me dejes.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:** *Perseidas: Son meteoros de velocidad alta (59 km/s) que radian de la constelación de Perseo.

* La frase que escucha Amaterasu " _Se perdona, mientras se ama"_ fue tomada del escritor francés, François de La Rochefoucauld _(1613-1680)._

¡Ya casi llegamos al final! Gracias por sus reviews, en especial a Elenmar, que se leyó todo en una tarde, es muy lindo saber que lo que hago es de su agrado. ¡Saludos lunares!


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 26 El Cristal de plata y el Polvo de Estrella.**

\- No me dejes. Era todo lo que se escuchaba. Las Sailor interiores, junto a los Guerreros Estelares rodeaban a los jóvenes en el piso con rostros llenos de amargura y tristeza. Parecía que el destino se empeñaba en separarlos.

Sailor Uranus y Neptune custodiaban a Amaterasu que seguía sin moverse y a Darién que estaba sobre el regazo de Saturn. Ninguna de la tres quería voltear a ver a su Princesa desfalleciendo. Sentían una gran impotencia. Se suponía que ellas eran las encargadas de protegerla de los intrusos y ahora habían sido una Princesa loca del Sol y tres estrellas fugaces las causantes de todo esto.

Las lágrimas de Seiya surcaban sus mejillas enrojecidas por el dolor. La sangre comenzaba a cubrir las manos de ambos, manchando el broche en forma de corazón de su adorado bombón.

¿Qué le quedaba si ella no estaba? Sentía como la vida se iba escapando del menudo cuerpo de su novia, que estaba cada vez más ligero y ausente.

\- No, bombón. No te vayas, lo que sucede es que eres una dormilona, pero ya tienes que despertar. ¡¿Verdad que no se irá?! Seiya volteaba a ver a los demás con sus hermosos ojos zafiros inundados.

El Guerrero Estelar esmeralda se arrodilló junto a su hermano.

\- Cántale Seiya, canta para tu Princesa.

Con la voz entrecortada siguió cantando, se colocó muy cerca de su rostro, para que su cálido aliento fuese como un susurro de vida para su dulce bombón.

\- Hoshizora wo tsukinuke, ginga wo kirisaki / Cruzando el cielo estrellado, pasando la Galaxia.

Sailor Venus tenía la mirada clavada en su amiga, Serena o Sailor Moon era quien siempre las salvaba y ahora nadie podía hacer nada por ella, lo único que le quedaba a la Sailor del Amor y la Belleza era resguardar a aquella pareja que representaba al amor más real, puro y sincero del Universo entero.

\- ¿Qué… qué es eso? De pronto notó que cada que Seiya entonaba la canción el broche de Serena comenzaba a brillar con mayor intensidad, las luces de los cristales emitían su fulgor de forma intermitente como el latido de un corazón.

El llanto ahogó al pelinegro, sus sollozos le impedían cantar.

\- No, Seiya, ¡mira! le dijo Venus señalando el pecho de Serena, canta, sigue cantando.

Mirai wo kimeru tatakai, Ima wa sukoshi de mo, Kimi no kioku no katasumi ni irareru you ni… / Aquí está la batalla que decide el futuro ahora, si no puedo ser algo más, quiero que en un rincón de tu memoria me guardes...

Una lágrima pendía de la barbilla del muchacho, balanceándose hasta conseguir desprenderse de ese hermoso rostro mojado. Cuando al fin cayó, la pequeña gota se transformó en un fino polvo dorado que bañó el pecho de Serena ocupado por las manos entrelazadas de los enamorados.

Seiya seguía cantando convirtiendo su melodía y su llanto en un espectáculo de luces y polvos cósmicos centelleando alrededor de su bombón. Era tanto el fulgor desprendido que las Sailors interiores no pudieron evitar voltear.

\- Eh, ¿qué está sucediendo? Sailor Neptune de pronto se vio cegada por el fuerte brillo.

Como dos corazones que latían al unísono el Cristal de Plata parecía responder al resplandeciente Polvo de Estrellas que para ese momento emitía ya, todo el cuerpo de Seiya. El chico abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, la mancha roja había desaparecido, el cuerpo de la rubia volvía a tener su peso habitual y las mejillas de Serena poco a poco recobraban su rosado natural.

\- ¿Bombón? Eso es, regresa, vamos regresa.

\- _¿En dónde estoy? ¿Esa voz que me llama, que me canta? ¡Qué agradable sensación! Siento una calidez envolviendo mi cuerpo._

 _\- Es hora de regresar, hijita. Tu príncipe te espera._

\- ¡Seiya! Serena volvió en sí con su nombre en los labios. Para el pelinegro fue un golpe de vida ver esos ojos celestes mirándolo. Una sonrisa con destellos de llanto abarcó la cara del muchacho.

\- ¡Bombón, amor, volviste!

\- Sí, mi amada estrella, tú me devolviste con tu canto y con tu profundo amor.

\- ¡Serena tonta! Gritó Sailor Mars mientras se dejaba ir sobre ellos con el lamento contenido a punto de estallar, fue seguida de las demás que estaban felices de haber recuperado a su amiga.

\- Chicas, ¿qué pasó? ¿en dónde está Darién y Amaterasu?

\- Aquí, dijo Sailor Uranus secamente, aunque en el fondo hubiese querido unirse al abrazo grupal.

Darién continuaba inconsciente mientras Amaterasu daba señales de luchar por sobrevivir.

\- ¿Qué haremos con ella? Dijo Sailor Neptune señalando a la pelirroja.

\- Eliminarla de una buena vez, eso haremos. Sailor Uranus sonaba tan fría que las demás voltearon a ver a Serena esperando que fuese ella quien decidiera.

\- Un momento, Serena ya estaba en pie y caminaba apoyada del brazo de Seiya hasta donde estaban los demás. – Aquí nadie elimina a nadie. Seiya, acércame a ellos.

\- No, Serena, es peligroso. Sailor Saturn temía que Amaterasu estuviese fingiendo, y en cualquier momento atacara de nuevo.

Aunque Seiya estaba inquieto sabía que debía confiar en ella. Y con paso lento poco a poco la acercó hasta dejarla hincada sobre los dos cuerpos.

\- Princesa, le dijo Serena solemnemente. – Nunca fue mi intención robarte el amor de Endymion, imagino el sufrimiento que pasaste al dejar tu hogar y vagar por la Galaxia, pero sé que tu corazón es puro y que borrarás de él toda mancha de venganza que malamente sembró tu padre en él, y a él… también perdónalo.

\- _Perdónalo_ , su última palabra resonó en el inconsciente de la Princesa del Sol, tan fuerte que al fin pudo recordarlo.

Flash Back

\- ¡Amaterasu, nooo!

La reina corrió para auxiliar a su hija que era arrastrada por la ventisca. Con su cuerpo cubrió a su pequeña actuando como un escudo.

\- Mami, tengo miedo, perdóname, yo sólo quería ver… Un grito de dolor la hizo callar. Su madre estaba sufriendo y era todo por su culpa.

Como pudo, la Reina Izanami dirigió una mirada apacible a su hija, para calmarla y suministrarle valor.

\- Pronto pasará, tranquila Amaterasu, pronto pasará. El tiempo que duró la tormenta de arena pareció una eternidad, bajo el resguardo del seno materno, la pelirroja se aferraba a las ropas de su madre cubriéndose con ellas de la dolorosa arenisca que amenazaban con incrustarse en sus ojos.

El silencio se hizo de pronto y la niña destensó los brazos.

\- ¿Mami? Su madre estaba completamente cubierta de arena, parecía una estatua viviente; aun así, la vio abrir los ojos, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la duna completamente exhausta.

En ese momento el Rey junto a una comitiva de rescate llegaban al lugar. Izanagi corrió con el rostro descompuesto hasta su amada esposa ignorando por completo que su hija estaba intacta.

\- Izanami, despierta, ¡qué ha pasado Sol mío!

\- Papi, yo… La infantil mano se posó sobre la dura armadura de su padre.

\- ¡Suéltame, no me toques, ¿qué hiciste? ¡Mataste a tu madre, la mataste!

\- No, yo no quería, ha sido un accidente. ¡Perdóname! Dijo la Princesa sollozando.

En un último intento por hablar la Reina les devolvió una mirada a ambos.

\- Se… per-do-na… mi-en-tras, la tos no la dejaba continuar, se… ama. Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer muerta en los brazos de su esposo.

FIN FLASH BACK

\- Se perdona, mientras se ama.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? Serena apártate está despertando. Sailor Uranus levantó rápidamente a su Princesa a fin de ponerla lejos del alcance del enemigo.

Amaterasu comenzó a abrir los ojos, rodó su rostro para ver a Endymion o Darién quien fuera tendido a su lado. Con torpeza quiso incorporarse, pero la espada de Uranus frente a sus ojos la hizo desistir.

\- Sailor Uranus, ¡no! Déjala sentarse.

\- Pero…

\- Sailor Uranus, ¿no crees que estás siendo demasiado testaruda? Sailor Neptune se había colocado a su lado, mientras con su mano bajaba la espada amenazante de la guerrera.

\- Discúlpame, Serena. La Sailor se puso en pie apenada, mientras Amaterasu al fin lograba incorporar medio cuerpo.

El semblante de la chica pelirroja era totalmente distinto, parecía asustada e indefensa, el brillo carmesí que antes tanto las había asustado ya no estaba más, en cambio, unos extraordinarios ojos ambarinos miraban a Serena como pidiendo ayuda.

\- ¿Serenity? Alcanzó a pronunciar quedamente.

\- No, soy Serena Tsukino, le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, sí Serena, discúlpame… Discúlpenme todos, yo no debí. Se llevó las manos al rostro maltratado. Es que yo… su llanto no la dejaba hablar con soltura.

Un abrazo la hizo dejar de gimotear, era Serena, a quien creía su rival.

\- Ayúdame a regresar con bien a Darién, estoy segura que tu poder lo logrará. Le dijo la rubia al oído.

\- Es que ya no sé si tengo suficiente amor en mi corazón para poder sanarlo.

\- Lo tienes, sólo debes perdonar a quien te hizo daño directa o indirectamente y seguir.

\- Serena, lo haré.

Sailor Saturn entendió que debía hacerse a un lado para que las dos chicas se colocaran junto al joven herido.

Darién parecía dormido, ¿cuánto había tenido que pasar el pobre Príncipe con sus luchas internas que parecían no tener fin?

En el profundo sueño cercano a la muerte del que era presa pudo verlas.

\- _¿Serena?_ Una imagen a lo lejos de una mujer de largas coletas lo llamaba.

\- _¿Quién eres tú?_ _¿Qué deseas de mí?_

\- _No has ayudado bastante, Príncipe. Una segunda voz aparecía en escena._

Darién se encontraba aturdido, eran apenas unas sombras las que divisaba, aunque su presencia de cierta forma lo reconfortaba.

 _\- ¿Ayudarlas? Pero si no he hecho otra cosa más que dañar a quien quiero._

 _\- Te equivocas, gracias a ti el futuro no se perdió, y ella sobrevivió._

 _\- ¿Ella? No entiendo, ¿de quién hablan?_

 _\- Ya lo sabrán, ahora regresa._

Las manos de Serena y Amaterasu entrelazadas yacían sobre el pecho de Darién. Su energías dorada y plateada, conjugadas bañaban el cuerpo del joven malherido, que de pronto se llevó una mano a la cabeza como intentado sobar un golpe.

\- ¡Darién! Serena se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro que aún se encontraba aturdido.

\- Serena, ¿estás bien? ¿están todos bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes, ¡qué alegría!

Sus ojos se clavaron en la pelirroja.

\- Ella, ella fue quién…

\- Quien te devolvió a la vida. Amaterasu agachó la cara completamente avergonzada de sus actos.

\- Mi sueño, ¿creí que tú estabas en él?

\- ¿Yo? Serena lo observaba confundida.

\- No me hagas caso. Darién sabía que era mejor callar por el momento, pues ni él mismo entendía qué había pasado.

Y, ahí estaban todos, exhaustos por la batalla, pero con el corazón rejuvenecido porque el amor había triunfado.

.

.

¡Esto ya se está acabando! Pero ahora queda otra duda, ¿a quién ayudó Darién a sobrevivir? ¿Acaso están hablando de Rini? ¿Cómo lograrán Seiya y Serena consumar su amor? Muchas ideas están cruzando por mi mente, espero plasmarlas pronto y así poder concluir esta, mi primer historia a la que le tengo un cariño muy especial.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Besos :)


	27. Chapter 27

¡Hola, hola!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me emociono cada vez que los leo.

Les cuento que calculo que a esta historia le quedan unos cinco capítulos, aproximadamente. En los siguientes, sabremos más acerca del pasado de nuestros Guerreros Estelares. Por lo pronto los dejo con este capítulo esperando subir otro por la tarde, que afortunadamente parece que mis mil pendientes me permitirán escribir :)

Les mando un abrazo fuerte, 3

 **CAPÍTULO 27 Un destino incierto.**

Darién daba vueltas sobre la cama pensando en el sueño que tuvo antes de que Serena y Amaterasu lo devolvieran sano y salvo.

Se preguntaba a quién había ayudado a sobrevivir, si últimamente sólo causaba problemas.

\- Ojalá que me den pronto esa especialidad en Londres, ya no quiero seguir aquí.

Sentía una gran incomodidad. De sobra sabía que el romance de Serena con Seiya iba viento en popa, que las chicas habían presenciado una energía muy poderosa emergiendo de los dos y de su unión, algo que nunca pasó cuando ellos estaban juntos. No es que le provocaran celos, eso ya había pasado, era más una nostalgia hacia el pasado, el haber vivido un fracaso, un amor fallido. Por momentos le parecía estar viviendo una vida que no le correspondía, y quería ir en busca de la propia lo más pronto posible.

Estaba por acostarse cuando, recibió una llamada.

\- Sí, bueno.

\- ¿Darién? Soy… Haruka.

\- Sí, dime, ya estaba por dormir, pero ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Estoy preocupada, sabes que soy así. No dejo de pensar en las palabras de Hotaru y en creer que todo esto de tu ruptura con Serena es un error. Tengo miedo de estar viendo como el futuro se desmorona mientras yo me siento a contemplarlo y a aplaudirle a este espectáculo que se están montando.

\- Haruka, sé lo que dijo Hotaru, ella misma me lo dijo después de que todo acabara, pero, dime… Si no existe Tokio de Cristal, ¿acaso estaremos perdidos?

\- No lo sé, y no quiero arriesgarlos, por eso necesito actuar cuanto antes.

\- No, te equivocas, seguirá siento Tokio, con otro nombre tal vez, con otras personas, aquí lo importante es que la paz prevalezca. Créeme que a mí más que a nadie le duele saber que su hija no nacerá, pero no puedo sacrificar a Serena, ni a mí mismo por algo que nunca debimos conocer.

\- De eso precisamente quiero hablarte. La voz de Haruka sonaba cada vez más impaciente. – ¿Recuerdas que cuando fue la Batalla contra Neherenia, parecía que Rini había desaparecido? Bueno, pensamos que en esta ocasión cada que la relación entre nuestra Princesa y esa estrella se afianzara los recuerdos de Rini irían desapareciendo, pero, no ha sido así, sus fotos están intactas. Quiero creer que es porque nosotras, las exteriores aún no estamos convencidas y que tú sigues aquí con vida.

Darién seguía en la línea, pero ya no escuchaba lo que la chica le decía del otro lado del teléfono.

\- "Gracias a ti el futuro no se perdió, y ella sobrevivió"

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- Eh, discúlpame Haruka, pero ya es muy tarde y estoy algo aturdido todavía.

\- Pero entiende, ¡esto es importante! ¿Darién? ¿Chiba, contéstame ahora mismo? ¡¿Darién?! ¡Me colgó!

\- Ya déjalo Haruka. Michiru se había recostado sobre el regazo de la chica como si de una minina se tratase. – Déjalo descansar, y tú también; ya para por favor.

La pelicorto le entornó los ojos en señal de fastidio, ¿qué acaso nadie comprendía la gravedad de los acontecimientos?

\- ¡Haruka Tenou! ¿Qué mirada ha sido esa? Le dijo mientras ponía su rostro muy cercano al de la chica. Su mirada se dulcificó al tenerla muy cerca. – Mi amada y temperamental guerrera, ¿cuándo aprenderás a dejar que los demás resuelvan sus problemas?

\- Es que Michiru, yo tengo un deber… Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Sí, tienes un deber conmigo. Tu deber es amarme por toda la eternidad como yo lo hago contigo. ¡Al diablo Tokio de Cristal! No me importa, mientras tú sigas conmigo.

Las manos de Haruka acariciaron el sedoso cabello aguamarina, y sus dedos se entrelazaron justo en su nuca.

\- Tal vez tengas razón.

\- ¿Tal vez? ¡Vaya, sí que eres testaruda! Y se apartó de la cálida caricia retomando su lugar en la cama.

\- Preciosa, no te pongas así. Sólo compréndeme, y ayúdame a descifrar todo este misterio de la pequeña dama por favor, he intentado por mil medios contactar a Setsuna pero me ha sido imposible.

\- Es que a veces siento que lo haces sólo porque te disgustan los Kou.

Haruka no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

\- No es eso, reconozco que su pose de estrellitas juveniles me parece molesto e innecesario. Pero, ante todo, los respeto, y lo sabes. Es sólo que estoy segura que hay algo más en todo esto y lo voy a averiguar.

\- Muy bien señorita intensa, pero lo va a averiguar mañana. Hoy quiero estar contigo. Le profirió mientras volvía a adoptar su pose felinamente coqueta.

== Templo Hikawa ==

Serena había decidido que todas se quedaran juntas en casa de Rei, incluyendo a Amaterasu que no tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer.

Se encontraban arremolinadas en la sala, esperando que salieran los Kou en televisión.

Después del alboroto armado en el concierto, los Three Lights habían decidido dar una rueda de prensa esa misma noche, explicando que se había tratado de un evento aislado de una fanática enloquecida y que gracias al apoyo de Sailor V y otras Sailor Scouts que llegaron justo en el momento indicado, las cosas no habían pasado a mayores. Comentaron muy seguros que darían un concierto en compensación en algunas semanas, y cuando los reporteros los atacaron con preguntas que no podían resolver, simplemente Yaten con su siempre característica "amabilidad" los despachó en dos segundos.

\- ¡Wow, Yaten sí que es toda una celebridad! Lita estaba sorprendida ante la facilidad del muchacho para evadir a la prensa.

\- ¡Sí, es una estrella! Gritó Mina entusiasmada.

Rei no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la mirada llena de amor que su amiga le dedicaba al monitor.

Amaterasu contemplaba la escena como ausente, no se sentía del todo cómoda conviviendo con las chicas a las que antes había hecho tanto daño. Serena lo notó enseguida.

\- Tranquila, le dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de ella. – Sé que es difícil, pero confía en nosotras, podemos ser amigas.

\- ¿Amigas? La pelirroja no había conocido más amiga que su madre.

\- Claro, le dijo Ami dulcemente.

\- Gracias, chicas. No merezco que sean tan buenas conmigo. Saben, quiero regresar a mi reino. Sé que está desolado, y que no hay nada en él que no sean ruinas, y por eso mismo es mi anhelo esforzarme y reconstruirlo.

\- ¿Estás segura? Tengo entendido que es un lugar muy extremo. Serena estaba preocupada por la Princesa Solar.

\- Lo sé, pero es mi hogar.

\- Al menos, quédate con nosotras unos días, necesitas recuperas fuerzas.

\- Lo haré, agradezco mucho sus atenciones.

Parecía otra, la mujer dura que había embrujado a Darién y que tantos problemas les había ocasionado ahora era una simple muchacha asustada.

\- Deberías quedarte aquí, tal vez ahora sí conquistes a Darién.

\- ¡Mina! Todas rieron al darse cuenta que hasta Amaterasu se había unido al regaño de la imprudente rubia.

\- Es mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir, estamos exhaustas.

\- Rei tiene razón, a descansar se ha dicho.

Cuando todas dormían plácidamente sobre sus bolsas de dormir Serena sintió la necesidad de salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, se aseguró de no hacer el menor ruido, pasando entre sus amigas de puntillas. Una vez que estuvo afuera tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miró hacia el cielo.

Miles de estrellas iluminaban la noche, se abrazó a sí misma recordando todas las noches que lo evocó viendo el firmamento, y ahora lo tenía con ella, su amor la había hecho volver incluso de la muerte, aun así, no podía quitarse esa sensación de incertidumbre. Por momentos le parecía que el verdadero enemigo era el destino.

Caminó un poco hasta llegar a las escaleras del templo, y ahí se sentó, dejando que el fresco de la noche acariciara sus mejillas enrojeciéndolas un poco.

\- Seiya… pronunció su nombre mientras un suspiro vaciaba sus pulmones. - ¿Seiya? Repitió, tallándose los ojos ante la imagen del chico al pie de las escaleras.

Un guiño y una señal de silencio la hicieron ponerse de pie sonriendo. Se encontraron a mitad de los escalones fundiéndose en un abrazo.

El pelinegro aspiró el dulce aroma de su novia hundiendo su nariz en el blanco cuello. Serena había quedado ligeramente más alta que él, lo que le permitía tener libre acceso a todo el escote de la chica. Se recargó sobre su pecho mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

\- Bombón, no pensé que iba a encontrarte afuera, sólo quise pasar a ver que estaba todo en calma, no sabes cuánto me alegra el poder verte.

\- Sí, salí a tomar un poco de aire antes de dormir, estoy algo impactada todavía.

La mirada zafiro de él busco la de ella con inquietud.

\- ¿Está todo bien bombón?

\- Sí, sí mi amor, le dijo mientras besaba sus labios con dulzura. – Es sólo que tengo miedo a lo que sigue.

\- ¿Y qué sigue? Preguntó Seiya con franco desconocimiento.

La rubia no quería hacerlo participe de sus preocupaciones, las palabras de Hotaru, la recuperación de Darién y la postura de Haruka le hacían pensar mil cosas.

\- Seiya, dijo ella ignorando la anterior pregunta.

\- Dime, bombón.

\- Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que eres el amor de mi vida, y que nadie puede quitarte ese lugar en mi corazón.

El chico avanzó dos escalones acortando la distancia.

\- Y yo quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase lucharé por ti Serena.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola, hola.

Al final les quedé mal y ya no escribí nada. :( Soy presa del trabajo.

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Al fin tuve un review negativo, ya se me estaba haciendo raro que nadie se quejara, jajaja. Guest, agradezco tu crítica, leída y procesada. Trabajaremos en no usar clichés. Sólo por favor dime en dónde leíste la parte de "la falta de aire" que de verdad lo busqué en todo lo que llevo y no encontré nada :O

Ojalá que les guste este capítulo, sé que no dice mucho, pero sé que lo van a entender.

¡Saludos lunares!

 **CAPITULO 28 ¿Quién soy en realidad?**

Kakyuu estaba impaciente esperando la presencia de la Reina Serenity, sabía que sus hermanos al fin habían utilizado sus poderes y que el asunto con la Princesa de Sol estaba prácticamente resuelto. Lo que seguía preocupándola, era definir cómo les dirían la verdad sobre su pasado.

\- Princesa, la Reina Serenity ha llegado. El anuncio la hizo regresar de los recuerdos que tanto la inquietaban.

Se dirigió al jardín, sabía que era el lugar predilecto de la Reina para hablar con ella, tal vez la belleza de las flores las alentaría en la dura tarea que tenían por delante.

\- Buen día Reina Serenity, le dijo Kakyuu cortésmente.

\- Buenos días Kakyuu, hoy tus rosas están más hermosas que de costumbre.

\- Me alegra que sean agradables a su vista, de sobra sé lo hermoso que eran el jardín plateado.

La Reina soltó un suspiro, le causaba melancolía recordar al Milenio de Plata.

\- Sabes Kakyuu, cuando mi hija murió aquel fatídico día y junto a ella pereció el Príncipe Endymion, creí que el darles la oportunidad de renacer era una forma de hacer resurgir también su amor. ¡Vaya equivocación la mía! ¿no crees? Nuestras almas no cambian, sé que Serena posee el mismo espíritu valeroso y bondadoso de mi hija, pero su personalidad, la esencia única que nos regala el nuevo soplo de vida; jamás vuelve a ser el mismo. Ni siquiera Darién es igual.

\- En ese caso… ¿Por qué mis hermanos no cambiaron?

\- Es diferente querida niña, lo que hicimos con ellos fue alterar el tiempo, reconfigurar sus recuerdos. Era la única forma de regresarlos y de que ella no se dejara morir. Un sacrificio duro, y una decisión que nos ha perseguido a ti y a mí durante mucho tiempo.

\- Sí, lo sé. A veces pienso si hubiera sido mejor borrarme a mí también la memoria. Por las noches me cuesta conciliar el sueño ante aquella terrorífica imagen, mis amados hermanos, vencidos por el Caos. Kakyuu sacudió la cabeza como intentando disipar el recuerdo.

La Reina caminó lentamente hasta darle la espalda a la Princesa. Se inclinó ligeramente para aspirar el dulce aroma de las bellas flores, mientras con sus manos las separaba un poco del follaje.

\- Tenemos que hablar primero con él. Dijo en tono decisivo.

\- Sí, también lo he pensado, aunque faltemos a la promesa que le hicimos.

\- Será esta misma noche. Kakyuu sabes que sólo puedo presentarme en espíritu en la Tierra, tendrás que ser fuerte, yo estaré ahí en todo momento, pero deberás ser tú quien brinde una mano amiga y un hombro para llorar de ser necesario.

\- Lo entiendo, y así será.

== Departamento de Darién ==

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad número 10. Darién estaba frente a su computador sin prestar la atención debida a su labor. Su mente no dejaba de preguntarse, a qué se debía aquel extraño sueño.

\- Tal vez deba salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Inclinado sobre la barandilla de su balcón observó un destello luminoso surcar los cielos.

\- Estrellas fugaces… siempre me producen una extraña sensación. Expresó, mientras soltaba un resoplido. Cerró sus ojos esperando que de esta forma la brisa de la noche despejara sus aturdidos pensamientos.

\- Creo que es inútil, lo mejor será dormir. Llevándose una mano a la nuca, dio la vuelta para regresar al calor de la habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver la misma sombra de sus sueños al fondo, de pie en el arco de la puerta. La penumbra de la recámara sin iluminación le hicieron pensar que se trataba de Serena.

\- ¿Serena, eres tú?

\- No, buenas noches Darién. Unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante bastaron para ponerla sobre el reflector natural que generaban las luces de la ciudad provenientes de la ventana.

Su rostro se le hizo familiar, sus largas coletas rojizas y su peculiar atuendo, tenía que ser…

\- ¿Princesa Kakyuu? Atinó a decir quedamente.

\- Veo que me recuerdas.

Darién entró por completo cerrando tras de sí la puerta corrediza del balcón, se apresuró a presionar el interruptor de la luz y a ofrecerle asiento a su inesperada visitante.

\- No entiendo, ¿qué… qué hace usted aquí?

\- Háblame de tú, necesito sentirme en confianza para lo que tengo que decirte.

El pelinegro se mostraba confundido, ¿qué hacía la Princesa de Kinmoku, en su casa, ¡en la Tierra!?

\- Como gustes, le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el filo de la cama. Dime algo… Kakyuu. Supongo que estás enterada de la pelea que hubo hace poco, tus estrellas estuvieron involucrados.

\- Sí, lo supe.

\- Verás… ese día mientras yo me encontraba inconsciente, caminando hacia las puertas de la muerte, cuando vi una silueta… Justo como te acabo de ver ahora. Me habló tan dulcemente que una paz me invadió. Además, ella y una segunda voz dijeron algo que me ha mantenido con la cabeza hecha un lío, y… no sé, pero presiento que algo tiene que ver con tu visita.

Kakyuu agachó la cabeza, mientras debajo de las amplias mangas de su adornado vestido; sus manos entrelazadas eran apretadas con fuerza.

\- Darién, es momento de que sepas la verdad sobre tu pasado, y la injerencia de este en tu presente. Necesito que me escuches con atención, que me permitas revelarte el secreto que hemos guardado durante tantos años, y que hoy ha llegado el momento de hacértelo saber.

\- ¿Has dicho… hemos? Dime, ¿quién era esa segunda voz?

\- Yo. Una pequeña luz purpurea inundó la habitación.

\- Pero si es ¡La Reina Serenity! Darién se puso de pie en el momento que sintió la mágica presencia, una diminuta Reina encerrada en una burbuja estaba junto a ellos.

\- Toma asiento, no te levantes por favor. Kakyuu y yo te debemos muchas explicaciones.

\- No entiendo nada, pero por sus semblantes no me parece que sea nada bueno.

\- Ten fe en nosotras, le dijo la Reina. Y dirigió una mirada de complicidad a la Princesa, mientras se posaba sobre su hombro, esperando que esta se llenase de valor.

Kakyuu sabía que lo que tendría que decirle era muy delicado, ¿cómo reaccionaría él? ¿se sentiría usado, traicionado tal vez?

Las palabras fueron saliendo poco a poco de la boca de la Princesa. Una a una, mientras la mirada de Darién cambiaba de la incertidumbre a la conmoción.

Manos sobre la cabeza y movimientos de negación eran una constante en aquella habitación impregnada de dolorosas verdades.

Darién no lo soportó más, tuvo que levantarse. Su caminar era agitado, parecía un león enjaulado. Cuando la última parte del relato terminó sus ojos azules se clavaron en ellas mientras un inminente llanto amenazaba con estallar.

\- Me están queriendo decir que entonces, ella…

\- Así es Darién, lo sentimos mucho.

Volvió a desplomarse sobre la cama, la noticia sin duda lo había impactado.

\- ¡¿Por qué, por qué lo dicen ahora?! ¿Serena sabe algo?

\- No, no sabe nada, pensamos que era mejor decírtelo a ti primero.

\- ¿Y él?

\- Tampoco, dijo Kakyuu realmente afligida.

Tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse. Sentía como un dolor recorría su cuerpo, era como si un cansancio acumulado por años lo estuviera dominando. ¡Qué farsa era su vida! Desde niño había tenido que soportar las lagunas e incógnitas que le ocasionó su pérdida de memoria, y ahora esto.

\- Darién, perdónanos.

Un momento de serenidad acarició su alma.

\- No, perdónenme ustedes a mí por mi reacción, es sólo que… A veces ya no sé quién soy. Pero, a fin de cuentas, si el Darién que ustedes me cuentan les pidió cargar con esta responsabilidad… Yo, debo aceptarlo.

\- Se suponía que jamás ibas a saber la verdad, fue una de tus condiciones, pero entiende que las cosas se salieron de control y…

\- No digas más Kakyuu, al parecer el destino es más fuerte que todo. Y una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro.


	29. Chapter 29

¡Hola! Más abandonados no los puedo tener, perdónenme, ya saben lo de siempre ¡TRABAJO! Ojalá algún día me paguen por hacer lo que amo, escribir.

Les dejo este nuevo episodio, esperando que con él disipen algunas dudas. ¡Háganme saber qué piensan! ¿Están de acuerdo o no con las decisiones tomadas por algunos personajes?

Bueno, me dejo de palabrerías, y con ustedes el capítulo veintinueve.

Besos :)

 **CAPÍTULO 29 El gran Secreto.**

Sailor Pluto observaba el brillo especial de las estrellas a su alrededor. Quien la viera, pensaría que se trataba de una estatua. Siempre inamovible, siempre a la espera, siempre como una guardiana.

Desde que su Princesa había vencido al Caos y liberado a Sailor Galaxia del mal, Sailor Pluto había regresado a su solitaria estancia en la Puerta del Tiempo.

Todavía recordaba el pesar que le había causado el fingir no conocerlos. Fue testigo silencioso de los destellos de amor entre ambos, y tuvo que callar. Después de todo, la Reina sabía lo que hacía y ella no era nadie para cuestionar sus órdenes, además si de eso dependía el bienestar de su amada Pequeña Dama, haría lo que fuera.

Suspiró profundamente al recordar aquella batalla.

FLASH BACK

\- Estamos acabados, esto es el fin. La mano de Sailor Saturn tomó con fuerza la suya, era evidente el miedo en sus ojos. Jamás se habían enfrentado a semejante enemigo, y parecía que ni todo el poder del Cristal de Plata podría ayudarlos.

En el campo de batalla yacían los cuerpos de las Sailors interiores. Seguían con vida, pero estaban tan heridas que ya no podían luchar.

Sailor Moon continuaba a la cabeza junto a su amado Guerrero, sus poderes estaban creando un escudo protector. Aunque, era inútil; el odio del oponente generaba una fuerza mucho más poderosa, que poco a poco iba menguando al suyo.

\- ¡Se va a morir si no hacemos algo! Gritó desesperada Sailor Neptune, que tenía fracturada una pierna y era sostenida por su inseparable Sailor Uranus; que en ese momento sólo podía observar la escena con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

El escudo protector se fragmentó por completo, la energía contenida estalló en miles de partículas luminosas, era el fin. Aun así, en ese instante de desconcierto el amor apareció en un atisbo de esperanza, y Sailor Pluto, vio como él le dirigía una mirada apacible a su amada, como diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

Con el último aliento de fuerza que sólo el sacrificio puede otorgar, lanzó a Sailor Moon por los aires logrando que el impacto de la explosión no la tocara.

A sabiendas de lo que pretendía, los otros dos Guerreros se habían unido en ese instante a su hermano. Era ahora o nunca.

En una fracción de segundo que pareció una eternidad, la portentosa luz de sus medallones inundó el lugar. El escudo era ahora formado por sus cuerpos unidos por las manos. Las tres siluetas de los valientes Guerreros, con sus capas ondeando, gritaban a todo pulmón el último ataque, el más poderoso, el que salvaría a todos.

\- ¡MEEEEETEEEEEOROOOOOO DEEEE FUEEEEEGO! Una llama con forma de dragón serpenteante salió disparado directo al enemigo, proveniente de los tres Guerreros.

\- ¡Noooooooo! Al fondo, un grito de dolor se ahogó entre el estruendo.

Lo que vino después fue una oscuridad aplastante. Es que acaso se habían quedado ciegos, se inquiría la Sailor del tiempo, o ya estaban muertos. ¿Así se sentía morir?

\- ¿Pluto, Pluto? ¡Despierta!

Como pudo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la violeta mirada de su pequeña compañera.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Se ha terminado, nos han salvado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo fue…?!

La escena era por demás demoledora.

Kakyuu no daba crédito al sacrificio de sus hermanos. Ella más que nadie sabía que el Meteoro de Fuego era el poder más inimaginable alcanzado por un Guerrero Estelar, tan poderoso que el sueño de la muerte después de usarlo era irremediable. No estaban muertos, pero sus espíritus perdidos en el limbo al que la energía de su ataque los había llevado, jamás regresarían a sus cuerpos.

\- ¿En dónde está la Princesa? Sailor Pluto se levantó aletargada y buscó con la mirada.

-En el fondo, sobre los escombros. Musitó Saturn.

Sailor Mars ya estaba con ella, e intentaba levantarla de donde estaba arrodillada.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí. Deprisa, esto puede colapsar en cualquier momento. El enmascarado que en ocasiones había luchado con ellos ese día no había podido ayudarles en mucho, al igual que las Sailors Scouts estaba herido, pero debía al menos ponerlos a salvo.

\- Vamos Princesa Kakyuu, por favor.

\- ¡Suéltame Tuxedo Mask, no los voy a dejar aquí!

\- Yo sé que no, te prometo que los sacaré, pero debes venir conmigo.

El techo retumbaba y las pilas de escombros comenzaban a desmoronarse a su alrededor.

¡¿Cómo saldrían todos de ahí?! Las manos para cargar a los heridos y caídos eran insuficientes.

\- _Reina Serenity, ayúdenos._ La plegaria de Luna pareció ser escuchada pues de entre los pilares, el brillo purpureo que siempre anunciaba su llegada se hizo presente.

Con un movimiento de su mano, el salón destruido se vio vacío. Era todo blanco, parecía que el tiempo y el espacio habían desaparecido.

\- ¿En dónde están los demás? Se preguntó Pluto. Frente a ella sólo se encontraba la Reina Serenity, y a su costado Tuxedo Mask y Kakyuu.

\- No teman, los demás ya están a salvo. La voz de la Reina la tranquilizó.

\- Kakyuu querida, ven a mi lado. La Princesa se acercó a paso corto, su mirada seguía extraviada y llena de dolor.

Un murmuro en el oído de la Princesa de Fuego por parte de su Reina le hicieron saber que no debía escuchar lo que decían y agachó la mirada.

\- Pero Reina Serenity, ellos jamás regresarían realmente.

\- Lo harán en tu corazón, por favor Kakyuu, es la única forma. Les daremos una segunda oportunidad, aunque nos cueste el destino.

\- No, no lo sé. La Princesa se llevó las manos al rostro.

\- Piensa en su hija, si no hacemos esto, la pobre chica se dejará morir y ella no nacerá.

Sailor Pluto estaba cada vez más impaciente, ¿quién no viviría? ¿de qué hija hablaban?

\- ¿Su hija?

\- Sí Kakyuu, Serena está embarazada de una niña.

\- Oh, una niña… Seiya y Serena. El llanto no la dejó continuar. – Lo haremos, lo haremos por ella.

\- Pero no podemos hacerlo solas, necesitaremos su ayuda. Dijo mientras señalaba en dirección a la Sailor del Tiempo y al guardián de la Tierra, Tuxedo Mask.

\- ¿Nuestra ayuda? Contestaron ambos.

\- Tuxedo Mask, se te fue revelado tu pasado como Príncipe de la Tierra. De sobra sabes que en otros tiempos amaste y fuiste amado por mi hija Serenity. Si tu corazón es bondadoso, aceptaras ayudarnos.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer, mi Reina?

\- Serás un verdadero padre para esa niña que está por nacer, la defenderás con tu vida de ser necesario y amaras a Serena tanto como lo hiciste en el pasado con Serenity.

\- Pero… ella no me aceptará, no me ama.

\- Lo hará. Kakyuu interrumpió al enmascarado. – Lo hará porque no recordará nada. Guardaremos la semilla fruto de su amor, y esperaremos hasta que ustedes estén juntos para hacerla florecer y que esa niña nazca.

\- ¿Borrarán sus memorias?

\- Las de ella, y las de sus guardianas exceptuándolos a ustedes.

\- No, masculló Tuxedo Mask. – Les ayudaré, y prometo dedicar mi vida entera a velar por ellas, pero no deseo saber nada. Mi condición para participar en todo esto es que me borren a mí también la memoria.

\- Pero si hacemos eso no podríamos garantizar que te acerques a ella y formen una pareja.

\- Sí, me acercaré. En el fondo de mi corazón sabré cuál es mi deber. No teman, pero por favor, yo no quiero recordar nada de esto.

\- Sí así lo deseas no podemos oponernos.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con los chicos? Preguntó Pluto.

\- Los traeremos de vuelta de ese sueño profundo, pero no bajo su misma forma, deberán empezar una vida nueva, bajo otra identidad.

\- Kakyuu, ¿estás lista?

Un gran suspiro fue la respuesta, seguido de un asentimiento de cabeza. Sería capaz de todo con tal de hacerlos regresar.

\- Sailor Pluto, trae aquí tu báculo.

La Sailor obedeció al instante.

\- Serás la encargada de resguardar este gran secreto, y cuando el día llegue, amarás y cuidaras a la hija de tu Princesa con tu vida. Debes jurarlo.

\- Lo juro, Reina Serenity. Lo juro.

\- Necesitaremos que regreses el tiempo, mientras tanto, Kakyuu y yo iremos borrando sus recuerdos con el poder de nuestros Cristales. Debemos ser fuertes, porque frente a nuestros ojos pasará la historia de sus vidas. Seremos testigos de la desconfiguración de sus sentimientos, de sus miedos, sus tristeza y alegrías.

\- Kakyuu acerca tu Cristal de Fuego. La Reina Serenity tenía ya entre sus manos el Cristal de Plata. Una vez que estuvieron entre las manos entrelazadas de ambas, la Reina le hizo una señal a Sailor Pluto para que colocara la punta de su báculo sobre ellos.

Las tres cerraron los ojos.

\- Omnia vincit amor, et nos cedamus amor/ El amor todo lo puede, démosle paso al amor*. - Fatum Fatis ego perea /Hágase el Destino, aunque yo perezca*. Pronunció solemnemente la Reina Serenity.

\- Virtute siderum tenus / Con valor, hacia las estrellas*. Continúo Kakyuu.

Sailor Pluto sabía que la última frase le atañía y entonces estaría hecho. La memoria de aquellos jóvenes quedaría perdida para siempre. Sentía como las piernas le temblaban, ¿estaban haciendo lo correcto?

Tuxedo Mask observaba un tanto apartado, su visión se nubló en cuanto Pluto pronunció lo que le correspondía, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

\- Veritas filia temporis / La verdad es hija del tiempo*. - _¡Perdónenme, cuidaré a su hija!_ Una lágrima resbaló por las mejillas de la Sailor, y casi en susurro al fin lo pronunció. - In albis / En blanco*.

Un torbellino de imágenes azotó la cabeza de las tres que continuaban unidas. Como si fuera una cámara en retroceso, los recuerdos de los jóvenes a quienes pretendían ayudar se fueron borrando uno a uno, y ellas lo sintieron. Primeros besos, encuentros y un sinfín de sentimientos quedaron reducidos a la nada.

FIN FLASH BACK

\- Es momento de regresar, y explicar muchas cosas. Se dijo a sí misma mientras apretaba con fuerza la llavecita del tiempo.

== Palacio Kinmonku ==

Después de la confesión a Darién, Kakyuu había decido regresar una vez a su planeta para recobrar fuerzas. La hora de la verdad había llegado, y no podían continuar aplazando las cosas.

Recordaba más que nunca las palabras de Sailor Pluto.

\- _In albis…_ Y lloró, lloró amargamente al acordarse de ese primer despertar.

FLASH BACK

Kakyuu despertó bañada en sudor, instintivamente se llevó la mano a la frente para secarse las perlas de traspiración que la cubrían. Su cara, ¡ese no era su rostro! Se sentía tan pequeño, que ahí fue cuando lo entendió, la pesadilla había sido real.

Como pudo bajó de la gran cama y corrió hasta el espejo de su vestidor. No era más que una niña de escasos ocho años, pero en su mente lo sabía todo. Tomó la primera bata que encontró y salió disparada hasta los aposentos de sus hermanos.

Su nana de cabecera la vio extrañada y decidió seguirla.

\- ¡No están, no están! ¡No hay nada! En donde se suponía estaría la alcoba de los príncipes estaba en cambio un salón de té.

\- Kakyuu, Princesita. ¿Se encuentra bien? Le dijo amorosamente la anciana.

Pero Kakyuu no respondió, el sonido de fierros chocando la hizo correr de nueva cuenta hasta el patio principal. A ellos les gustaba jugar a "Caballeros y Ladrones" seguro que estaban ahí.

A lo lejos tres cabezas de color negro, castaño y plateado la hicieron apresurar el paso.

\- ¡Son ellos, son ellos!

\- ¡Seiya, Yaten, Taiki! Exclamó conmovida hasta las lágrimas.

Al tenerlos casi enfrente y verlos voltear, su corazón se dio un vuelco. Eran ellos, como unos niños evidentemente, no había duda. Pero… esas facciones aún más finas y esa ropa.

\- ¡Princesa Kakyuu! Profirieron sobresaltadas las tres niñas antes la presencia de su soberana.

\- Son, ¿ustedes son?

\- Disculpe la torpeza de mis hermanas, somos aprendices de Sailor Stars Lights. Mi nombre es Healer.

\- Y yo soy Maker.

Kakyuu tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener el llanto, al menos estaban a salvo. - ¿Y tú? Se dirigió a la hermosa niña de cabello azabache y ojos zafiro.

\- A mí me dicen Fighter, pero pienso que Seiya me queda mejor.

\- ¿Seiya?

\- Discúlpela Princesa, ya le hemos dicho muchas veces que no es un nombre apropiado para una chica, pero ella insiste.

\- Está bien, déjenla. Me parece bonito. Y ahora si me disculpan, debo volver adentro. Tenía que procesar el impacto que le había causado verlos, o mejor dicho verlas.

FIN FLASH BACK

\- Y ahora… debo decírselos. Necesito fuerzas para contarles esto. Dios, ¿será que van a perdonarnos?

\- Tranquila Kakyuu, yo estaré ahí.

\- ¡Pluto!

.

.

.

NOTA* Utilicé proverbios en latín, espero que les gusten.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 30 Confesiones y una despedida.**

Había pasado ya una semana, y Seiya no podía evitar sentir extraña a su novia. Tal vez era momento de contarle la verdad sobre él y sus hermanos.

Aprovechó que el profesor había terminado antes de lo esperado para hablar con ella durante el receso entre clases.

\- Bombón. Se había puesto justo frente al pupitre de la chica recargando ambas manos sobre el mesa-banco e inclinando su cuerpo hacia el de Serena causando una proximidad que hizo que la rubia diera un respingo.

\- ¡Eh! Seiya, perdón, estaba pensando muchas cosas.

\- Lo sé, por eso quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¿Hablar? El corazón de la rubia se aceleró, no estaría pensando en terminarla ¿o sí?

\- Ven, acompáñame. Le ofreció su cálida mano, apaciguándola un poco. Tenía que dejar de una vez por todas, los fantasmas de su relación pasada.

Caminaron hasta los jardines traseros de la Preparatoria, en silencio, únicamente tomados fuertemente de las manos.

\- Creo que este es un buen lugar, dijo Seiya recargando a la rubia sobre un árbol. El contacto con su cintura y la forma en que su cuerpo se vio apresado entre el tronco y el pecho de su novio, le ocasionaron un chispazo eléctrico por toda la piel. Tenía tiempo que no pasan un rato a solas.

\- Te extraño, Seiya.

\- Y yo te extraño a ti, mi dulce bombón.

\- Han sido días difíciles, suspiró. - Amaterasu ha estado dos días conmigo, estoy tratando de convencerla de que se quede y empiece una vida aquí, como humana, pero creo que al final se irá. Y Darién… Hizo una pausa para sopesar la reacción de su novio, ante la mención del muchacho. - No contesta mis llamadas. No sé, me da la impresión de que algo sigue mal.

El pelinegro tomó el rostro de Serena con ambas manos, regalándole una mirada colmada de dulzura y comprensión.

\- Saliendo de clases yo te llevo con él, así te aseguras de que esté bien y de paso platican un rato en lo que voy a firmar unos contratos a la disquera.

\- Seiya… no quiero que pienses.

\- Shhh, no digas nada. Te he dicho miles de veces que confío en ti. Sé lo importante que es en tu vida, y jamás voy a oponerme a su amistad. Besó dulcemente su frente, y sin separar los labios de la blanca piel, le dijo: - Bombón, dijimos que entre nosotros no habría secretos ¿verdad?

\- Así es. Tuvo que apartarse un poco para poder verlo a los ojos, su mirada se estaba tornando cristalina.

\- Hay algo de lo que me enteré hace poco, pero no pude decírtelo, me pidieron que no lo hiciera y espero que lo comprendas. Aun hoy, no sé si puedo contártelo, pero ya no quiero ocultarte nada.

\- Dime, mi amor. Yo sabré comprenderte.

\- Verás… antes de que ocurriera el incidente del concierto, mis hermanos y yo decidimos viajar a Kinmoku, la primera señal extraña fue que ya no pudimos transformarnos en Sailors.

\- ¿Entonces cómo viajaron?

\- Como Guerreros. Al llegar, Kakyuu; bueno, la Princesa nos vio extrañada y entre lágrimas nos confesó que… bueno, ella nos dijo que. Era difícil decir aquello. La resiliencia de su bombón había sido demasiada, temía que su complejo y desconocido pasado la hiciera acumular más dudas sobre ellos.

\- Por favor, Seiya, ¿qué les confesó la Princesa de Fuego?

\- Que es nuestra hermana, terminó por decirle abruptamente.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron mucho, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

\- O sea que tú, bueno Fighter ¡es hermana de Kakyuu!

\- Eh ahí el embrollo de todo esto, bombón. No me preguntes mucho de lo que voy a decirte porque ni yo lo sé, Kakyuu prometió que cuando las cosas en la Tierra se calmaran iba a hablar con nosotros.

Serena no podía estar más intrigada.

\- Verás, resulta que Yaten, Taiki y yo somos los hermanos de Kakyuu, príncipes de Kinmoku y según la tradición Guerreros Estelares de nuestro planeta.

\- Pero… que no se supone que fue mi madre quien les otorgó esos poderes.

\- Al parecer no, aparentemente en otra vida, o en esta, no lo sé; nacimos como varones.

La rubia comenzó a marearse, las últimas palabras de su novio fueron un eco en su cabeza que la hicieron tambalear. Sentía como la temperatura corporal iba descendiendo y en un esfuerzo alcanzó a recargarse sobre el pelinegro.

\- ¡Bombón! ¿estás bien? Con ella entre los brazos cayó de rodillas al pasto. - ¡Bombón! No me hagas esto ¡Serena, mi amor!

La chica estaba pálida, la noticia sin duda le había impactado, pero desconocía porque su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma tan excesiva.

\- Estoy bien, dijo con voz cancina.

\- Fue un mal momento para confesarte esto, perdóname, soy un tonto.

\- Sólo, abrázame por favor.

Los tórridos brazos del muchacho rodearon el minúsculo cuerpo de la rubia, aprisionándola contra su pecho, podía sentirla tiritando de bajo.

\- Bombón, haré que Kakyuu venga a hablar con mis hermanos y conmigo, y quiero que tú estés presente. Sólo prométeme que si vuelves a sentirse mal me lo harás saber.

\- Pero, esto es de ustedes Seiya, como familia.

El joven levantó la suave barbilla rosada hacia su cara.

\- ¿Y tú qué eres, Serena Tsukino? No sólo mi nueva familia, sino mi vida entera.

== Departamento de Darién ==

Serena notó que aún conservaba la llave del departamento, tenía un buen rato tocando el timbre sin éxito. Estuvo tentada a utilizarla, pero se detuvo al pensar que no era lo correcto.

Se sentía preocupada por quien fuera su ex prometido, después de todo, Darién estaba solo y ella siempre había sido su apoyo.

\- Le voy a llamar.

Tecleó el número de memoria y un tono comenzó a repiquetear en el interior.

\- Cuelga ya, Serena.

\- Darién…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando al pelinegro con el celular en la mano.

\- ¿Por qué no me abrías? ¡estoy preocupada por ti!

\- Discúlpame, no he estado del mejor ánimo últimamente. Pasa, te ofrezco algo. Le dio la espalda torpemente tambaleándose por el pasillo.

La chica entró tras él percibiendo el hedor que despedía su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Estuviste bebiendo?! La sorpresa le pareció mayúscula. A quien jamás habría imaginado tomando siquiera una gota de alcohol era a él.

Se desplomó sobre el sofá de la sala, llevando sus manos al cabello alborotado. En la mesita de centro, en efecto, Serena constató lo que había preguntado. Una botella de brandy yacía semi vacía entre un montón de fotografías de él, de Rini y de ella.

La rubia se apresuró a arrodillarse al pie del desafortunado joven con ojos abultados. Sus manos indeliberadamente buscaron las del pelinegro, en señal de confortación.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a emerger de la azul mirada.

\- Darién… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué bebiste? ¿y esas fotos? Pensé que las cosas estaban claras entre nosotros.

Apartó suavemente las suaves manos de Serena para poder limpiarse las mejillas.

\- No quiero que malinterpretes esto. No puedo explicarte como quisiera, algún día lo haré. Por lo pronto, quédate con esto que te voy a decir.

Ladeó su cuerpo hacia ella para levantarla del piso. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente Darién no pudo evitar abrazarla reciamente.

Serena se sentía extraña, en todos los años que estuvo a su lado jamás la había ceñido con semejante vehemencia. Su corazón temió que Darién se estuviera arrepintiendo, ella lo quería de eso no había duda, pero su corazón pertenecía sólo a Seiya Kou.

Intentó separarse amistosamente para no herir susceptibilidades, pero los brazos de él la rodearon con más fuerza, y un sollozo la hizo desistir.

\- Serena, perdóname.

\- ¿Perdonarte?

\- Sí, perdóname por no haber sabido amarte, juré que iba a protegerte y no hice más que romper tu corazón en muchas formas.

\- No, Darién, no digas eso.

\- Agradezco tanto a la vida que Seiya haya vuelto, lo digo con sinceridad. De no haberlo hecho yo te habría seguido fallando.

\- Pero, no debes ponerte así, yo no tengo más que cariño y gratitud hacia ti.

\- Lo sé, y te lo agradezco. Diciendo esto se apartó de ella para tomar su rostro entre las manos.

La observaba como si supiera que sería la última vez.

\- Cabeza de chorlito, le dijo en un intento por sonreír.

\- Antipático, contestó ella devolviendo la palabra.

\- Quiero encontrar quién soy en realidad, Serena. Ya no quiero vivir con este vacío en mi corazón, ya no puedo. Esta vez la chica retuvo las lágrimas con sus manos, y las secó con profundo afecto.

\- Prométeme que vas a llenar ese vacío con felicidad, en cualquier forma que desees, pero que vas a hacerlo.

\- Te lo prometo, Serena. Gracias por iluminar durante algún tiempo a este hombre que ves aquí.

\- ¡Darién! Irremediablemente se echó a sus brazos uniéndose al llanto, que ahora era de felicidad.

.

.

.

Parece que tuvE un destello de suerte, y pude escribir. ¿Cómo vieron la despedida con Darién? la verdad aunque nunca me gustó como trataba a Serena, no lo odio, y creo que en el fondo la quiere demasiado, sólo que no la ama. Quise darles una despedida más íntima pero sin rayar en lo excesivo porque aquí y en China el buenazo es Seiya.

Tengo sentimientos encontrados porque esto ya se va a acabar, pero sé que seguiré escribiendo. Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado. Elenmar, 'guest' perdón por hacerlas sufrir tardándome tanto en subir algo, prometo mejorar eso y Gabiusa, qué te digo amiga, sabes que siempre atesoro tus palabras.

Besos :)


	31. Chapter 31

Hey, los tengo sumamente abandonados, pero el trabajo se comió a la inspiración y fue un caos. Lo bueno es que ya estamos de vuelta, ojalá que les guste este capítulo, háganme saber si quieren saber qué más pasa en este lapso del pasado, y con gusto le echamos coco.

Les mando muchos besos y abrazos y agradecimientos por su infinita paciencia. :)

NOTA DE AUTOR: Este es un Flash Back al tiempo que fue borrado de la memoria de los personajes. (Tiempo y espacio alterno).

 **CAPÍTULO 31 El primer encuentro.**

Flash Back.

\- Yaten, ¿has visto a Seiya? No lo encuentro por ningún lado.

El peliplateado sabía perfectamente en donde estaba su hermano, pero decírselo a Kakyuu significaba una buena reprimenda por parte de Taiki y la latente intranquilidad de ella.

\- ¡Yaten, te hice una pregunta!

El joven estaba recostado sobre el césped del jardín imperial, jugueteaba con el mechón de su coleta, mientras se disponía a ignorar a su hermana. No deseaba delatar a Seiya, y a la vez, estaba harto de los cuestionamientos de la Princesa.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Taiki? Yo no lo sé, Kakyuu, debe andar por ahí midiendo sus habilidades con algún fortachón o enamorando damiselas como es su costumbre.

La princesa dio media vuelta en franca molestia.

\- De él no saldrá nada. Seiya, Seiya ¡¿Ahora en qué problema te metiste?!

Hacía tiempo que el más jubiloso de los cuatro consanguíneos había descubierto su habilidad para viajar por la Galaxia convertido en estrella fugaz. Desde ese día, nada había vuelto a ser igual.

Sus solitarias aventuras comenzaron como visitante ocasional de asteroides y planetas cercanos a Kinmoku. Por lo regular se limitaban a exploraciones superficiales, en las cuales siempre regresaba a casa con algún presente exótico para ablandar los sermones de su hermana y con buenas historias sobre sus huidas, para Taiki y Yaten.

Una vez que se dieron cuenta que no podrían prohibirle dichos viajes, le pidieron sólo una cosa, por seguridad, no se le tenía permitido interactuar con los pobladores en caso de que hubiese vida en los sitios que visitaba, algo que a Seiya poco o nada le venía importando.

Por lo regular, no pasaba de viajes exprés, hasta que un día el Príncipe y su osadía decidieron ir más allá. Había escuchado hablar desde niño del Sistema Solar, y era un planeta en particular el que le intrigaba de sobre manera, la Tierra.

Durante uno de sus viajes, al llegar a Barnard, cuerpo estelar perteneciente al archipiélago de estrellas de Ofiuco, consideró que el Sistema Solar no debía estar muy lejos.

\- Si voy, tardaré más de siete soles de fuego en regresar. ¡Kakyuu se pondrá como loca, pero vale la pena! En su interior algo lo animaba a continuar. - ¡Es como si una energía me llamara!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, transformó su cuerpo en una perseida luminosa y atravesó el cosmos con impaciente celeridad.

== Planeta Tierra S. XX ==

Serena acababa de salir de la joyería de la mamá de Molly, estaba emocionada por las hermosas alhajas en descuento, pero sabía que sería imposible convencer a sus padres para que le dieran dinero con las calificaciones que llevaba a casa.

\- Si tan sólo… hubiera estudiado un poco más. Musitó mientras contemplaba la infame prueba. – Bah, ¡qué se lo lleve el viento! Y lo arrojó sobre su cabeza sin fijarse quién estaba detrás.

\- Ouch ¡Vaya, qué buen tino jovencita!

La rubia se quedó estática al escuchar una voz tras ella, y completamente apenada con el rostro encendido dio media vuelta para encarar al objeto de su puntería.

Sus ojos se posaron en el joven de oscura cabellera que escudriñaba el papel como queriendo entender el significado del gran 30 en color rojo.

\- ¡Perdóname! Emmm, esto es mío. Y con un movimiento rápido de manos logró arrebatarle el examen, hasta ese instante advirtió su fisonomía.

\- _¡Es guapísimo!_ Pensó.

Un segundo joven, más alto que el primero hacía resonar la suela de su bien boleado calzado en señal de impaciencia.

\- Siento interrumpir, carraspeó molesto. – Pero, podrían hacerse a un lado y dejarme pasar.

\- Oh, claro. Por inercia la rubia tomó del brazo a la visión que tenía frente sí atrayéndolo hacia la pared.

\- Gracias, expuso el segundo chico, pasando a su lado con disgusto.

Como si fuese una pequeña descarga, una chispa de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de Serena al contacto con el pelinegro, soltándose en automático al darse cuenta de su atrevimiento.

Una sonrisa encantadoramente fanfarrona apareció en el rostro de él al notar la proximidad de sus cuerpos y el nerviosismo de la adorable muchacha.

\- Creo que, por educación, debería al menos conocer el nombre de la chica que osó golpearme en la cabeza. ¿No lo crees?

\- Eh, sí, sí. Serena dio un paso hacia atrás liberándose un tanto así del embrujo del momento.

\- Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto, y extendió la mano.

\- Serena Tsukino, ¡mucho gusto! Yo soy Seiya, masculló mientras halaba la blanca mano hacia sus labios.

\- ¡Pero… qué! La chica estaba más que sonrojada con la acción.

Le regaló de nueva cuenta una sonrisa jactanciosa; mientras soltaba su mano.

\- Nos vemos luego, Bombón. Y siguió su camino perdiéndose entre las personas que intentaban entrar a la tienda.

\- ¿Bombón?...

== Palacio Kinmoku ==

\- ¡Seiya, en este instante me vas a explicar en dónde demonios estabas! Kakyuu se levantó furiosa de su trono al verlo entrar tan campante como siempre.

El rostro descompuesto por la furia de la Princesa se vio de pronto repleto de besos que alegremente prodigaba el pelinegro sin hacer caso a las exigencias por parte de su hermana.

\- ¡Bájame ya Seiya, basta! ¿En dónde estabas?

El pelinegro la tenía entre sus brazos y giraba con ella divertido.

\- ¿En dónde estaba? En un sueño presiento, le contestó mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla tonta, y seguía virando imitando un antiguo vals.

Kakyuu tuvo que darle un buen pellizco para poder zafarse.

\- Outch ¡Qué recibimiento más cálido!

La Princesa no pudo más que soltar una carcajada ante la mirada de dolor de su amado hermano.

\- Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad? La voz de la Princesa sonaba resignada.

\- No Kakyuu, siempre seré tu hermano favorito.

La mirada de ella cambió por una más fraterna.

\- ¿Cómo es eso que estabas en un sueño?

Los ojos zafiros brillaron al evocar su figura.

\- Sí, en uno maravilloso, por cierto. Tanto así que conocí a un ángel.

\- Seiya… El corazón de Kakyuu se sintió oprimido por un presentimiento. – No habrás interactuado con nadie durante tu viaje. Dime que no lo has hecho hermano, por favor.

El pelinegro sólo agachó la mirada, no podía mentirle, no a ella.

\- Kakyuu, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta.

\- A que sí. Y sin más le plantó un tierno beso en la frente dejándola pensativa y preocupada en la gran sala de audiencias.

Fin Flash Back.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey, les dejo este nuevo capítulo en donde quise hacerle un poco de justicia a una parejita que parecía a ratos que se me olvidaba, pero no. Espero que lo disfruten.

Advertencia: Contiene Lemón.

 **CAPÍTULO 32 La Diosa del Amor.**

Serena esperaba a su novio sentada en la acera frente al edificio de Darién, llevaba consigo la botella de Brandy pues no deseaba que siguiera bebiendo, y aunque él le prometió que no lo haría, prefería asegurarse por sí misma.

Un auto deportivo aparcó justo en ese momento, de él descendió el pelinegro con sus clásicas gafas oscuras.

\- ¡Seiya! Gritó la rubia incorporándose del piso.

El joven regresó la mirada ante el llamado, quitándose los lentes, se sorprendió por lo que ella cargaba en la mano derecha. Se apresuró a alcanzarla antes de que cruzara, tomando en primera instancia la botella.

\- Bombón ¿estuviste bebiendo?

\- ¡Claro que no! se la quité a Darién.

La ceja de Seiya se enarcó haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

\- No pienses mal, por favor, vamos a tu departamento y te cuento todo, ¿sí?

\- Para nada, bombón. Al contrario, me preocupa que Darién la esté pasando mal.

Serena lo observó no muy convencida.

\- No me veas así, no tengo nada contra él. Es cierto que me he puesto celoso y que me caía mal cuando pensé que te había abandonado, pero… No creí que lo nuestro le afectaría tanto.

La chica lo tomó por el guante jalándolo hacia el auto, y recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro le expuso:

\- Él está bien, debo confesar que creí lo mismo cuando lo vi así, jamás había bebido y encontrarme con esto (señaló la botella) junto a fotos de Rini y mías; me hicieron sentir mal. Pero dice que no, que está feliz por nosotros, creo que lo que le afecta es no tener bien definido el rumbo que desea tomar.

\- ¿Fotografías tuyas y de Rini? Sintió como su corazón se le encogía, hasta ese momento había entendido del todo la magnitud de las cosas. La pequeña no nacería, nunca sería amiga de Hotaru, ni una Sailor Scout en entrenamiento, y Serena no sería su madre, ni Darién su padre.

La rubia se paró en seco al advertir los pensamientos de su novio.

\- Seiya, amor, no. ¿Qué estás pensando?

\- Pienso que fui un egoísta.

\- No, por favor no digas eso. Créeme que a mí más que a nadie le cuesta dejarla ir, pero no voy a condenarla a vivir con unos padres que no se aman, sé que ella en donde esté lo comprende y lo acepta.

Un suspiro por parte de él, enterneció a la rubia. Se notaba realmente afligido.

\- Sabes bombón, nunca he visto una fotografía de ella…

\- ¿Quieres verla? ¿No te afectará?

\- La veré sólo si tú quieres mostrármela.

Serena le regaló una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza. Sacó de su bolsa de mano una pequeña cartera de conejitos, muy a su estilo, dentro tenía una fotografía de Rini con su enorme sobrero.

Los ojos zafiros se encendieron al verla, y una extraña emoción transitó por sus venas.

\- ¡Es preciosa! Sus… sus ojos, bombón. Me recuerdan tanto a… no sé me recuerdan a alguien, pero en este momento no sé a quién. ¡Qué linda, tiene los ojos de fuego! Ojos de fuego… ¡Eso es! Esta niña tiene la mirada como Kakyuu.

\- ¡¿Kakyuu?! Serena estaba extrañada, tuvo que observar de nueva cuenta la fotografía con más detenimiento. ¡Es cierto! Atinó a decir asombrada.

\- Bombón… Le devolvió la cartera mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, veme a los ojos por favor. ¿Estás segura de esto?

\- Seiya…

\- Amar también implica sacrificio, y si queda un ápice de duda en tu corazón, lo voy a entender.

Por alguna extraña razón, Serena estaba tranquila, como si algo le dijera que Rini nunca se iría. No podía explicarle ese sentir a su novio, pero de alguna forma tenía que hacerlo sentirse mejor.

Se paró de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, y un corto beso acompañó su respuesta.

\- Te amo Seiya Kou, estaremos bien, lo prometo. La única duda que hoy alberga en mi corazón es si me alcanzará la vida para demostrarte cuánto te quiero.

\- Gracias, Serena. Gracias por todo.

== Departamento Three Lights ==

\- ¡Vamos Mina, tienes que hacerlo, vamos!

La hermosa rubia tenía un buen rato decidiéndose a tocar el timbre, se preguntaba si su atrevimiento estaba sobrepasado, pues irlo a buscar a su propio departamento ya decía mucho de sus intenciones.

Sacudió la cabeza y apretando el puño dio un paso hacia adelante. El ding dong del timbre le aceleró considerablemente el pulso, ya no había vuelta atrás a menos que él no estuviera, o que saliera corriendo antes de que abriera.

Su cerebro le indicó la huida, pero sus piernas no respondieron.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- ¡Taiki, te dije que llevaras tus llaves, que no ves voy a baña…! ¡Mina! Los colores subieron rápidamente por el rostro de ambos.

\- Ya… Yaten, este… yo. Su mirada estaba clavada en la toalla verde que envolvía el majestuoso cuerpo del chico. Era el segundo Kou que veía en aquellas circunstancias, y sin duda, ya había elegido a su favorito.

Sin saber por qué Yaten la tiró hacia el interior cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Mina? Le dijo intentando reproducir el tono despectivo que solía usar con la chica.

La rubia seguía ruborizada, y la pregunta tan tajante no le había hecho justicia para nada. Hasta que un vistazo rápido de nueva cuenta al hombre frente a ella la hizo sobreponerse extremadamente rápido.

\- ¡ _Cálmate, Mina Aino! tienes el control, él está en toalla, el apenado debe ser él, no tú._

\- Vine a platicar contigo sobre lo que ha sucedido, pero no esperaba encontrarme con semejante (lo vio de arriba abajo) atuendo, finalizó con una sonrisa entre seductora y burlesca.

Las mejillas de él se encendieron haciendo brillar aún más sus hermosos ojos verdes.

\- _¡Bien, ahora él está nervioso!_

\- Estaba por darme una ducha, y pensé que eras Taiki, de haber sabido que eras tú no te habría abierto.

\- _¡Pero qué grosero! Miente._

\- ¿Estás seguro, Yaten? No lo creo. En una fracción de audacia la joven se acercó peligrosamente al peliplateado, percibiendo la creciente agitación por parte de él, ante la jugada inesperada.

\- Eh… ¿lo dudas? Quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, pero la pared fue como una mano que le impidió escapar.

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú. Mina estaba cada vez más cerca, y su voz ahora era en extremo melosa.

El chico no podía apartarse, y en parte no deseaba hacerlo. Si Mina quería jugar, él sabría jugar mejor.

\- Tienes razón Mina, sería incapaz de dejar a una jovencita tan linda como tú afuera. Sus dedos acariciaron un mechón de cabello que pendía junto a la oreja de la rubia.

\- Yaten, yo… Ahora quien deseaba dar un paso hacia atrás era ella. Antes de que lo lograra su cintura fue apresada por unas firmes manos.

\- ¿Decías algo? Murmuró el peliplateado mientras olisqueaba la mejilla de Mina, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

\- _Esto no es justo, me tiene paralizada._ _Entiendo, se trata de saber quién llega más lejos._

Apartó sutilmente el rostro para volver a encararlo de frente, si lo veía a los ojos le daría ventaja, Yaten era pésimo para sostener miradas.

Los inmensos ojos azules observaron expectantes, mientras sus labios comenzaron a entreabrirse al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se acercaba más al torso desnudo de Yaten.

\- _Lo tengo, bastará acercarme más para recuperar el contr…_

Una hábil y cálida lengua irrumpió en la entrada de su boca y en sus pensamientos. Le había ganado, la había besado primero, desbaratándola por completo, pero qué más daba eso. Ya no estaban jugando.

Le echó los brazos al cuello profundizando el acercamiento, tanto que pudo sentir su excitación por debajo de la toalla. En ese momento todo su cuerpo dio un respingo. Repasó mentalmente la situación, terminando entre abrumada y sumamente agitada.

Estaban solos, ella lo había ido a buscar, se estaban besando y el chico estaba semidesnudo.

\- _No quiero que piense que soy una niña torpe._

Yaten por su parte notó la rigidez que poco a poco aparecía en el cuerpo de Mina.

\- _Será que no le gustan mis besos, por favor, que no se dé cuenta de mi inexperiencia._

\- _Ya no me está abrazando con fuerza, ¿por qué? Ay, no, tal vez piensa que no vale la pena estar conmigo cuando de seguro él ha estado con miles de admiradoras._

La incomodidad era tan notoria por ambas partes que terminaron separándose.

\- Yaten, yo… entiendo que no quieras…

\- Mina, no. Es que estoy nervioso. - _¡Dije eso, de verdad!_

\- ¿Nervioso, tú, Yaten Kou?

\- Es que yo nunca, bueno… tú entiendes. Me siento tan estúpido diciéndote esto.

La rubia volvió a acercarse, recargando esta vez ambas manos sobre su pecho.

\- Aprendamos juntos, ¿quieres?

\- Mina… ¿quieres decir que…?

\- Quiero decir que te deseo, y que no me importa no saber mucho, mi cuerpo y mi corazón me dirán qué hacer.

La sonrisa de Yaten fue tranquilizadora, sus brazos volvieron a envolverla con ímpetu mientras sus labios buscaban nuevamente danzar en un tórrido beso.

Lo primero que hizo el chico fue desprender el moño que ataba su media coleta. Ansiaba verla con el cabello suelto, la había soñado así tantas veces. Cuando al fin lo logró, una cascada rubia despidió un frutal aroma inundando sus sentidos.

\- ¡Eres bellísima!

Siguiendo su instinto decidió que era hora de equilibrar el número de prendas que llevaban puestas. Sus manos se introdujeron por debajo del blusón escolar, acariciando suavemente sus costillas. Mina entendió al instante lo que pretendía y presta levantó los brazos en señal de aceptación.

Un delicado bralette azul cielo dejaba entrever los rosados pezones, Yaten acercó su rostro para saborearlos por encima de la tela. Sentía su dureza suplicando ser aliviada por la tibieza de su boca. El sólo pensarlo lo hizo endurecerse también.

Sus dedos viajaron hasta el fino tirante del lado derecho, halándolo de forma que el maravilloso seno quedara expuesto. Mina emitió un leve gemido ante la desnudez de su pecho, que fue acrecentado al sentir la humedad de los labios de su amado, mientras él, con sus manos levantaba la amplia falda tableada.

\- ¡Muérdeme! Ordenó casi en un gruñido. El peliplateado obedeció con celeridad, ocasionando que la rubia le hundiera las uñas en la espalda, compartiendo ese inexplicable placentero dolor.

Regresó a la boca de ella, devolviéndole el dulce sabor de su pecho. Sus manos ya estaban en sus caderas, rozando el borde de la delicada braga mientras la falda arremolinada le otorgaba a Mina una vista de Lolita esplendorosa.

Nuevamente unos dedos inquietos y deseosos de carne separaron la piel de la tela, era hora de explorar hacia el sur. El fino vello que la cubría fue al tacto como una mecha encendida en el cuerpo de Yaten, el calor que emanaba de aquel bendito lugar debía ser el más perfecto que jamás había sentido.

Su dedo medio fue el primero en aventurarse entre los pliegues humedecidos. La cadera de Mina comenzó a girar dibujando infinitos imaginarios, mostrándole el floreo que debía imitar. Y así lo hizo, ocasionando que las mieles de la chica comenzaran a destilar embelesándolo. Quiso adentrarse más en esa maravillosa madriguera virginal, topándose con un botón diminuto y rígido. Con cada nuevo roce de la yema de su dedo, Mina arqueaba la espalda delirante a punto de estallar.

\- ¡Ya no puedo más, Yaten! Su voz estaba entrecortada. - ¡Ya no puedo más, quiero ser tuya!

\- Tus deseos son ordenes, preciosa. La levantó a horcajadas, obligándola a separar las piernas que instintivamente lo rodearon con fuerza. El movimiento hizo caer su toalla apreciando así, la mojada braga contra el inicio de su vellosidad. Caminó con ella en brazos colmándola de besos, mientras la chica no dejaba de restregarse impaciente contra él.

Los sexos de ambos palpitaban ansiosos, deseando conocerse, y fundirse en uno solo.

Con la potencia de la pasión, rodaron por el amplio lecho. Mina no tuvo reparo en sostener firmemente los bien torneados glúteos del peliplateado, arrastrándolo hacia sí, como invitándolo a intimar en cada uno de sus rincones.

Aunque a Yaten le excitaba de sobre manera la semi desnudez de su Diosa del amor, deseaba sentirla y verla entera, apreciar cada centímetro de su tersa piel enrojecida por la lujuria. Bajó en franca desesperación la falda llevándose consigo la pequeña braga de encaje, que aunado a un rápido movimiento liberó al fin, los blancos pechos que se irguieron majestuosos.

Se colocó en posición dominante, con su bella doncella por debajo dispuesta a ser penetrada. La punta de su miembro amenazaba con desvirgarla en cualquier momento, y la espera lo estaba matando.

 **-** Quiero ser suave. Masculló entre jadeos.

Pero, Mina no estaba dispuesta a ir despacio, no cuando todo su cuerpo le suplicaba ser poseído por ese adonis plateado.

\- Hazlo como prefieras, pero ¡hazlo ya!

Un leve ardor producto de la repentina invasión la ciñó. Sintió como cada escondrijo de su cuerpo de dilataba recibiendo al invitado, y gimió entre el goce y la dolencia.

Yaten, por el contrario, experimentó el más puro placer al sentir su órgano apresado entre las blandas y cálidas paredes de Mina.

El reconocimiento no tardo más de unos segundos, y el dolor se disipó para dar paso a estallidos internos que incrementaban con cada sudorosa embestida.

\- Mina, mi hermosa Diosa del amor. Bufaba mientras apresaba con fuerza sus caderas.

\- Yaten… respondía ella casi sin aliento.

Los embates se aceleraron, mientras sus respiraciones extraviadas les indicaban que llegarían contiguamente a la antesala del clímax.

Se regocijaron juntos en los espasmos del orgasmo hasta caer rendidos. Mina sintió que su alma tocaba el cielo cuando el peso de su amado Yaten cayó sobre ella, exhausto de placer.

.

.

.

\- Seiya, muero de hambre, ¿me vas a preparar algo, novio mío? La infantil mirada de la rubia lo enterneció.

\- ¡Claro, bombón! Hoy vas a conocer los talentos del Chef Kou, le expresó guiñando un ojo.

Abrieron la puerta para toparse en la entrada con un bulto de cosas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Dijo Serena mientras recogía del piso el listón rojo de su amiga.

\- ¡Mina! Susurró avergonzada, mientras veía a Seiya con grandes ojos.

\- Bombón, ¿te parece si vamos a cenar fuera?

\- Sí, sí.

Uno y otro salieron en silencio, riendo hacia sus adentros por la complicidad del momento.


	33. Chapter 33

¡Hola! Perdón a todos por tardarme tanto, pero ya estamos de vuelta, y ya amarré a la inspiración a la computadora para que no se vuelva a escapar.

Los dejo con el capítulo 33 en donde al parecer las cosas pueden dar un giro inesperado. Les mando un gran abrazo, nos leemos pronto.

 **CAPÍTULO 33 El futuro se complica.**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Seiya y Serena descubriesen el nuevo romance entre Yaten y Mina, su secreto se mantenía seguro, salvo algunos comentarios sarcásticos por parte del pelinegro para fastidiar a su hermano.

Las cosas parecían comenzar a tomar su cauce con normalidad. Amaterasu había decidido quedarse en la Tierra, sirviendo como sacerdotisa en el Templo Hikawa, por primera vez tenía amigas, una familia y todos los días rezaba frente al fuego sagrado para lavar el alma de su desgraciado padre, y la suya propia por dejarse corromper por el odio y la ambición.

Las clases estaban a punto de terminar y nuestras chicas estaban ansiosas por el baile de graduación. Ami al fin le había contestado la propuesta a Taiki, causando el asombro y emoción de todos.

FLASH BACK.

\- ¡Mizuno, espera!

Acababan de salir de la clase de álgebra y Ami se dirigía presurosa a la biblioteca, tenía días evitándolo, tal vez semanas.

Paró en seco al escuchar su voz detrás suyo sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel al detectar su inconfundible aroma.

\- Taiki… Susurró dando media vuelta para encararlo.

\- No crees que sería más cortés de tu parte, darme un no por respuesta, en lugar de esconderte. Sus ojos violetas la veían fijamente a través de los lentes de aumento.

\- Es que yo…

Ami estaba sudorosa, se sentía tan pequeña parada ante él, se rehusaba a levantar la mirada y verlo a los ojos. La mano de Taiki se posó delicadamente en su mentón obligándola.

\- Es que tú ¿qué?

A pesar de que sus palabras eran secas, su mirada parecía suplicante.

\- Es que yo no me siento lo suficientemente buena para ti.

Los ojos del castaño se agrandaron sorprendidos. ¡Cómo era posible que Ami Mizuno, la chica más inteligente, bondadosa y linda que hubiese conocido pensara eso de sí misma!

\- Ami, no entiendo. ¿Acaso te he hecho sentir así? Su mano pasó de un ligero toque en el mentón a la palma extendida cubriendo casi en su totalidad el frágil y delgado cuello. Podía sentir el flujo sanguíneo de la chica bombeando con velocidad.

\- No, no. Es sólo que… No lo sé Taiki, yo no soy como Serena y Mina. Mi vida está dedicada al estudio, a mi sueño de ser doctora, y tú eres un cantante famoso que puede tener a cualquier chica que deseé.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Replicó el joven, acercándola más hacia su cuerpo. – No es verdad, porque a quien deseo es a ti y no te tengo.

Sus cuerpos estaban extremadamente juntos, lo suficiente como para compartir el soplo.

\- Taiki… La chica cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento, sus labios se entreabrieron para probar de nueva cuenta la calidez de sus besos, mientras hundía su cuerpo en sus formados brazos.

Sin dejar de comerse los labios, él volvió a preguntar.

\- Mizuno, por favor, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

\- Sí, respondió ella intensificando el beso.

La sonrisa de Taiki Kou pegada a sus labios fue lo más hermoso que jamás hubiese experimentado, al fin se había decidido a darse una oportunidad, alejando para siempre los fantasmas de rechazo de su pasado. Al fin había conseguido a su propia estrella.

FIN FLASH BACK.

== Departamento Haruka y Michiru ==

El timbre sonaba con desesperación.

\- Pero ¡Qué es este alboroto, son casi las diez de la noche! Gritó Haruka, dirigiéndose a regañadientes a abrir la puerta.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula haciéndola dar un paso hacia atrás como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Ahí, en el umbral de su entrada estaba parada una niña escurriendo agua debido a la torrencial lluvia de afuera.

\- ¡Pequeña Dama!

\- ¡Haruka! La niña se echó sobre la chica empapándole el pantalón.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién era Haruka?

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! Michiru había salido de la habitación de Hotaru, que se acababa de dormir, quedándose también estupefacta ante la inesperada visita.

Rini sollozaba, confundiéndose sus lágrimas con las gotas de agua que caían por su rostro.

Michiru y Haruka se veían la una a la otra, mientras la segunda intentaba consolar a la niña que no paraba de llorar. Poco a poco la introdujeron en la casa hasta sentarla en el sofá. La peli aguamarina regresó a la estancia con una toalla envolviendo a la Pequeña Dama.

\- Rini, por favor, necesitamos saber qué está pasando, ¿por qué has vuelto?

La rosada chiquilla se arremolinaba dentro de la toalla, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡Quiero a Pluto! Sólo con ella voy a hablar.

\- ¿Pluto? Pero ¿que no está en la Puerta del Tiempo? Haruka parecía confundida.

\- No, por eso no me vio escapar.

\- Haruka, creo que lo mejor será llevar a la niña con Serena.

\- ¡No! No quiero ver a esa tonta. Las lágrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos.

\- ¡Rini, no hables así!

\- No sé a qué vine con ustedes, son iguales a ella, unas traidoras mentirosas. Diciendo esto se levantó echándose a correr hacia la puerta, logró salir al pasillo ocasionando que ambas jóvenes salieran tras de ella.

Iba a velocidad con la cabeza gacha, por lo que no pudo evitar la colisión con la mujer que subía en ese momento.

Rini cayó al piso de sentón emitiendo un leve quejido.

\- ¡Pluto! Gritó emocionada al ver quien había obstaculizado su huida.

\- Setsuna…

Parecía que las impresiones continuarían para ellas.

\- Pequeña Dama, le dijo la joven ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

\- ¡Pluto, llévame contigo! Vámonos lejos, por favor. Tú eres la única que me quiere, si tú lo hubieses sabido jamás me habrías mentido. ¿Verdad que no, Pluto?

\- Pero ¡qué es todo esto! ¿De qué mentiras hablas, Rini? Haruka comenzaba a exasperarse.

\- Setsuna se inclinó para abrazar fuertemente a su amada niña.

\- Rini, vamos con ellas, necesitas descansar. Mañana hablaremos, lo prometo.

\- No, no quiero, me harás regresar y ya no sé si voy a encontrar lo que conocí.

La futura princesa se aferraba fuertemente con un brazo a la cintura de su guardiana, mientras con la mano empuñaba la llavecita del tiempo.

\- Por favor Setsuna, ¿qué pasa? ¡El futuro ha cambiado, ¿a eso se refiere?! Espetó Michiru con preocupación.

La pobre guardiana del tiempo mantenía el nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con dejarla indefensa ante las preguntas que sabía serían sólo las primeras de todas las que tendría que soportar.

\- Rini, lo harías por mí, sólo está noche. Su mirada parecía implorar un poco de compresión, y aunque era lo que menos tenía, accedió. Sólo por ella.

Regresaron al departamento. Setsuna acompañó a la recámara principal a la Pequeña Dama. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando con un palmo de narices a Haruka que pretendía ingresar.

\- ¿Huiste de casa, Pequeña Dama?

\- Esa no es mi casa. Respondió Rini cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué ocurrió?

Setsuna podía intuirlo, sólo se preguntaba qué evento desafortunado había tenido que pasar para que los dos futuros se cruzasen. A esas alturas, se suponía que el Tokio de Cristal de la Pequeña Dama no debería existir, al menos no como se conocía, dando paso al nuevo futuro, el que estaban rescribiendo.

Además, porque había tenido que ocurrir justo cuando ella viajaba también a la Tierra de este siglo.

\- Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a Serena. ¡Ve con ella y pregúntale por qué lo arruinó todo con Darién, por qué arruinó a nuestra familia por esa estrella!

\- _¿Darién?_ _¡Cómo sabe eso! ¡Esto no debería estar pasando!_ Los ojos de Setsuna entraron en pánico, esto era más grave de lo que pensaba.

\- Pequeña Dama, ¿qué pasó? Tenía que encontrar una forma de hacerla hablar para saber el futuro del que venía, si del de Endymion y la Neo Reina Serenity o el de Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou.

¿Acaso se había creado una desviación en el espacio-tiempo ocasionando un tercer futuro? ¿Era este entonces un presente alterno? Rini era la única que podía decírselo, pero la chiquilla se negaba a hablar.

\- Pequeña Dama, no puedo ayudarte si no comprendo lo que sucede, ¿qué haces aquí, y por qué estás tan molesta?

La niña suspiró profundamente resignándose a decir la verdad.

\- Mamá recibió una carta, sé que no debí tomarla porque era de ella, pero el sobre decía Serena. Una joven muy extraña la llevó hasta el palacio, siendo yo quien la atendió. Nunca dijo su nombre desapareció tan rápido como tuve la carta en mis manos. La abrí sin pensar. (Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente). – Ahí decía todo, todo lo que nos ocultaron. Ya no confío en nadie, estoy segura que la tonta de Serena junto a las otras hizo algo. Y todo lo que dice esa carta yo no lo creo, sé quiénes son mis papás, yo misma partí dejándolos muy enamorados. Es cierto que papá y mamá no eran muy cariñosos entre ellos, pero era por sus deberes.

\- Tranquila. La joven posó sus manos sobre la cabeza aun mojada de la niña. - ¿De quién era esa carta?

Rini metió la mano al bolsillo de su vestido extendiendo un arrugado papel.

Setsuna la tomó con mano temblorosa, llevando sus ojos en primera instancia al remitente.

\- _Kakyuu, Princesa de Kinmoku._ _¡Dios, no puede ser!_

En la carta Kakyuu explicaba toda la verdad a la Neo Reina Serenity, dirigiéndose a ella simplemente como Serena, revelaba que estaba a días de partir para siempre hacia el cielo del eterno descanso en donde hacía algunos años ya, se encontraban sus amadas Sailors Stars Lights, pues en su planeta la longevidad no había alcanzado el grado de la Tierra, y era su último deseo confesarle el secreto que aquejaba su alma. La verdad sobre Seiya y sus hermanos.

\- _Le dijo todo, absolutamente todo._ Le pareció extraño que Kakyuu hubiese asumido la responsabilidad total de los actos, siendo incapaz de delatar a las otras cómplices. Y redimiendo a Darién de quien sólo dijo; había estado dispuesto a colaborar bajo las condiciones que de sobra conocía.

\- _Por eso sigue confiando en mí. No, por favor, ¿qué voy a hacer?_

 _-_ ¿La Reina vio esto?

\- No, contestó Rini, en cuanto lo vi decidí ir a verte, pero como no estabas no lo pensé y viajé al pasado. Algo podemos hacer, ¿verdad Pluto? Ese Seiya quién quiera que sea no es el verdadero amor de mi mamá y sobre todo él no puede ser mi… Se calló pues le temblaban los labios de sólo pensarlo.

\- Todo va a estar bien, yo hablaré con Serena, por favor no debes decirle nada, recuerda que esto es información del futuro.

\- Quiero ir con Darién, vamos las dos con él, seguro nos va a recibir.

\- No, Pequeña Dama. No debemos.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor, tienes que obedecerme, déjame hablar con ellos primero. No deben saber que estás aquí.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró convencerla para después dejarla profundamente dormida, estaba realmente agotada.

Setsuna se llevó las manos al rostro, tratando de comprender por qué el futuro estaba tardando tanto en cambiar, al grado de haber permitido la coincidencia con la carta de Kakyuu y el viaje de Rini.

En la sala, ya la esperaban sus compañeras ceñudas, dispuestas a sacarle toda la verdad. En primer lugar, se cuestionaban el por qué Rini seguía en el plano material, y qué hacía de vuelta en el S. XX a todas luces furiosa con ellas.

\- Creo que nos debes muchas explicaciones Setsuna. Haruka se había puesto en pie para cederle el sillón individual a modo de confesionario.

\- Lo sé, contestó la chica con poco ánimo. Tomando el asiento que le correspondía en su interrogatorio.

\- _¿Cómo voy a explicarles lo de Rini si no saben el trasfondo?_

\- Habla de una buena vez, Setsuna, te estamos esperando. Señaló la peli aguamarina sosteniendo el hombro de Haruka.

\- Verán, hay algo, un secreto que hemos guardado celosamente.

\- ¿Hemos?

\- Así es Haruka, hemos. No tengo idea de cómo comenzar, en realidad no tendrían que ser ustedes quienes escuchasen esta confesión, pero debido a la aparición de Rini, creo conveniente que lo sepan de una buena vez.

La mano de Michiru apretó con fuerza a su novia.

\- La Reina Serenity, la Princesa Kakyuu y yo… (tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire). - Cambiamos el curso normal de sus destinos para contrarrestar una tragedia.

\- ¡¿Kakyuu?! Haruka se puso en pie furiosa. - Es una broma, ¡qué tiene qué ver la Princesa de Fuego con ustedes!

\- Haruka siéntate, déjala hablar. Michiru la jaló nuevamente hacia el sillón. - ¿De qué tragedia hablas, Setsuna?

Evitar que Rini no naciera, y que… Seiya, Yaten y Taiki perecieran por salvarnos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Qué demonios tienen qué ver esos! No entiendo nada, explícate ahora mismo.

\- Es lo que intenta hacer, déjala hablar. El tono de la chica había cambiado y su mirada acusadora le hizo saber a Haruka que no permitiría una interrupción más.

Setsuna pudo entonces proceder a contarles toda la verdad, ante la mirada atónita de las dos.

\- Pero, Rini ¿cómo es que el futuro que nos presentaron sigue siendo el mismo? Ellos ya están juntos.

\- No lo sé, tengo miedo de que algo vuelva a ocurrir, que nunca sepan la verdad y que todo quede tal como lo conocemos.

\- Pues mucho mejor. La rubia sonaba decidida.

\- ¡Haruka Tenou! ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante barbaridad?

\- Michiru, sé coherente, tal vez el amor entre ellos sea muy fuerte y el sacrificio que hicieron admirable, pero están complicando las cosas. Esto que vivimos es la historia que siempre debió ser, la réplica del Milenio de Plata con Endymion y Serenity juntos.

\- No te reconozco. La joven se apartó de su lado consternada.

\- ¡Eso es! Setsuna estaba comenzando a comprender.

\- Ustedes no estaban seguras del amor puro de nuestra princesa con su estrella, por eso el futuro no ha cambiado porque aún no han asegurado su unión.

Caminó hacía la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Haruka intentó detenerla.

\- A hablar con ellos, es hora de que sepan la verdad. Por favor cuiden a Rini mientras vuelvo.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Haruka!

Michiru la haló hacía ella obligándola a dejar partir a su compañera.

\- Veme a los ojos Haruka. Dime ¿qué ves?

\- ¿Cómo que qué veo? A ti, a la mujer de mi vida.

\- Si lo soy responde ¿Permitirías que alguien se interpusiera en nuestra felicidad?

\- Jamás, eso nunca.

\- Entonces ¿por qué lo haces tú con ellos?

\- Michiru, yo…


	34. Chapter 34

Hola, ahora sí prometo actualizar a la velocidad de la luz (okno).

Sí, Rini regresó, ni me pregunten cómo fue que me animé a meterla, creo que mi mente me traicionó. He confesado en varias ocasiones mi aversión por ella pero bueno, recuerden que el futuro seguía siendo el mismo, hasta cierto punto es entendible su reacción. Vamos a intentar reivindicar a la bola rosa.

Este es el primer capítulo del prefinal, para quienes se preguntaban si la iba a alargar, la respuesta es no. Calculo que Confesiones será de dos partes máximo tres y de ahí ya el desenlace al fiiiiiin.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, de verdad no saben lo emocionante que es leer sus reviews. :) Por fa a quienes me escriben sin cuenta déjenme un correo, un contacto ¡Algo! para poder contestarles.

Les mando un gran beso.

 **CAPÍTULO 34 Confesiones (Parte l).**

Setsuna caminaba por las calles inundadas de Tokio, el clima parecía ser el presagio de la tormenta que se avecinaba en la vida de sus amigos. Siendo ella la portavoz, sintió por primera vez como le calaba el aire hasta los huesos.

Anduvo algunas calles en dirección a la casa de Serena, se preguntaba la forma en que la chica la recibiría, si también sería atacada por mil interrogaciones y, sobre todo, cómo le haría reunirse con los Kou sin levantar sospechas.

Un auto gris parecía seguirla. Echó una mirada rápida de reojo para constatar lo que pensaba, decidiendo entonces, cambiar de acera; cuando una voz desde el interior del automóvil la llamó.

De la parte de atrás una ventana polarizada bajó dejando ver en su interior a Kakyuu.

\- ¡Princesa! Exclamó sorprendida.

\- Sube, tenemos que hablar.

Setsuna obedeció con presteza ingresando al lujoso auto. Dentro le sorprendió ver a Taiki al volante, seguido de Yaten a su costado.

\- Princesa, ellos saben…

Kakyuu tuvo que interrumpirla.

\- Sí, saben que son mis hermanos, y les he pedido que vinieran a buscarme.

\- Entiendo, ¿en dónde está Seiya?

\- En nuestro departamento, con Serena. Respondió Taiki observando a Setsuna por el retrovisor.

\- Princesa, le susurró con voz casi inaudible. – Es preciso que hablemos antes, en privado.

La pelirroja tomó con fuerza las manos de la otra, como intentado calmarla.

\- Sé que ella regresó, por eso estoy aquí. Le dijo en el mismo tono rumoroso.

Después de eso se mantuvieron durante el trayecto silenciosas.

Al llegar al departamento Seiya abrió ansioso ante la llegada de su amada hermana.

\- ¡Kakyuu! Una sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro al verla de pie en la puerta.

\- ¡Seiya! La princesa se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano con calidez, temía más que nada que ese fuese el último recibimiento amistoso por parte de él.

Pronto Serena se unió a ellos, encantada de ver contento a su amada estrella. Le resultaba extraño el saber que en realidad eran hermanos, pero confiaba en que Kakyuu les explicaría todo. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en la figura detrás de Taiki.

\- ¡No puede ser!

La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás, consternada.

\- Buenas noches, Princesa.

\- Pluto… es decir Setsuna. ¿Qué haces aquí? La Puerta del Tiempo, inquirió alarmada. - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- Tranquila Serena, estamos aquí porque queremos hablar con ustedes. Interpuso Kakyuu ante el mutismo de la Sailor del tiempo.

Setsuna estaba dudosa de comenzar a confesarse. Le preocupaba en extremo la aparición de Rini, si Kakyuu lo sabía, ¿por qué lo sabía? Además, en todo ese tiempo no había reparado en que la Puerta del Tiempo había estado sellada. ¿Cómo era posible que Rini hubiese podido viajar?

\- Será mejor que nos sentemos todos, no les parece. La voz de Kakyuu era apacible, por lo que todos entraron tras ella incluyendo a Setsuna que seguía sin estar convencida de hablar sin antes consultar los detalles con la Princesa de fuego.

Una vez en la sala se distribuyeron por los amplios sillones quedando Seiya y Serena contiguos.

\- Me alegra tanto verlos juntos.

\- Gracias hermana, al fin estoy con la mujer que amo. Seiya se llevó a los labios la mano de su amado bombón con dulzura.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe tan extravagante reunión? Con su típica socarronería, Yaten comenzó a pedir explicaciones.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No me vean así. Es obvio que aquí está pasando algo, y quiero saberlo, ya.

Serena se unió al clamor del peli plateado.

\- Es cierto, esto no es normal. Por favor, ¿pasa algo? ¿acaso hay un nuevo enemigo?

\- Verán, Setsuna y yo estamos aquí porque hay algo que deben saber. Kakyuu agachó la mirada.

Seiya apretó con fuerza la mano de su rubia novia, ahora qué sería lo que tendrían que contarles.

== Departamento Haruka y Michiru ==

Haruka y Michiru se habían quedado dormidas en el sofá luego de su discusión, en donde al fin, la pelicorto había aceptado y entendido que debía colaborar para que se restaurara la felicidad de su Princesa.

Confiaban en que Rini dormía profusamente en su recámara y que al día siguiente determinarían qué hacer con la situación.

Hotaru que desconocía la llegada de su amada amiga, dormía también en su propia habitación. Estaba comenzando a soñar cuando fue bruscamente sacada de su adormilamiento por unas manecitas que cubrían su boca impidiendo que emitiera algún sonido. La niña abrió los ojos asustada, entreviendo en la penumbra dos esponjadas coletas frente a ella.

\- _Rini…_

Por un momento pensó que se trataba de un sueño, pero la textura de la piel era tan real. Hizo un ademán con la cabeza dándole a entender que guardaría silencio, incorporándose con rapidez sobre su cama.

\- Hotaru. Le dijo aferrándose a su cuello.

\- Pero… ¿cómo es posible? Rini.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, algo en mi cuerpo me lo dice.

\- Rini, ¿está todo bien? La pelinegra estaba realmente preocupada y sorprendida.

\- No, nada está bien. Por eso necesito que me ayudes.

\- Qué hago, dime por favor.

\- Sácame de aquí. Llévame con Darién, tengo que hablar con él.

\- Pero…

La jovencita dudaba, Darién y Serena ya no estaban juntos y que su amiga estuviera ahí pidiéndole ayuda a escondidas la ponía en aprietos.

\- ¿Alguien más sabe que estás aquí, Rini?

\- Haruka, Michiru y Pluto, a ella fue a quien le prometí quedarme aquí pero no puedo, tengo que ver a Darién.

\- Rini, yo…

\- Entiendo. Le dijo bajándose de la cama, estás con ellas en todo esto.

\- No. Le tomó la mano para detenerla. – Vamos, yo te llevaré.

== Departamento Three Lights ==

\- ¡Habla de una vez Kakyuu! ¡¿Cuál es ese terrible secreto, a qué gran poder te refieres?! Seiya estaba exaltado, le había caído como balde de agua fría el saber en primera instancia que él y sus hermanos habían renacido no hacía mucho como Starlights.

Fue lo primero que había decidido contarles Kakyuu, el cómo ellos habían perecido en una batalla siendo regresados por un gran poder y puestos de nuevo en vida como mujeres bajo las identidades de Fighter, Maker y Healer.

Serena permanecía callada, tratando de hilar en su mente los acontecimientos pasados. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza ante la idea de las incursiones de su madre, la Reina Serenity junto a Kakyuu, si todo eso tenía algo que ver, ella deseaba saberlo.

Setsuna continuaba nerviosa, dirigía miradas a la Princesa de fuego implorando unos minutos para hablar a solas, pero era demasiado tarde, Seiya no permitiría más secreteos.

\- Hermana, creo que es hora de dejar de dar rodeos y decirnos todo tal cual sucedió. Taiki parecía ecuánime, aunque las perlas de sudor que comenzaba a cubrir su frente indicaban lo contrario.

\- Yo se los diré.

\- ¡Pluto!

Setsuna se había puesto en pie, decidida a terminar de una buena vez con aquella tortura. Kakyuu pareció agradecerle en silencio el gesto.

\- No entiendo, tú eres una guardiana de la Luna, ¿qué tienes que ver tú con nosotros y nuestra reencarnación? Le espetó Yaten severo.

\- Más de lo que quisiera. Contestó afligida.

\- Habla, por favor. Serena comenzaba a dejar escapar algunas lágrimas a sabiendas de lo que venía.

\- Ustedes… musitó volteando a ver a la pareja. – Ustedes se conocieron en otro presente.

Seiya cayó de espaldas sobre el sofá estupefacto. No, eso no podía ser, todos esos enredos del destino le parecían absurdos, y ahora él y su amada Serena eran víctimas del propio juego del que deseaban escapar.

\- No, eso no es cierto, ¿qué presente?

\- El que debió haber seguido su curso de no haber sido por la batalla en la que se sacrificaron por salvarnos.

Serena comenzaba a temblar desconsolada.

Setsuna prosiguió con el corazón destrozado ante sus reacciones. Narró como lo había hecho con las exteriores antes, sobre los viajes de Seiya, Guerrero Estelar de Kinmoku a la Tierra y de su enamoramiento con Serena.

Para la rubia era como escuchar sus vivencias al lado de Darién, pero con un rostro muy distinto, el de su estrella.

Setsuna continuó.

\- Nunca vimos un amor igual, por lo que se tomó la decisión de dejarlos ser felices, entendiendo que la historia del Milenio de Plata no se repetiría. Tuxedo Mask paso a ser tan sólo un aliado más en la lucha constante contra el mal, hasta que…

\- Hasta que el Caos nos atacó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Kakyuu decidió continuar, debía ser valiente y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

\- Lucharon con arrojo al lado de Sailor Moon, pero el poder maligno los estaba sobrepasando, fue entonces que ustedes… mis amados hermanos decidieron sacrificarse por todos nosotros.

Taiki, Yaten y Seiya se veían los unos a los otros atónitos.

\- Y ella… qué pasó con Sailor Moon. Preguntó el pelinegro pasándose las manos por su cabeza exasperado.

\- La salvaste, y no sólo a ella sino también al fruto del amor que le crecía dentro.

\- No, no, esto es no es cierto, es una broma, ¿verdad? Serena pasó del llanto silencioso al histérico. – Seiya, diles que se callen eso no es verdad. Tú y yo nos conocimos en ese parque cuando intenté entrar a ver a esa artista, fuimos mejores amigos y me enamoré de ti. Eso pasó.

\- Serena cálmate. El pelinegro intentaba contener en sus brazos a la convulsiva muchacha.

En ese momento el comunicador de Setsuna sonó con intensidad. Tuvo que abrirlo mientras Seiya intentaba contener el ataque de histeria desmedida de su novia, que parecía fuera de sí.

\- ¡Hotaru! ¿Qué pasa?

\- Setsuna, ¡Rini! Rini se está desvaneciendo. Por favor rápido, estamos afuera del departamento de Darién, perdóname yo sólo quería…

\- Voy para allá.

La Sailor del tiempo cerró su comunicador, saliendo disparada hacia la puerta.

\- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! Seiya le gritó desde la sala en donde sostenía a Serena recién desmayada.

\- A salvar a tu hija, y salió sin decir más.


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO 35 Confesiones (Parte II).**

\- ¿Mi hi…ja?

Las miradas de sus hermanos se clavaron sobre el pelinegro que permanecía con Serena en brazos desconcertado.

\- ¿De quién estaba hablando? Sus ojos llenos de pánico buscaron los de su hermana en busca de explicaciones.

Setsuna corría a toda velocidad mientras sacaba su pluma de transformación.

\- ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Plutón; TRANS- FOOOOR- MAAA- CIÓÓÓÓÓN!

En su mente lo único que deseaba era llegar lo antes posible a donde estaba su Pequeña Dama.

== Departamento de Darién ==

Darién tenía días sin conciliar el sueño, estaba a una semana de partir por fin a Londres y sus últimos días en Tokio le resultaban casi insoportables. Se preguntaba si debía quedarse hasta que Serena supiera la verdad, y sobre todo le preocupaba su reacción.

Esa noche, precisamente había sido la primera que había podido dormir.

Una pesadilla comenzó a atacarlo, en ella veía a Rini corriendo hacia él, pero a medida que la niña se acercaba sus extremidades iban desapareciendo hasta convertirla en un fino polvo llevado hacia la nada.

\- ¡Riiiiiniiiiii!

Despertó sudoroso y con un presentimiento en el pecho. Sin saber la razón, se puso lo primero que encontró saliendo inmediatamente de su departamento.

Bajó por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, no tenía idea de a dónde se dirigiría.

Los sollozos de una pequeña lo hicieron voltear la vista, horrorizándose ante la escena. Hotaru yacía en el piso con Rini en brazos casi transparente, su frágil cuerpo parecía estar emitiendo el último soplo de vida.

\- ¡Rini, no!

En ese momento llegó Sailor Pluto junto a Sailor Uranus y Neptune.

Darién ya tenía en brazos a la niña, mientras Hotaru corría desconsolada a abrazar a las chicas.

\- No entiendo, ¡¿qué está pasando?! La Sailor del Tiempo estaba confusa.

El pelinegro intentaba acariciar con ternura los suaves y rosados cabellos de quién siempre creyó su primogénita. La imagen de Rini parecía un holograma con intermitencia, pudiendo Darién percibir como poco a poco la niña se esfumaba.

\- Hagan algo, Pluto, ¡qué ocurrió! ¿En dónde está Serena?

Sailor Pluto no respondía, en su mente intentaba encontrar el porqué de los acontecimientos, cuando una voz en su mente comenzó a hablarle.

(Diálogo mental Sailor Pluto).

\- _Mi noble guardiana, no temas._

 _\- Esa voz… Reina Serenity._

 _\- Ayuda a mi hija para salvar a la suya._

 _\- No entiendo mi Reina, ¿qué debo hacer?_

 _\- Ayúdala a entender. He gastado todas mis energías y ya no puedo regresar. Eres la única que puede salvarlas._

 _\- Pero ¿cómo?..._

El silencio en su cabeza le indicó que ya no habría más respuestas.

Sin pensarlo se dirigió hasta Darién.

\- Pronto, tenemos que regresar a donde están los demás. Uranus, llama a todas, vamos para la casa de los Kou.

\- ¿De los Kou? Hotaru no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

== Departamento Three Lights ==

Serena seguía fulminada bajo los brazos de su novio. Su cuerpo comenzaba a tornarse frío y Seiya temía lo peor.

Se encontraba confundido, hubiese querido salir corriendo tras Setsuna, pero ¿a quién iba a salvar? ¿de qué hija hablaban? Y, además, no podía dejarla, ella lo necesitaba.

\- Bombón, no me hagas esto. Yo estoy igual que tú, y tengo miedo, mucho miedo, pero si te tengo a mi lado puedo contra todo. Por favor, reacciona.

Kakyuu intentaba establecer una conexión con la Reina Serenity sin éxito.

Como una tromba ingresaron las Sailors Scouts interiores y exteriores en compañía de Darién que llevaba a Rini en brazos.

Taiki y Yaten no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse ante la intromisión tan abrupta de su hogar.

\- Pero ¡Qué demonios! Yaten fue literalmente arrollado por Uranus que entró abriendo paso.

\- ¡Serena!

Mars, Mercury, Jupiter y Venus se aproximaron hacia su amiga que permanecía inmóvil.

\- ¡Darién!

Los ojos de Seiya se clavaron en quien llevaba cargando. Sintió un estrujo en el pecho al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Ella, ella es…

\- Sí Seiya, ella es tu hija. La voz de Darién y sus palabras, hicieron voltear a las internas y a Saturn que no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

¡Rini! Hija de Seiya y Serena, ¿en qué momento?

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Pluto por favor, Kakyuu, hermana. Las lágrimas de Seiya corrían con fuerza por sus pómulos. Yo… yo soy su… La voz le temblaba producto del nudo en su garganta.

Sus hermanos lo observaban frustrados, sin poder hacer nada.

\- _Se está dejando morir…_ \- ¡Serena, rápido! Ordenó Pluto.

Sailor Pluto lo había comprendido, el shock que le había provocado a su Princesa el saber la verdad la tenía en ese estado que amenazaba su vida. Nadie tenía el poder suficiente para destruirla, más que ella misma.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo, Serena se está dejando morir.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, eso no puede ser. Seiya la oprimió con fuerza, tomando su rostro entre su mano. – Serena, mi amor, no me dejes.

\- Si no la salvamos, Rini también dejará de existir. Sailor Saturn estaba devastada ante la idea de volver a perder a su mejor amiga.

\- Pero, ¿qué hacemos? Venus tomaba la mano de su amiga, sintiendo al igual que Seiya la frialdad que comenzaba a invadirla.

\- No lo sé, no lo sé. Sailor Pluto no dejaba de repasar.

\- Bombón, ¿me escuchas? Yo sé que sí, ya una vez regresaste a mí lo recuerdas.

\- _Seiya…_

 _Serena caminaba por los enormes pasillos desolados de un inmenso castillo en ruinas, se parecía al Milenio de Plata, pero era otro lugar._

 _\- ¿En dónde estoy? ¡Seiyaaaaaa! ¡Seiyaaaaa! Escuché su voz, estoy segura._

 _En ese momento recordó las palabras de Kakyuu._

 _\- Seiya… tú y yo... Se tiró al suelo abrazando su vientre._

 _\- Otra vez no, por favor. Ya no quiero seguir luchando, estoy cansada. Soy un títere, no tengo voluntad._

 _El destino fue cruel con nosotros, nos hizo creer todo este tiempo que lo reescribiríamos cuando él lo hizo con nosotros. El pasado, presente y futuro son mis verdaderos enemigos._

 _¡No voy a volver! ¡No lo haré! ¡¿Para qué?!, para que me digan que lo perderé de nuevo, para que el destino vuelva a escupirme en la cara, no._

 _\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo?_

 _\- ¡¿Quién es? ¿Quién anda ahí?! La rubia se puso en pie adoptando una posición de guardia._

 _\- Soy tú, y no a la vez._

 _\- Serenity…_

 _De entre los pilares apareció la delicada figura de la Princesa de la Luna._

 _\- Nuestros destinos estaban unidos Serena Tsukino, y aun así te enamoraste de él._

 _Era cierto, ella ya había roto una vez con esa predicción._

 _\- Pero me hicieron creer que debía estar con Darién, jugaron conmigo, con nosotros. Y ahora me dicen que Seiya siempre fue mi verdadera historia, y que ya lo perdí una vez, qué me hace pensar que no lo perderé de nuevo._

 _\- El mismo destino que hoy repudias, lo volvió a poner en tu camino. ¿No es así? La Princesa avanzaba a paso lento hacia su igual._

 _\- Sí, pero… tengo miedo._

 _\- ¿Miedo a qué, Serena?_

 _\- A que todo esto sea una trampa, a cantar victoria, Pensar que al fin podré ser feliz hasta que suceda algo más y quienes amo salgan lastimados._

 _\- ¿Y no crees que les haces más daño abandonándolos?_

 _\- ¡No los estoy abandonando, no entiendes! ¡Quiero acabar con todo esto, si yo no existo, ya no hay nada! Nadie va a sufrir, ya no quiero que se sacrifiquen por salvarme, ya no quiero que me amen si eso les causará dolor._

 _\- Escúchalos tú misma._

 _Las plegarias comenzaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por distinguir las voces de su cabeza y separarlas hasta hacerlas entendibles._

 _Primero las escuchó a ellas, sus amigas e incondicionales, las que la habían acompañado en cada batalla, pero también en cada alegría de la vida cotidiana._

 _\- Serena, regresa, te necesitamos. ¡No nos dejes amiga, por favor! ¡Serena tonta, despierta ya! Serena, tienes que despertar, tenemos que ir por vestidos para graduarnos al fin, Yaten me ha pedido que seamos novios y si tú no estás no quiero nada, ¡amiga despierta!_

 _\- Chicas…_

 _Las voces no cesaban_

 _\- Princesa perdónenos, no supimos comprenderla. Cabeza de bombón, fui la peor de todas, no merezco tu perdón, pero si vuelves dedicaré mi vida a proteger tu felicidad, eres la chiquilla más encantadora que jamás conocí, te queremos con nosotros. Princesa, por favor, Rini te necesita._

 _\- ¿Rini?_

 _Y al final la voz de quien más amaba en la vida se hizo presente._

 _\- Bombón, no tengo energía para cantar, pero escucha mi voz. No me dejes, sin ti nada de esto tendrá sentido. Es aterrador, lo sé, pero estamos juntos y… nuestra hija bombón, verla más que en una fotografía me ha hecho amarla con intensidad, es igual a ti, por favor bombón, te necesito Serena, te necesitamos Rini y yo._

 _\- Rini es…_

 _\- Su hija. Serena, el destino no es un enemigo malvado, simplemente es una guía que nos hace regresar a nuestro cauce cuando todo se sale de control, pero, que nos permite moldearlo sólo si se hace con amor._

 _\- Tengo miedo._

 _\- Lo sé, yo también lo tuve, pero no olvides que tú siempre serás Sailor Moon, la fuerza vive en ti._

Unas gotas escurrieron por los ojos cerrados de Serena hasta caer en el dorso del brazo de Seiya.

\- ¿Eh? El chico abrió los ojos deseando toparse con su celeste mirada.

\- Bombón. Enjuagó sus lágrimas con besos. - ¡No reacciona! Por favor, por favor Serena.

De nuevo la voz en la cabeza de Pluto la llamó por última vez.

(Diálogo mental Sailor Pluto).

 _\- Hazla recordar, usa tu poder._

 _\- Pero, sufrirá al verlo todo._

 _\- Confía._

La guardiana del tiempo avanzó con paso firme hacia la pareja. Las internas se hicieron a un lado dejándole el paso libre. Seiya levantó la mirada llorosa, implorándole que la salvara.

Le asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien.

\- Tranquilo, le dijo agachándose hacia Serena. – Toma su mano, por favor.

El joven obedeció, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

\- Es mi voluntad caminar hacia atrás en el tiempo. Juro por la Eternidad, y por los mismos dioses de la antigüedad que no albergo ninguna intención de crear desorden entre las líneas intactas del tiempo. Por tanto, Oh exaltado Cronos, pido tu ayuda para que rotas las cadenas, se abran las líneas del tiempo a mi paso, muéstrales la verdad. AB EXORDIO VITAE, AB INMMEMORABILIS, AB INITIO*.

El báculo de Sailor Pluto se posó sobre la frente de Serena, el contacto de la piedra granate hizo aparecer su luna creciente, que comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

Seiya pudo sentir como la energía que emergía pasaba del báculo a Serena y de ella, a él.

De pronto se encontró solo en un espacio vacío y blanco, sus pasos resonaban como un eco, hasta que por fin la vio.

\- ¡Sereeeenaaaa! Corrió hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Seiya, la chica giró al escuchar su voz.

Se abrazaron con intensidad.

\- Bombón, temí tanto no volver a verte despierta. El pelinegro bañaba la frente de la muchacha en besos.

\- Perdóname, tuve mucho miedo. Y ahora, no sé cómo regresar.

\- Yo vine por ti, todo estará bien.

\- ¿En dónde estamos?

\- No lo sé.

\- Es una dimensión atemporal, Príncipes.

\- ¡Pluto! Serena estaba sorprendida de verla. - ¿Tú nos trajiste aquí?

\- En efecto, Princesa. No teman…

Un brillo níveo los cegó por completo. Haciéndolos regresar a la sensación del cálido útero materno, al primer llanto. Seiya y Serena cada uno en su planeta.

Se vieron a sí mismos durante su infancia, Seiya pudo observar sus viajes por la Galaxia y sentir nuevamente la emoción de conocerla. Su nueva vida en la Tierra junto a sus hermanos, sus peleas al lado de Sailor Moon y sus Sailors guardianas, el nacimiento de su amor.

Serena por su parte, sentía en cada imagen que recorrían los sentimientos experimentados durante esos episodios que desconocía. Se vio entregándose a él por primera vez, y en el maravilloso día de su boda.

Recordó la ilusión con que Mina la acompañó al médico para corroborar su estado. Tenía planeado darle la sorpresa cuando el Caos atacó.

Los cuadros, pasaron de eventos felices a sombríos recuerdos. Una batalla, destrucción, y un sacrificio que puso fin a su primera historia de amor.

Sailor Pluto, quiso ir más allá, llevándolos hasta la visualización de la reunión secreta en donde se decidió borrarles la memoria. Serena entendió con pesar que todo había sido para salvar a Rini, y a ellos. Y agradeció con profundo amor lo que habían hecho.

Estaba haciendo las paces con el destino, entendiendo que éste es una tierra fértil abierta a un sinfín de caminos. Pero siendo nosotros mismos, quienes elegimos cómo vivirlos, de todo un arco de posibilidades, para nuestra existencia.

\- De entre tantos senderos, tan infinitos como las estrellas, yo decidí volver a amarte, Seiya.

.

.

.

NOTA DE AUTOR: Cuando Sailor Pluto utiliza su báculo de tiempo, las palabras de usa, fueron una adaptación de un viejo ritual de invocación a Cronos (Si lo desean pueden pedirme el link) Y, al igual que en capítulos pasados se utilizaron frase en latín para sellar.

AB EXORDIO VITAE (Desde el comienzo de la vida).

AB INMMEMORABILIS (De tiempo inmemorial).

AB INITIO (Desde el principio)..


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPÍTULO 36 El Discurso.**

Una gran bocanada de aire por parte de la rubia les hizo saber que había regresado.

\- ¡Serena! Gritaron todos a coro.

La muchacha abrió los ojos un tanto desorientada. Lo primero que vio fue a Seiya observándola con ternura mientras seguía sosteniendo con fuerza su mano. Serena se incorporó con lentitud, ante la alegría de quienes habían temido perderla.

Al fondo, seguía Darién con los ojos cristalinos cargando a Rini que había recuperado su forma corpórea y el color en sus mejillas.

Entre el silencio que se generó ante la expectativa de los acontecimientos. Seiya y Serena se pusieron de pie para caminar hasta él.

Rini parecía estar bajo un profundo sueño, haciéndose cada vez más pequeña en los brazos de quien fuese su padre en el futuro alterno.

\- Pluto, Rini, se siente cada vez más pequeña.

\- Lo sé Darién, está retrocediendo. Pronto será nuevamente una semilla estelar aguardando su nacimiento. Queda poco tiempo.

\- Oh, entiendo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro que observaba con absoluta melancolía a la niña de sus ojos.

\- Darién…

\- Serena, gracias por haberme permitido la dicha de amarla como a nadie. Le dijo mientras extendía los brazos entregándole a una Rini de escasos tres o cuatro años.

La rubia la recibió sintiendo su minúsculo cuerpo y enterneciéndose ante los caireles rosados que le cubrían la frente, estaba pronta a ser un nuevamente un bebé. La apresó junto a su pecho, mientras la acercaba a Seiya que permanecía inmóvil al lado de ella como intentando procesar su nueva paternidad.

Sus ojos zafiros brillaron con intensidad al ver a su pequeña hija en brazos de la mujer que amaba. El corazón le latía con fuerza y con algo de temor acercó su mano para hacerle una caricia. Un respingo le recorrió la piel cuando sintió una pequeña manita apresando su dedo índice.

\- Ella me…

\- Te está saludando, Seiya. Le dijo Serena con cariño.

Darién observó la escena familiar con sentimientos encontrados, entre la felicidad que le proporcionaba el saberlos juntos y la amargura de dejar ir a la niña.

\- Creo, que, será mejor que me vaya.

Las Sailors no pudieron evitar ver con pena a aquel hombre que sabía estaba de más.

El moreno respiró profundo y apresuró el paso hacia la salida.

\- ¡Darién!

Seiya que ya tenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña Rini, lo llamó antes de que este saliera del departamento. Darién dio media vuelta encarando al pelinegro de coleta.

\- Darién, yo… Quiero agradecerte.

\- No es necesario, sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ella, por ellas. Completó observando a Serena.

\- Lo sé, por eso quiero que estés presente siempre. Ella, te ama.

Rini balbuceaba y sonreía observando a los dos hombres.

\- Pero… No quiero que pienses que yo deseo entrometerme.

\- Darién, no digas eso. Nadie más que tú se merece estar en la vida de mi hija… De nuestra hija. Le dijo tomándole por el brazo.

\- Gracias, Seiya.

Serena, en silencio como para no interrumpir el momento; se acercó a abrazar a su novio. Rini comenzaba a despedir un brillo incandescente.

\- ¿Qué, ¡qué sucede!?

A todos enterneció ver la cara de preocupación del padre primerizo.

\- Ella debe volver. Su tiempo de estar entre nosotros aún no ha llegado.

\- Pero, la he tenido entre mis brazos tan poco.

\- Seiya, tendrás la vida entera para tenerla contigo. Le dijo su novia dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

\- Es cierto, nos veremos pronto estrellita. Te lo prometo.

Una lucecita rosácea levitó desde las manos de Seiya hasta la punta del báculo granate de Sailor Pluto. Su semilla estelar brillaba con la fuerza de los nacidos bajo la protección de la Luna.

\- Es hora de partir. Los veré muy pronto, cuando el futuro se haga presente.

\- Pluto…

La Sailor sacó su llave del tiempo, y entonando las palabras que abrían las puertas dimensionales se enfiló junto a la semilla que custodiaba con rumbo a la Puerta.

Nuevamente el silencio se hacía presente sin causar incomodidad, unos se abrazaban con otros en franca paz. Si acaso, algo o alguien más fuese atacar el orden restablecido, ahora ellos lucharían juntos, codo a codo.

La voz de la Sailor del amor irrumpió la mudez.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, Rini le da un parecido a Kakyuu, mezclado con la nariz de Seiya, y los ojos saltones de Serena.

\- ¡Mina!

== Preparatoria Juuban ==

Los birretes y las togas inundaban el patio principal de la Preparatoria.

En primera fila estaban nuestras chicas, junto a los Kou. Ahora eran recién graduados; próximos a recibir su certificado.

\- Bienvenidos a la Ceremonia de Clausura del ciclo escolar 1996-1999 ¡Estamos orgullosos de esta gran Generación, que seguramente nos brindará a excelentes futuros ciudadanos! Exclamaba el maestro de ceremonia con solemnidad.

\- ¡Lo logramos, bombón!

\- ¡Sí! Al fin saldré de la Preparatoria y podré comenzar a planear mi boda con Seiya, y tendré tiempo para comer muchos dulces y para leer historietas, y…

\- ¡Serena! No olvides que debemos estudiar para los exámenes de admisión de la Universidad de Tokio.

\- Ami, tiene razón bombón, estoy seguro que lograrás entrar a la carreta que te propongas.

\- ¡Gracias, mi amor!

Seiya se acercó delicadamente a su oreja, haciéndola estremecer por algunos segundos, y susurrándole al oído añadió:

\- Y también estoy seguro que tendrás el tiempo para planear casarte conmigo, claro si es que te doy el sí.

\- ¡Seiya! ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Pues porque yo soy un hombre muy atractivo.

La rubia sonrió al recordar esas palabras, y lo besó en los labios sin importarle que uno a uno comenzaban a ser llamados a recibir sus diplomas.

Había llegado la hora de los reconocimientos a la excelencia académica y el discurso final por parte de un estudiante, que aún desconocían.

El director del colegio tenía entre sus manos los tres nombramientos que entregaría a los mejores promedios de la Generación.

\- Mizuno, Ami.

La peli azul subió al estrado entre el barullo de los compañeros que vitoreaban a la chica más inteligente y gentil de la escuela.

\- Recibe este reconocimiento de parte de tus profesores, por tu esfuerzo, dedicación, compromiso con el saber y brillante carrera académica. Sin duda siempre fuiste la mejor entre las mejores, enhorabuena.

\- Gracias, profesor.

La muchacha tomó entre sus manos el pergamino y se colocó a un costado del director, aún faltaban de anunciarse a los otros dos lugares.

\- Kou, Taiki.

Era de esperarse que el segundo mejor de la clase fuese él. Sus compañeras se deshacían en piropos y gritos hacia su galán compañero.

Después de recibir el diploma, con palabras parecidas a las pronunciadas hacia Ami, el castaño se colocó al lado de ella, y en un acto que seguramente sería recordado por todos los presentes; sorprendió a Ami con un abrazo que selló con broche de oro dándole un tierno beso en los labios frente a toda la escuela.

Ami parecía un tomate, y por su parte Taiki con la ecuanimidad que lo caracterizaba observaba a todos triunfante al lado de su hermosa novia.

Un carraspeo en el micrófono acalló los gritos burlones, y una que otra queja por parte de las fans.

\- Bueno, bueno, siguiendo con el programa, por favor necesitamos que el último galardonado suba.

Todos se veían unos con otros, expectantes, después de los dos cerebritos que claramente se habían hecho novios, nadie podía imaginar quien estaba casi a la par, igualándolos.

\- Kou, Seiya.

El pelinegro extendió una amplia sonrisa, poniéndose de pie ante la cara boquiabierta de sus compañeros que no podían creer que el joven fuese no sólo un prodigio de la música, de los deportes, sino también del estudio.

\- Les dije que cuando me lo proponía, lo lograba. Exclamó hacia Mina, Lita, Serena y Yaten guiñándoles un ojo.

Subió al estrado con su porte de siempre luciendo sumamente atractivo, y tomó el diploma para situarse al lado de Taiki y Ami.

La ovación de sus compañeros no se hizo esperar y mientras los jóvenes seguían canturreando los nombres de los premiados. El castaño y su novia bajaron nuevamente a sus lugares exceptuando a Seiya que acomodándose mejor la toga sacó del bolsillo una hoja de papel que extendió hasta postrarse sobre el micrófono.

Sería él, quien diese el speech de salida.

\- "La verdad es que no importa si te has muerto una o dos veces, o ninguna; siempre estás empezando de nuevo. En el fondo no hay nada que hacer ante las cosas de la vida, siempre tendrás 18, porque eres joven sólo una vez, pero inmaduro para siempre. No hay instrucciones para vivir la vida, para cumplir lo que a la gente le gusta llamar destino, pero si las hubiera, serían estas: Haz una lista de todo lo que no te gusta de ti y luego tírala, eres el que eres; y después de todo no es tan malo como te imaginas. Tira el equipaje de sobra, el viaje es largo y cargar no te deja mirar hacia delante; y además te jode la espalda. No sigas modas, en diez años te vas a morir de vergüenza de haberte puesto eso de todas maneras.

Enamórate, aunque duela, aunque te digan que no es lo correcto. Cae y vuelve a levantarte. Todos tenemos un amor verdadero, esperando por nosotros, tal vez a la vuelta de la esquina. Equivócate, cambia, intenta, falla, reinvéntate, borra todo, y empieza de nuevo; cada vez que sea necesario.

Arranca el coche un día y no pares hasta que se acabe la gasolina. Empieza un grupo de rock ¿por qué no?, toma clases de baile, aprende italiano, perdona, usa una bicicleta, olvida, deja ir, decide quien es imprescindible. Mientras más grande eres, más difícil es hacer amigos de verdad, y más necesitas quien sepa quién eres sin que tengas que explicárselo; esos son los amigos, cuídalos y mantenlos cerca. Aprende que no vas a aprender nada, pero no hay examen final en esta escuela, ni calificaciones, ni graduación, ni reunión de ex alumnos, Porque esto, esto es realmente tu destino, el que forjas día a día. ¡Feliz graduación compañeros! Bienvenidos al resto de sus vidas. *

Lo había dicho todo, en pocas pero concisas palabras. Lo que Seiya deseaba, era enviarles ese mensaje a todos, pero sobre todo a su amada. No importa el camino, no es relevante el cómo, sino siempre el para qué.

Bajó la escalinata entre palabras de agradecimiento. Serena lo esperaba para acogerlo con un gran beso que fue celebrado por todos.

Al fin se habían graduado, y la historia había seguido el cauce que tal vez siempre había tenido, eso no podrían saberlo.

Los birretes se echaron por los aires. Mientras los jóvenes acudían hacia sus seres queridos ahí reunidos para celebrar con ellos.

Kakyuu, Rei, Darién, Andrew, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Amaterasu e incluso Setsuna estaban al fondo esperándolos.

\- Buenas palabras, Kou.

\- Haruka, qué halago viniendo de ti.

\- Ni te emociones, estrella, que todavía tienes que ganarte mi respeto.

\- Por supuesto. Le dijo tomándola por sorpresa mientras le prodigaba un abrazo, dejándola totalmente ruborizada.

Uno a uno fueron partiendo a casa hasta quedarse sólo Serena y Seiya.

\- Bombón ¿me acompañas a la azotea?

\- Sí, claro.

Subieron tomados de la mano, y la rubia no pudo evitar rememorar los eventos ocurridos en ese espacio. Desde la vez que bajo la lluvia le pidió remplazarlo, hasta su partida.

\- Debí detenerte ese día…

\- Lo hiciste, a tu modo, pero lo hiciste.

\- ¿Lo hice?

\- Claro, porque tus ojos no mienten. Jamás dejé de sentir tu resplandor.

\- Ni yo el tuyo. Seiya…

Con los últimos rayos de luz de la tarde y el cielo rojizo a punto a atardecer. Se miraron frente a frente unidos en un profundo abrazo, mientras sus labios se acercaban poco a poco deseos de poseerse.

\- Te amo, Serena bombón.

\- Te amo, Seiya Kou.

FIN

.

.

.

NOTA DE AUTOR: El speech de salida, fue un préstamo del discurso final de la película Efectos Secundarios (2006) Que en lo personal es mi himno cada vez que ando de bajón. Si quieren escuchar el original en Youtube lo encuentran como: Consejos para cumplir 30.

¡Al fin! Perdónenme por haberme tardado los siglos, pero me emocioné de más con mis otras historias, más los retos que estoy haciendo, más el trabajo, más la casa, más... (Ahhhh).

El epílogo lo subo en la tarde o mañana, que todavía quiero darle un desenlace más íntimo a nuestros protagonistas.

Créanme que yo también quiero leerla completa una vez que la termine, es mi bebé y le tengo un cariño especial. En ella aprendí, mejoré, y sobre todo conocí a personas increíbles en el camino.

Quiero agradecer a quienes empezaron conmigo, y a quienes fueron llegando y que hoy a varios puedo llamar amigos.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, gracias por tanto amor.


	37. EPÍLOGO

**EPILOGO**

Habían pasado diez años desde la graduación. Serena esperaba a su esposo recostada sobre la inmensa cama del Palacio Real.

A diferencia de cómo se les había mostrado el futuro en el pasado; Tokio de Cristal se había convertido en un imperio incluyente, en donde los soberanos no eran tratados como monarcas, sino como guías que vigilaban la paz y el orden en la Tierra y en Kinmoku, planeta aliado, y de donde venía el Rey.

Era de noche cuando la rubia tamborileaba impaciente sus dedos sobre la manta que cubría sus extremidades. El camisón le caía por uno de los hombros, desnudando su lechosa piel, y la luz de luna llena se colaba entre los resquicios de los ventanales frontales, otorgándole un resplandor platinado.

Seiya ingresó a la habitación en puntillas, esperando no despertar a su amada esposa, cuando ella lo llamó.

\- Seiya, mi amor.

\- Bombón, no fue mi intención despertarte. La reunión con los mandatarios se terminó muy tarde y me ha dejado exhausto, además. Darién me ha pedido que lo condonemos de su puesto como Primer Ministro.

\- ¡Pasa algo!

\- Pasa que se quiere casar.

\- Oh, ¡¿de verdad?!

\- Sí, hace años que él y Amaterasu tienen algo, y ha tomado la decisión de reconstruir el viejo reino del Sol. Se la ha pasado metido en su laboratorio ideando estructuras para mejorar las condiciones de vida de los habitantes y al fin lo ha logrado.

\- Me alegro tanto. Darién se merece eso y más.

\- Lo sé.

\- Y bueno, ¿acaso no piensa darle un beso a su esposa, señor Kou?

El pelinegro avanzó como un felino sobre la amplia cama hasta llegar a las piernas de su mujer aun cubiertas por la frazada. Las acarició con lentitud hasta llegar al comienzo de su vientre.

\- Bombón, te parece si esta noche intentamos nuevamente traer con nosotros a esa estrellita que tanto deseo volver a cargar.

La rubia le sonrió apresando su mano con la de ella, mientras Seiya acariciaba su barriga como si dentro ya estuviese Rini formándose.

\- No lo considero necesario.

\- ¡Ah, ¿no?!

Serena soltó una risita mientras atraía a su esposo hacia su pecho para recostarlo sobre él.

\- No, porque esa ya no es la forma de traerla con nosotros. Hoy escuché una leyenda sobre la hija de la luna y una estrella.

\- Eso me gusta, ¿me la cuentas? Le dijo acomodándose mejor sobre los suaves pechos que le fungían como almohadón.

\- Bueno, pues… Dicen que la luna se enamoró de una estrella fugaz y que, al unirse, el fruto de su amor sólo podía florecer, a través de la voz de la estrella.

\- ¿Cantándole?

\- Así es, la estrella debía cantarle todas las noches, así la barriga de la luna iría pasando de menguante a llena.

\- ¿Debo cantarle para que florezca?

\- Según la leyenda sí.

\- Pues ¡qué esperamos! Pongamos mano a la obra para que mañana mismo esté entonando la primera canción.

\- ¿Mañana? Entonces esta noche la pequeña Dama se irá a dormir sin escuchar tu hermosa voz.

\- Pero la Pequeña Dama aún no está entre…

Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron como platos, al tiempo que observaba a su esposa. Sus celestes le parecieron aún más brillantes, y su rostro más lozano y bello que nunca.

\- Bombón… tú, es decir nosotros…

\- Sí, mi amada estrella. Vas a ser papá.

El pelinegro la tomó entre sus brazos mientras la llenaba de besos por todas partes, la apretaba con fuerza contra sí, absolutamente emocionado.

\- Seiya, Seiya con cuidado amor.

\- ¡Oh, perdóname! ¡Perdóname, Rini bombón! Exclamó apenado por su euforia mientras regaba besitos sobre el vientre de Serena que le acariciaba conmovida la mata de cabello azabache.

\- ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¡Mi amor, me haces tan feliz!

\- Hoy por la mañana, las chicas me acompañaron, luego de que me desmayara después del almuerzo.

\- ¡¿Te desmayaste?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Llamo a Ami o a Taiki? ¿Tienes hambre? Es eso, necesitas comer bien, te voy a preparar algo, y luego vamos a…

Serena tomó el rostro de su esposo con fuerza y lo besó en los labios, primero con ternura y después con pasión.

\- Seiya Kou, nunca vas a cambiar, el único antojo que tengo esta noche es de ti. No crees que tu esposa se merece un premio por esta noticia.

\- Bombón, te mereces todas las estrellas del firmamento.

Una lágrima escapó del zafiro izquierdo.

\- Seiya…

La muchacha enjuagó la lágrima con un tierno beso.

\- Soy el hombre más afortunado del universo entero, ¿sabías? Cuando te vi ese día en el aeropuerto mi corazón latió con fuerza y supe que tú eras para mí, pero lo oculté en mi memoria porque las circunstancias así lo quisieron. Era como si vida pasada me gritara, aquí está, ve por ella. Y ahora, el tenerte aquí tan bella, tan mía y esperando a la dicha más grande que puedo tener me hace sentirme agradecido. ¡Eres el amor de mi vida, de esta y de las que sean necesarias!

\- Mi estrella, te amo.

Los fuertes brazos de Seiya rodearon a su esposa haciendo que el blanco camisón cayera aún más por sobre sus hombros. Ella lo besaba desde el mentón hasta la comisura de los labios, mientras con habilidad desabotonaba su camisa para poder sentir su cálida piel.

Pronto se encontraron bajo las sábanas totalmente desnudos acariciando cada parte de sus cuerpos. A Seiya le parecía poder sentir ya el incipiente abultado del vientre de ella y entre besos la colocó de forma que pudiese hacerla suya sin lastimarla.

Esa noche hicieron el amor hasta quedar extenuados. Y en la intimidad de su habitación, fundidos en un abrazo, durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros, a sabiendas de que todo estaría bien.

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS.

Seiya parecía un león enjaulado dando vueltas sobre el pasillo principal.

\- ¡Seiya, cálmate! Pareces nuevo.

Yaten observaba divertido a su hermano mientras hojeaba una revista de bebés por recomendación de Mina que estaba por cumplir los cuatro primeros meses de gestación.

\- ¡Ya te veré Yaten Kou! ¡Ya te veré! Taiki, ¡¿porque Ami no me deja entrar?!

\- Calma, la está preparando, en un segundo podrás estar con ella.

Del otro lado del pasillo unos pasos anunciaron que alguien más había llegado. Al final del corredor estaba Darién cargando a una pequeña niña de cabello rosado mientras la pelirroja a su costado tenía en brazos a un pequeño bebé con el cabello negro como la noche.

\- ¡Papá! Gritó la niña al verlo a la entrada de las habitaciones reales.

\- ¡Rini!

Seiya la estrechó entre sus brazos aspirando su dulce aroma.

\- Gracias por cuidarla.

\- No es nada, ¿cómo está Serena?

\- No sé, Ami no me deja pasar, y yo me estoy volviendo loco.

De pronto el pasillo pareció pequeño para la cantidad de personas que comenzaron a inundar el lugar. Desde los padres de Serena y su hermano, hasta Haruka y Michiru como siempre juntas al lado de Hotaru, que corrió a cargar a la pequeña Dama. Setsuna conversando amenamente con Kakyuu que había viajado para el nacimiento de su nuevo sobrino o sobrina. Rei que como siempre ordenaba; ahora con palabras de amor a Nicholas, con quien se había casado; que la ayudara a hacer más té. Lita y Andrew, que al fin se habían decidido a salir juntos. Taiki recargado sobre un pilar, esperando a ser llamado por Ami para cooperar en el alumbramiento, y Yaten que seguía hojeando su revista pues Mina, su esposa estaba adentro como la Neo Reina lo había ordenado.

El llanto de un bebé los hizo acallar sus voces, y Seiya sin importarle nada más abrió las puertas entrando de golpe.

Ami, giró el rostro para ver al preocupado padre mientras sostenía en sus manos a un diminuto bultito copado por unos rulos rosa intenso.

\- Discúlpame, Seiya, te iba a hacer llamar cuando Serena no pudo más y en menos de lo que planeamos llegó la bebé.

\- ¿La… bebé? Seiya avanzaba hacia la cama de parto con los ojos clavados en las manos de Ami.

Serena, sudorosa y complacida observaba a su esposo tomar entre sus brazos a su nueva hija.

\- Pero si es…

\- Chibi Chibi. Completó Serena.

\- Bombón, tú sabías que ella…

\- No, pero lo presentía en cada una de sus pataditas, y en la esperanza que me transmitía el tenerla dentro de mí.

El pelinegro con su hija en brazos se acercó a su esposa para llenarla de besos mientras se acomodaba en la cama dejando a Chibi Chibi en los brazos de su madre.

\- ¡Ya pueden pasar! Gritó Mina desde la entrada, mientras Ami enjuagaba sus manos en la palangana.

Todos reconocieron al instante a la pequeña de cabellos rosados, alegrándose al instante por verla de nuevo.

Rini con su escasa habla se acercó también preguntando por su nueva hermana.

La luz de la esperanza era aquello que faltaba para completarles la felicidad. Ahora eran una familia más grande, y Serena se sentía feliz por haber traspasado el futuro conocido para dar paso a una vida que la sorprendiese en cada momento.

…

Cuando la última luz del Palacio de Cristal se apagó, y al fin Rini y Chibi Chibi se quedaron dormidas.

Seiya le cantó a su esposa entre susurros para hacerla dormir.

\- Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta, egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi, taisetsu ni shite ta yo…

\- ¿Esa canción ahora es para mí? Preguntó adormilada.

\- Siempre fue para ti, mi dulce bombón.

.

.

.

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Ahora sí, el final final. Espero que no se me escape nadie, muchas gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de leerme, me sacaron de una gran oscuridad y cada unos de ustedes fue mi estrella fugaz que me hizo sonreír con cada uno de sus reviews.

Llegué a este universo sin saber qué me deparaba, con la sola idea de querer transmitir mis historias con ustedes.

Un abrazo grande e infinito a Selene Silk, AmantedeSeiya, Trinidad Lascano, Teresito Uchiha y Lei por ser los primeros que confiaron en mí. Sus reviews me dieron el ánimo para continuar hasta aquí.

Sailor Alissa se lleva el premio a la más expresiva, siempre me daba mucha risa leer tus reacciones, gracias eternas.

Y bueno aquí es en donde sale la lagrimita porque por azares del destino logré que Gabiusa Kou me leyera, y hoy de ella puedo decir que es gran amiga y confidente. Te quiero ami, gracias por todo el apoyo, por los consejos y por estar siempre.

Siguiendo con el orden, llegó otra gran amiga, una niña increíble y de quien me he encariñado por su sencillez y bondad, Elenmar, mil gracias amiga por todo.

Por aquí figura también Sakura 7893 que se leyó todo de volada, eso para mí es un gran honor, espero no haberte decepcionado con el desenlace.

Myaenriquez y Mizo , gracias por sus reviews, ya al fin está terminada.

Mireya Nallely, que fue la primera del grupo LK que se dio la oportunidad de leerme, mil gracias linda.

Y cada uno de los invitados misteriosos, cada uno de sus comentarios fue atesorado.

¡Los quiero mucho, y nos seguimos leyendo!

Andrea Tsukino.


End file.
